Mind the Gap
by Rowena Zahnrei
Summary: After demonstrating wisdom and leadership against a powerful enemy, Billy Batson gets a telepathic message inviting Shazam to join the Justice League. But Dr. Sivana, Mister Mind and his Monster Society have occupied the Rock of Eternity. Shazam and his Family team with Batman, Superman and Zatanna to stop them, but can they resist Mind's mental manipulations? (Movie/Comics/TV Mix)
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Shazam or his family or any DC characters. I'm just here to play. Please don't sue me or steal my story. Thanks!

NOTE: It had to be done. I've been fighting it back for weeks now, but I can't not do it anymore. This story demanded to be written. Demanded! So, today, I sat down and wrote it. Well, a big chunk of it. Not all of it. But, now that it's started, I'll have to finish it, no matter how long it might take. Hopefully, that won't be as long as many of my other stories because, like I said, once I finally sat down to write this story, it practically flew out of my head. I just need time to finish the rest. Time I'll definitely have to find somewhere, because I've been having a lot of fun with this story so far. I really like Captain Marvel (the big red cheese! LOL!) He was great in the animated Justice League movies, and he saved the day in _Kingdom Come_ despite years of wormy brainwashing, and one of my favorite TV show episodes of all time is "Misplaced" from Young Justice, when the world is split into two dimensions - one for kids and one for adults - and Billy can traverse from one to the other. I've read some of his older comic books, and the New 52 Shazam! Volume I, and I'd been considering maybe writing a Captain Marvel story someday. Then, I recently saw the Shazam! movie (in which he was a big red cheese!) and I saw Mister Mind in the little jar and my brain was like - now! You have to write this story now! I didn't because this summer's been so busy I haven't even had time to finish my little Mxyzptlk story yet. What am I doing starting a Shazam story too! But I had to do it. It had to be done. Just for the record, this story will be drawing, not only on the live action movie, but also on the animated Justice League movies, the short Superman/Shazam: The Return of Black Adam movie, episodes of various animated TV series, and the comics for its backstory stuff, along with a hefty dose of my own imagination to quilt the pieces together. I just really hope you'll enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! :D

**Mind the Gap**

**By Rowena Zahnrei**

Part I

"Dude!" Freddy shouted over the fray, swooping down though the dusty haze to join the rest of his superpowered family on the ground: six battling superheroes in colorful, caped uniforms, all with a glowing lightning bolt symbol emblazoned on their chests. "Who even is this guy!"

"He's so big," his kid sister Darla observed, zipping over like a purple flash to stand by Freddy as she watched her older, red-clad siblings, Billy and Mary, work in concert to evade the monster's punches. "His whole body is, like, nothing but muscles!"

"He's no match for these guns," Pedro said, his bearded face breaking into a fierce grin as he flexed his bulging biceps under his green uniform. "Just watch me—"

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHRRRRR!" the muscular giant roared, his thick hand shooting out to grab their brother Billy by the throat and lift him into the air.

"Oh no!" Darla cried. "He's strangling him!"

"He can't do that to our brother," Eugene shouted, striding through the dust of battle like a grey thundercloud to unleash twin bolts of lightning on the monster's torso. Darla raced the sizzling bolts at super-speed, following up their shocking impact with a fierce kick to the shin.

The monster howled, but didn't loosen his grip on his captive – until Pedro leaped up and landed on the brute like a tank, knocking his shaved head back with a powerful one-two punch.

Billy rolled away at once, accepting Freddy's supportive sky-blue arm as he coughed and caught his breath, his face nearly as red as his suit.

"Hey, man, you OK?" Freddy said, wincing as the muscular miscreant launched Pedro into a parked car.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, fine. That guy's got some grip!" he said and cast his gaze around the scene, taking stock of the situation.

His family had managed to hold their own against the monster so far, but it was becoming pretty clear that they wouldn't be able to stop his raging rampage through the city through sheer force alone. Already, their battle against the baddie had left quite the trail of destruction. Everywhere he looked, he saw shattered store windows, cratered pavement, smashed-up cars, spurting hydrants…

This fight wasn't protecting their city, it was turning the place into a battered ruin.

It was time for someone to take charge.

"Wisdom of Solomon," Billy said, and flashed Freddy a wink. "Keep the others in reserve for me, OK? I'm gonna try a different approach."

Billy flew at the monster before Freddy could speak, his white-gold cape fluttering heroically behind him.

"Hey, big man," he taunted, zipping and floating just out of the monster's grasping reach. "What's the beef? Did you come here because you want something, or do you just like getting your ass beat by a family of awesome superheroes? 'Cause if it's the first, you know, maybe I could help? But if it's the second, and you're just after the pain, man…I don't know, maybe you need, like, some counseling or something…"

The hulking monster sneered, and wiped the blood from his chin.

"So," he snarled contemptuously, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the square-jawed superhero, looking him up and down from his broad shoulders and billowing cape to his gleaming, golden boots. "_This _is the chosen champion of the wizard Shazam. _This _is the world's mightiest mortal - the captain of the lightning and the thunder?" He laughed.

"Hey, the guy can talk!" Eugene exclaimed, but Mary shushed him, gesturing that they should pay attention.

The monster smirked.

"Strange strategy, to spread your strengths so thin," he said, gesturing to Billy's superpowered siblings. "How do you expect to defeat me, when you share your powers among these others?"

Billy snorted at the hulking giant.

"Dude, I don't even know you," he said. "How about you tell me your name? Then we can discuss who's got the stronger strategy. You, standing there all alone? Or me, with, like, an entire team behind me."

"Yeah!" Pedro shouted.

"You tell him, Champ!" Freddy cheered.

The monster scoffed.

"I knew the wizard had picked a fool, but I didn't expect you to be so ignorant. So childish!" the man spat, and Billy frowned. "Like you, champion, my name derives from the powers bestowed upon me. The concentrated talents and abilities of four of the most evil, the most terrifying men to ever walk this earth!"

"Only four?" Now it was Billy's turn to scoff. "Dude, I got, like, six. And they're the good guys!"

"So I've heard," the man said grimly. "The wizard transferred to you the wisdom of **_S_**_olomon_, the strength of **_H_**_ercules_, the stamina of **_A_**_tlas_, the power of **_Z_**_eus_, the courage of **_A_**_chilles_, and the speed of **_M_**_ercury_. But, what are the powers of mythical gods, heroes and kings compared to the monstrosities that lurk within the human mind? The human soul!" The man cackled. "I wield the dreadful terror inspired by **_I_**_van_ the Terrible, the cunning of Cesare **_B_**_orgia_, the fierceness of **_A_**_ttila_ the Hun, the twisted cruelty of **_C_**_aligula_!"

Billy counted off the listed names on his fingers, furrowing his brow as he worked out the possible acronyms. "Ivan, Cesare, Atilla, Caligula," he mused. "So…that would make you, what? ICAC?" He smirked and snorted a derisive laugh. "What kind of stupid name is Icac?"

The hulking man's face reddened and he released a roar so terrible Billy winced and raised his arms to protect his face from the spittle.

"Not ICAC, you imbecile!" the monster shouted. "My name is Ibac! **_IBAC!_**"

A cloud of fire and brimstone erupted around the hulking figure and Billy immediately swooped in, lifting the man out of the sulfurous cloud and flying him high into the air. Speaking his name had transformed the muscular monster into a wiry old man with wide, startled eyes. The man gasped, but Billy clapped his strong hand over the man's mouth before he could speak.

"No way, grandpa," he said. "I'm not giving you a chance to change back into that muscle headed monster."

"He did it! He got him!" Darla cheered from far below, and Billy glanced down to grin at his family, and the applauding crowd of people starting to make their way out from behind broken windows and chunks of concrete to stand in the sunny street. As his siblings flew up to join him in the air, he said, "Great job, guys. I'm sure the cops will have plenty of charges to hang on this loser."

"I brought this," Mary said, holding out some torn, singed cloth she'd gathered from a ruined display window. "Thought you could use it for a gag or something."

"And I wrote a warning note," Darla said, holding up one of several loose greeting cards she'd caught blowing down the street from the shattered drugstore. "It says: Dear Police, Reporters and Lawyers, Don't let this guy say IBAC. Love, The Shazam Family! See – I drew a heart!"

Freddy and Eugene groaned and shared a smirk, but Billy grinned broadly.

"I like it! Good thinking, both of you," he praised and, with the speed of Mercury, the man who had been Ibac found himself securely bound and gagged and dangling from a storefront flagpole, listening to the jeers of the crowd and the wail of the approaching police cars.

"That'll teach you to tear up our city!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, man!" another cheered. "We've got our _own _superheroes now!"

The people looked up, scanning the sunny blue sky. But, their job done for the moment, the Shazam Family had already vanished into the light.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Kingdom Come, by Mark Waid and Alex Ross; Batman The Brave and the Bold: The Power of Shazam, The Malicious Mr. Mind; Shazam! (1981): Best Seller.  
_

_More of this story and my other in-progress stories are in the works and will be coming soon. Thanks very much for reading! Stay tuned, and please let me know what you think so far! :D_


	2. Part II

Part II

"**SHAZAM!"**

The wizard's champion spoke the magic word and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. It struck the lightning symbol on his powerful chest, then crackled and split into five smaller bolts to strike his super siblings.

Quicker than the eye can blink, the six superheroes transformed back into their true forms: six kids ranging in age from elementary school (Darla) to high school freshmen (Billy and Freddy) to high school senior (Mary). They stood together in the grassy, fenced-in backyard of the group home they shared with their foster parents, Rosa and Victor Vasquez; a family of circumstance rather than blood. But, a family, just the same: Mary Bromfield; Pedro Peña; Freddy Freeman; Eugene Choi; Darla Dudley; and Billy Batson, the most recent addition to their group.

Pedro touched his smooth round face, glanced down at his flabby body, and sighed. "Still a long way to go…" He bent down and lifted a metal forearm crutch from the grass. "Here, Freddy."

"Thanks, man," Freddy said in his reedy, adolescent voice, accepting the crutch and slipping his arm into the cuff. "One second you can fly, you know? And then…" He shrugged, looking as sadly resigned as Pedro as he gripped the handle. "But hey, we did good, right? I mean, that was the biggest bad guy yet! Well, if you don't count those creepy, smoky sin monsters that Sivana guy kept in his demon eye."

"Yeah," Eugene piped up, his dark eyes gleaming behind his glasses. "We took down all those sin monsters, and now they're frozen in stone! Just a bunch of stupid statues lining the hall of our lair!"

Darla laughed and raced between her taller siblings to latch onto Billy's hand. "We don't ever have to be scared of monsters," she said. "Because we're a super-family. Right, Billy?"

"You bet, kiddo," Billy said, affectionately ruffling her short pigtails.

Mary gave Billy a proud smile, then turned it on the rest of the kids. "I don't know about you guys, but after all that action I think I'm ready for a little downtime. How about I make us some popcorn and hot chocolate, and we all watch a movie?"

"Batman," Freddy said. "If we're watching a movie, it's gotta be Batman. There's this new animated one, where they've got him fighting the Shredder and Ra's al Ghul with the Ninja Turtles from New York. It sounds so nuts, it's gotta be good!"

"I'm game," Pedro said, launching a few air punches. "Maybe we could pick up some skills."

"Yeah!" Eugene cheered. "I think we've earned a few hours screen time. After all, it's not like Rosa and Victor can say we didn't get enough fresh air today."

"Darla? Billy?" Mary asked. "Batman vs. Shredder OK with you?"

"Sure, whatever," Billy said. "I've got homework anyway, so I'll just do it in the living room with you guys."

"Homework?" Freddy recoiled. "Billy, what the heck is wrong with you? We're going to be watching Batman. _Batman!_"

"_Cartoon_ Batman," Billy countered. He cast his gaze down and sighed. "But, yeah, it doesn't matter. Being with you guys is what counts. I can finish the worksheets later."

"Oh my god," Freddy scoffed. "When did you become such a cheese?"

Billy straightened. "I'm not a cheese!" he retorted. "There's nothing cheesy about doing your homework, or spending time with your family."

"Gah!" Freddy choked. "Dude, do you even hear yourself?" He pointed. "You've changed. Those powers have changed you, messed with your brain!"

"They have not!"

"Oh, come on!" Freddy said. "When you first got here, you were like, you didn't care about anything. Running away, blowing off school. Stealing my Superman bullet! Now it's like, you raise your hand for every question!"

"So what?" Billy said, stepping closer. "What are you trying to say?"

"Hey, hey, guys, let's tone this down," Mary said. "Freddy, you know Billy was really hurting when he came to us. Hurting and angry at the world. We all know what that's like. We know how awful it is feeling that you're totally alone. That no one cares...that no one _wants _you. Not really."

"We care," Darla said, hugging Billy's arm.

"That's right, Darla. We do," she said.

Freddy puffed his cheeks and blew out an exasperated sigh. Mary shot him a very pointed look.

"A lot of people out there don't get this," she said, "but I think you have to feel safe before you can let yourself care. Like, truly care. About others, about school, about anything outside yourself. If we have that... Then, Billy's right. There's nothing cheesy about it."

"Good grief..." Freddy muttered. "I'm surrounded by nerds."

"Good," Eugene said, giving Freddy's arm a sharp nudge with his elbow. "Maybe some of our smarts will rub off on you!"

"Ha ha," Freddy sneered.

"Let's go in the house," Pedro said, already edging for the door.

"Guys," Eugene said, "is the movie up on Amazon or Netflix or what?"

"I don't know," Freddy snapped irritably. "You'll have to check."

Darla squeezed Billy's hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Batman is seriously scary!" she said. "But I like Robin. He's sooo cute! If he's in the movie, I'm in!"

"He's in the movie, Darla," Freddy said, sharing an eye-roll with Pedro, and the little girl let out a happy _squee_!

The kids laughed and even Freddy's expression softened a bit. Darla and Eugene raced for the door with Mary and Pedro close behind. Billy started to shuffle after them, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his bright red hoodie, but Freddy called him back.

"Look, man," he said. "I'm sorry I got snappy. It's just...today aside, I thought we'd be doing way more hero stuff and lots less, well, homework, you know? I mean, we're not, like, regular kids anymore. We're superheros now! So, why—?"

"Why stay in school?" Billy said. "Is that what you're asking? Is that really what you think this is all about?"

"What? No, of course not!" Freddy said. "But... We faced down a monster today, right? We saved the city with super powers and it's like, I don't even have a _name_, you know? I mean, 'The Shazam Family' is great and all, and of course you're 'Shazam' now, the marvelous captain of lightning and thunder and whatever, but what about me, and the rest of us? We can't all be shouting our real names in the middle of a battle – that would wreck any hope of protecting our real identities!"

"You're right. I've actually been thinking about that," Billy said, looking thoughtful. "Let's bring it up inside. See if the others—"

"Forget inside!" Freddy said. "We've got a lair, man!"

Billy shook his head.

"The Rock of Eternity isn't a clubhouse, Freddy. It's a serious place, with serious magic. We can't just go hang out there whenever we feel like it."

"Why not?" Freddy protested. "The place is yours now, isn't it? The wizard guy left it all to you. And there's those stone thrones there, like – like Cair Paravel in Narnia, only _we're _the ones who get to be adult heroes! And we know that six of those thrones are for us, Billy. That's confirmed. _We're_ the Shazam Family now!"

"Look, we'll go back soon, I promise," Billy said. "I just think, with that big paper coming up and everything, it's better if we—"

"Forget the stupid school stuff!" Freddy exclaimed. "Since when do you care so much anyway!"

"It's not that bad," Billy said. "I actually like my topic, and—"

"Stop. Just stop," Freddy said. "Just tell me: when's soon?"

"Spring break," Billy said. "We'll go back as soon as school's out. All of us. Presentations will be over then and we'll have the whole week before Easter to explore the place and figure out— _Ach!_" he winced and raised his hands to his head. "Oh, whoa… Freddy, do…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Freddy said, frowning as he stared around the empty yard. "What's going on?"

Billy straightened slowly and blinked, a look of pure awe taking over his face. "Holy moley," he whispered.

"Billy?" Freddy demanded. "Billy, come on, man, this isn't funny. Tell me what's happening! What do you hear!"

"They want me…that is, they…they want the captain…" Billy blinked and stared at him, his eyes wide and shining. "Holy moley…! Freddy, I've gotta go. Tell the others sorry I can't make the movie, but I'll try to be back for dinner, OK? Don't let Rosa and Victor worry! **SHAZAM!**"

A bolt of lightning shot to Earth and Freddy had to shield his eyes.

"Billy, no," he shouted, his voice cracking as the red-and-gold suited superhero his best friend had become flew into the sky. "Billy, come on! At least let me come too!"

"Sorry, can't," Shazam called over his broad shoulder, his adult voice deep and resonant. "Not yet. The invitation was for me alone. But, I'll talk to the guys, see if I can get you in. The whole gang! I promise!"

"In what! Where are you going!"

"…the Justice League…!" Freddy heard on the wind as the hero vanished into the distance.

"The… The Ju..Ju..Jus… No… No way…! _Gak!_" Freddy choked for real and found himself coughing, stumbling in shock across the uneven grass to the back door.

"Freddy, there you are," Mary called from the kitchen, over the sound of popping popcorn. "What's keeping you guys? We're almost ready to start the movie."

"Movie. _Pffaw_," Freddy snorted, his voice still hoarse from his coughing fit. "How'm I supposed to watch a stupid cartoon movie when Billy gets to go _meet _the _actual_ **_Batman_**!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mary asked, suddenly concerned. "Did something happen? Did that Ibac guy escape?"

"Nah." Freddy cleared his throat, a spike of raw envy making his fists and features clench. "Seems like Billy got a call from the Justice League. The. Justice. League! Well, Shazam did. Captain Marvelous Lightning Bolts! But not us. Not _me_. They only wanted _him_!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Mary said, and Freddy stared at her, slack-jawed.

"How can you say that!" he exclaimed, waving his arm. "Billy gets an invitation, and we don't? How is that even slightly fair!"

"I'd say it's damn fair," Mary said so sternly that Freddy blinked. "The wizard gave his powers to him, Freddy, not us. It was Billy's choice to share that power. He didn't have to. And, if the Justice League wants to talk to him, I trust Shazam to be our spokesperson. Our captain."

"Right," Freddy scoffed. "And, what? We're just, like, his freakin' lieutenants now?"

Mary clasped Freddy's arm and looked him straight in the eye.

"Freddy," she said. "This is a good thing. It means the heroes are watching. That they think we've been doing a good job for our city and its people. Even if we don't get invitations, we should all be proud of that. Remember, we're still a family, Freddy. A team."

Freddy smirked. "And if I went in the living room right now and told everybody what I just told you—"

"Don't!" Mary snapped, shooting him a sharp glare. "Not yet. We'll wait for Billy to come back, find out what he has to say. Then, we'll tell the team."

"Like a couple of good lieutenants…" Freddy mumbled.

"Just like that," Mary said, and pulled the steaming popcorn bag out of the microwave. "Quick, get the bowls. This is really hot."

"Whatever…" Freddy scowled bitterly, but did as he'd been told, his inner heart still seething.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In another part of time and space, in a realm carved from many dimensions, a malformed statue creaked and groaned in its rocky alcove: one of seven depictions of the cardinal sins of humankind. Pride and Greed, Gluttony and Lust, Wrath and Sloth – all were there, locked in stone. But not dormant. Never dormant.

Eerie whispers echoed in the hall…cloudy images and half-formed thoughts…and the seventh statue's eyes glowed green.

It was just a moment – only a moment. But Mister Mind took note, as he noted most things.

"Envy…" he cackled, the sound from his voicebox tinny and strange. "Of course, it would be Envy…"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References include - Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank; __Batman The Brave and the Bold: The Malicious Mr. Mind; Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, by C.S. (Clive Staples) Lewis._

_Your reviews and comments are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading! :D  
_


	3. Part III

Part III

The towering spires and skyscrapers of Metropolis gleamed a warm, buttery gold in the late afternoon sun, silhouetted against the clear, blue bay. Billy / Captain Lightning / Shazam – (Freddy was right, he thought. The Family really did have to pick official superhero names for themselves) – stopped short in mid-air and floated for a moment, his eyes and mouth gaping wide.

"Holy moley! There it is!" he exclaimed, opening his arms to embrace the entire panoramic sprawl. "The Big Apricot itself! There's Metropolis Harbor and – hey! The Statue of Liberty! Oh, and there's the Daily Planet building! _Ha!_ So cool! Man, I bet the guys would love a picture of this!" He patted his waist, his belt, and sighed. "Too bad I can't get to my phone in this outfit…"

The breeze off the water struck his face, billowed around his cape, and he laughed, letting the joy of the moment fill him - zipping and weaving around the city's iconic buildings like a bolt of red-gold lightning.

"_WHEEEEEEEE HA HA HA!_" he crowed. "This is so awesome! This city is even bigger in real life than it looks on the news! Holy moley – I wonder if I'll run into Superman up here! Or, would he already be at the meeting…?"

He slowed down and looked around, rising a little higher so he could peer past the bustling crowds and street traffic to the rail network that sped goods and passengers in and out and around the city like the veins and arteries of a pumping heart.

"There," he said. "That's where the rail lines converge. That must be their grand central station! That's where I was told to go. But…"

He glanced down at his outfit…the skin-tight uniform, the glowing lightning bolt on his chest…

"No way can I walk into a place that packed looking like this! Cameras and security will be all over me!"

The caped superhero flew in close to the low, marble-faced building and touched down in a neighboring alley, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was around to see.

"**SHAZAM!**"

Billy felt the electricity surge through him, the warm static field spark and tingle over his skin, and then it was gone. The height, the strength, the powers… Only Billy Batson was left, a fourteen-year-old kid in a red hoodie and knit cap, weaving his way through the dense commuter crowd through the gleaming doors and into the vast, open space inside the station.

"Holy moley…" Billy stared up at the marble columns, the domed ceiling frescoed with stars. An unintelligible voice echoed over a tinny PA system, presumably offering schedule updates and warning advice to the hundreds upon hundreds of people too preoccupied with their own business to listen. Billy pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a few tourist shots of the place, then searched the many signs he saw for a clue as to where to head next.

"Ah! Passports and Photo IDs!" he cheered, and dashed off, trying to make his way against the main current of much taller adults. "Excuse me! Oh, sorry, excuse me! _Sheesh_, this place…!"

The signs led him down a tributary corridor, then to a much less trafficked offshoot hallway. As he strode over the polished floor tiles under the florescent lights, the hustling echoes of the main station faded until he was left alone. Totally alone in a dead-end hall with a battered, antique-looking instant photo booth.

"'Out of Order'," Billy read the sign hanging over the worn and dusty curtain. He poked at the frayed cloth and wrinkled his nose. "Gross. I don't get this. Am I being pranked? Seriously, this can't be right. I mean, I followed the directions! I came all the way here from Philly, and— _Gah!_"

The ancient machine came to life with a hum and Billy gasped. Gingerly, he pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the booth. A round camera-eye focused on him, and he heard a mechanical, female voice.

"Speak your name."

"Huh?" Billy blinked. "Do you mean, like, _my _name? Or…"

"Speak your name," the computer voice repeated.

"My name. Yeah, sure. OK," Billy said, and clenched his fists. "**SHAZAM!**"

Light flashed, electricity crackled and arced, and the machine powered down with a sigh – dark, lifeless…

And completely empty.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References include - Young Justice: Misplaced; The Daily Planet Guide to Metropolis._

I was only able to finish this small piece last night, but there's more coming soon. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

What do you think so far? Please review! :D


	4. Part IV

Part IV

"…the hell!" Flash exclaimed and jumped back from the sparking control panel with his hands in the air. "I didn't do it! I didn't touch anything!"

"It's not you," J'onn J'onzz told the fleet-footed hero, his green Martian face set in a grim frown as he narrowed his eyes at the readouts. "There was a massive power surge just as the Einstein-Rosen bridge began to open."

"Einstein-Rosen... You mean the Boom Tube?" Flash said.

"Yes," the Martian said. "I mean the extradimensional portal we opened to transport our potential candidate from the Metropolis train station to our Watchtower. I'm not certain the system is strong enough to compensate…"

"It is," Batman stated, striding through the automatic doors into the Watchtower control room with Nightwing and Robin at his flank. "Just barely." He took a seat at the sparking controls and started tapping at the keypad with his gloved hands, his frown a near match for J'onzz's. "Seems our new arrival activated his powers while in the booth. From what I've learned of him, though, I doubt the act was malicious. Possibly a defensive move. J'onn?"

"Confirmed, Batman," the Martian said. "The electrical disturbance has been successfully absorbed by our system. Indeed, it seems we received only a small, residual fraction of what had been a far more severe energy blast."

Flash quirked his brow.

"Wait – you mean just a small fraction of that guy's power nearly shorted out our computer?"

J'onzz grunted. "So it would seem."

Flash snorted, impressed. "Brutal."

"Our guest has been placed in holding for an automatic security scan," J'onzz reported. "Once the computer finishes with him, we can determine his motives."

"The data from that scan is coming in right now," Nightwing said from an adjacent panel, where he and Robin stood watching the computer collect the newcomer's biodata. "Wow – we're getting some off the charts readings here! Not just electricity manipulation, but strength, stamina, accelerated healing…" He turned and faced the others, his eyebrows raised above his mask. "Whoever this guy is, he's seriously stacked. I mean seriously. Power-wise, it looks like he could easily rival Superman. You too, Flash."

"What?" Flash said, zipping over to stare at the charts. "All that, and speed too? I gotta say, that's impressive. Guess it's a good thing he's on our side." He glanced at Batman. "He is on our side, right? Sorry, but things were pretty busy at the lab. I mean, I knew we were having a meeting tonight, but I didn't exactly have a chance to catch up on the news before heading up here from my day job."

"The media has taken to calling him 'Shazam'," Batman informed them. "Origins, unknown. He's been summoned here, on Superman's recommendation, as a candidate for possible membership in the League. It seems Superman has been observing this Shazam's activities ever since he answered his request to visit Fawcett Central School in Philadelphia a few months back. Said he has 'a good heart'."

"Pretty high praise from the world's biggest boy scout," Nightwing said. "Oh, and speak of the red-and-blue devil…"

"Sorry I'm late. Glad you could all make it," Superman greeted over the pneumatic hiss of the sliding door, holding up a folded newspaper as he strode over to join his teammates. "I brought along this evening's edition of _The Daily Planet_. Hot off the presses!"

"Seen it. Read it," Batman said without turning his head.

"What?" Superman blinked. "But, this hasn't even hit Gotham's newsstands yet."

Batman held up his Batphone, the main article already on the screen. "Print is dead," he deadpanned.

Superman shot him a look.

"I'll take that. Thanks!" Flash said, snatching the newspaper and giving the front page a quick once-over. "Ohhhhh! I get it now!" he said. "Shazam – he's that new guy! The one who showed up back around Christmas! So, he's the one we're interviewing today!"

Nightwing and Robin shared a smirk.

"You're right on top of things, Flash," Superman said with a smile. "So, where is our newest candidate? I thought he'd be here by now."

"He is," Batman said.

"The guy nearly blew out a Boom Tube getting here with that lightning of his," Nightwing said, gesturing to the busy monitor screens. "Nearly fried our systems too. We doubt it was on purpose, but the computer dumped him in a precautionary security scan anyway. Still, I'd stay he's set to turn up right about…"

An elevator rose up a transparent shaft and a tall, very muscular, very befuddled man stepped hesitantly out. He turned slowly in place, staring up and all around with a wide-eyed wondrous gape.

"…now," Nightwing finished and crossed his arms, leaning back against the console.

"Holy moley…" the newcomer stammered, his gold boots clacking on the polished floor as he turned. "Where am I? What the heck is this place!"

"Shazam," Superman greeted, holding out a friendly hand to the red-and-gold clad superhero. "Good to see you again. I'm pleased you decided to accept our invitation. Welcome to the Watchtower. Headquarters of the Justice League."

Shazam stared, then smiled and took the Kryptonian's proffered hand in relief.

"Superman! Hey! Oh, thank goodness," he said. "So, I am in the right place after all! It's crazy, I know, but I was starting to wonder if I'd been abducted by aliens or— Hey! You're Martian Manhunter!" he exclaimed, zipping at super-speed to shake J'onn's hand. "And the Flash! _Ha ha_, so cool! You know, my friend has a poster of you. Running. And a t-shirt with that Flash emblem. Lightning, yeah? Kinda like mine. And… Oh, my god…"

Shazam's voice trailed away as the Dark Knight rose to his feet in front of him.

"I'm Batman."

"_Geep!_" Shazam squeaked despite himself. He clapped both hands to his mouth, his wide eyes bulging. "Oh, my god," he gasped. "Oh, my god, you said it! You actually said it! Oh wow! Fred—that is, uh… Seriously, though, he'd have a heart attack if he heard that, I swear! Wait – wait, I just had a thought!"

Shazam patted his golden belt. Batman narrowed his eyes, tracking his every move. But—

"Yes!" Shazam exclaimed. "Yeah, I had my phone out this time – I still have my phone!" He held it up to Batman and said, "Can you say your name again? Please? Can I take a video? Or, one of them can do it. It can be you and me, together – our first meeting! Video proof of authenticity!"

"Sheesh, man," Nightwing commented dryly. "Stay whelmed."

Robin snorted. "I know, right?" he said. "And I thought the Flash was…enthusiastic…"

"Huh?" Shazam squinted at Nightwing. "I'm sorry…who…?"

"I'm Nightwing," he said, and smirked at Shazam's blank look. "Not quite the same effect, I know."

"Sorry," Shazam said, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry, it's good to meet you. I'm kinda new to this. My friend Freddy, he's the one up on all the latest superhero stuff, and…wait… Oh wow... You're Robin! The real Robin!" Shazam realized, grinning down at the scowling boy by Nightwing's side. Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose. "My kid sister has, like, such a crush on you, man! But she's, like, seven or whatever so, you know… It's cute. Anyway—"

"We're wasting time," Batman said and strode for the door, his black cape billowing dramatically even though there wasn't any wind. The others fell in behind him, casting Shazam varying glances, ranging from amused to nonplussed, as they passed by.

Shazam moved to tuck his phone away, only to blink in surprise at his empty hand.

"Hey – my phone! Who—?"

"You'll get it back when you leave," Batman said, pocketing the device.

"Wha—? How—? When did he...?"

Superman clapped a guiding hand on Shazam's shoulder to help him break out of his dumbstruck stare.

"OK," Shazam said, "I have got to learn that move. I mean, I didn't even feel him take it. And his whole cape thing…!"

Superman raised his eyebrows at him. Shazam blinked and straightened his shoulders.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I'm a little…excited…you know… To be here. With you and…all of them."

He fell into step beside the brightly clad Kryptonian, unable to keep from marveling at how similar the two of them were in height and build.

"I really should thank you again. For, uh… You know, for agreeing to drop by Fawcett Central like that," he said sincerely. "It really meant the world to my, uh… My young friend."

"It was my pleasure," Superman said.

"The bullies haven't bothered him since. I've seen to that."

"Glad to hear it."

Shazam smiled.

"So, this is really the home of the Justice League?"

"Our newest headquarters," Superman told him as they walked together into a long, curving corridor. The transparent inner hull wall looked out over a state-of-the-art cafeteria. The outer, at the softly glowing curve of the Earth, far, far below. "What do you think of the view?"

Shazam stared, then rushed to the outer hull, pressing his hands and forehead against the cool transparent aluminum.

"Holy moley… We're in space?" he exclaimed, turning his amazed grin on Superman. "This is a space station? _We're in space!_"

"Well," Superman said. "Yes."

"Oh man. Oh, holy moley, I'm in space. I'm with the Justice League. On a space station!"

"This way," Superman said, and Shazam trailed after him, staring alternately down at the Earth and into the cafeteria, where he saw a few more familiar-looking faces chatting together at the tables.

"I can't believe this is real," he said excitedly. "Whoa, that guy's Green Arrow! Hi! And that's…wait, who is that? Some Aqua-dude? The hell is he eating? Man, this place is so awesome!"

Superman smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Come on. The conference hall is just ahead."

"What'll happen there?" Shazam asked.

"The Justice League's leading members have gathered to meet you," Superman told him. "We'd like to learn about you, and to tell you more about us. And to ask if you're open to membership on our team."

"Hey, you bet," Shazam said. "But...why now? I mean, why did you guys decide to contact me today and not, like, last week when I stopped that oil guy's giant robots from tearing up those solar panels?"

"Well," Superman said, "last week you were mainly a local hero. Which is fine. But, now it seems you've gone international."

Shazam furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"That last exploit against Ibac," Superman said. "It just so happens there was a reporter on scene, from _The Daily Planet_. Once he submitted his report, a press release was sent out to news organizations around the country. And from there, well..." He paused at the door and regarded the red-clad hero. "It's not just WHIZ local news and internet videos anymore, my friend. The whole world knows about Shazam."

"Holy moley," he whispered.

"So," Superman said, giving Shazam's arm a supportive clasp. "Ready to face the team?"

"Huh?" Shazam looked up. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled and squared his shoulders to match Superman's confident posture. "Let's do this."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include – Justice League: Unlimited - Clash; Young Justice (series); Shazam! (movie); Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (transparent aluminum - which, apparently, is now a real thing!); Superman/Shazam: First Thunder by Judd Winick and Joshua Middleton. _

_Note: Most of the inspiration for the depiction of the Justice League's headquarters, the operation of the Boom Tubes, and the League's members in this chapter is drawn from the Justice League/Justice League: Unlimited and Young Justice animated series, which is why I included Martian Manhunter and Nightwing in the group. :)  
_

_More updates are in the works and will be coming soon. Stay tuned, and thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think! :D_


	5. Part V

Part V

"Batman folds his pizza," Pedro said for the fifth time, grinning broadly as the movie's end credits began to scroll up the screen. "He folds his pizza! That is just… It's too epic, man. Way too epic!"

Freddy waved away his foster brother's excitement.

"They just put that in 'cause he's from Gotham, and Gothamites fold their pizza," he said. "No one knows if the real Batman eats pizza like that – or even at all."

"I bet Billy could tell us," Darla said, and a muscle in Freddy's jaw twitched. "He got Superman to come to our school, remember? I bet if he asked—"

"What - because he's a superhero he's suddenly best friends with all the other heroes? Is that it Darla?" Freddy snapped, and sighed. "How about we talk about something else?"

The little girl sat back on the couch and crossed her arms. "I just said he could ask," she sulked. Freddy rubbed his face and growled under his breath.

"Sometimes I wonder why they even make these movies," Eugene commented, his gaze fixed on his laptop's open screen. "I mean, it's not like they depict these superheroes as real people. They never give us any clues about their real names, or insights into who these heroes and villains actually are when they're not fighting each other. It's just, like, you know, stuff you see on the news. Only animated, and with more punching."

"And a moral framework," Mary added, smirking. "Hey, Freddy, remember that He-Man show you used to love - the one about the timid prince who said some magic words and became a powerful hero? Every episode had, like, a 'lesson of the day.' Probably so parents wouldn't complain about the 'violence'."

Freddy smirked back. "That really was a cartoon," he said. "You know, I read the only reason the Justice League members let their images and emblems be used commercially like this is because the proceeds from the merchandising stuff goes to repairing city infrastructure. All the smashed-up bridges and streets and skyscrapers and things."

"That's not a bad idea, if it's true," Mary said thoughtfully. "Better than the 'superhero tax' that mayor was talking about starting in Metropolis. And Gotham. And Central City…"

Eugene chuckled. "Freddy has so many superhero shirts, he's probably paid for fixing half those places."

Freddy wrinkled his nose at him. "Very funny."

"I thought so," Eugene teased. "That fight with Ibac today really messed up downtown, though. Think they'll make a movie about us to pay for the repairs?"

"That would be so cool!" Darla squeaked, bouncing in place on the cushion. "Guys, we should totally make our own movie! Then Freddy can post it and we'll get so many views!"

"Calm down, Darla," Freddy said, holding her back to keep her from bouncing onto his leg. "We're not going to make a movie. Not as 'us', anyway. We'd have to be superheroes to make a superhero movie, and that can only happen when Billy decides to share his powers. For now, at least…"

"Where is Billy, anyway?" Pedro asked, sitting up so he could look around the room. "I thought he was going to watch this with us."

Freddy opened his mouth, only to close it in a scowl when Mary shot him a sharp look over Eugene's and Darla's heads.

"Billy decided to do his homework upstairs after all," she lied.

Freddy narrowed his eyes at her, his glare hardening when she ignored him. Pedro shook his head.

"Homework on a Saturday," he said. "Maybe those powers really have messed with his brain..."

"I know, right," Freddy scoffed, looking up as their foster mother, Rosa, breezed into the living room, followed closely by her husband, Victor.

"Hey, kids!" Victor said. "We are completely out of milk and eggs, so your mom and I are going to pick up some groceries."

"Anyone want to come with us?" Rosa invited. "You'll get to choose tonight's dinner!"

"I will! I will!" Darla cried and raced for her purple coat. "I want sesame tofu and green beans!"

"How about some pepper steak and cheesy sour cream potatoes?" Victor suggested.

"No, no! I want tofu!" Darla insisted.

Victor raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"I'll go," Pedro said, prying himself up with a grunt and kicking his training weights further under the table as he followed the little girl to the coat rack. "I want to get some protein bars."

"Anyone else?" Rosa asked brightly. "Mary? Eugene? Freddy? Bi— Oh…where's Billy?"

"Upstairs," Freddy said dryly, casting Mary a sidelong glance. "Doing his homework."

"In that case, Freddy, maybe you should go up and do yours too," Rosa said. "Mary, would you mind watching them?"

"No problem," she said, and Rosa smiled.

"Eugene?" she asked. "You coming or staying?"

"Staying," he said, his eyes firmly glued on his computer screen.

"All right, then," Victor said. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we eat. See you in about an hour, OK?"

"OK! Bye!" the remaining kids chorused.

Freddy held his smile in place and waited for the front door to slam before grabbing his crutch and rising to his feet.

"Great, Mary," he said. "Just great! What are we going to say when they get back?"

"Something wrong?" Eugene asked.

"It's nothing," Mary said.

"It's Billy," Freddy said at the same time, and clenched his fists. "He's not upstairs, OK," he told Eugene. "He's out being Shazam. Without us!"

"So?" Eugene said, still more focused on his computer than his siblings. "He does that all the time, making his rounds, checking for crimes and disturbances. He usually goes out much later at night, I'll admit, but a lot did happen today. He'll call us if there's trouble."

Freddy snarled, grabbed his backpack, and stalked toward the stairs. Halfway there, he threw down the bag and turned to face them.

"No. No!" he exclaimed. "I can't be the only one who cares how totally unfair this is! If you—"

"Yo, guys! Guys, look at this!" Eugene exclaimed, setting his laptop on the coffee table and turning it so Mary and Freddy could see the screen.

"What?" Freddy said bitterly, coming back into the room. "Just tell us, Eugene."

"It just showed up in my rec list," Eugene said. "An article in _The Daily Planet_ by Clark Kent and Lois Lane. And it's about us!"

"Lois Lane," Mary repeated. "She's the reporter who gave Superman his name! I wonder what she says about us…"

"Whoa, this is cool," Eugene said as he scanned his spectacled gaze over the text. "Looks like they listed us by the color of our super outfits. The grey one, they're calling 'Shazam Thunder'." He beamed up at his siblings. "That's me!"

"Then, I guess I'm 'Lady Shazam'?" Mary said, and wrinkled her brow. "Hm. I'm not sure if I like that. Sounds kind of…I don't know… Kind of stuffy. Like something out of a Jane Austin novel, maybe, or the Three Musketeers. 'Lady Shazam'..."

"'Sky'?" Freddy exclaimed, his adolescent voice cracking. "They're calling me 'Shazam Sky'? What kind of superhero name is that! Dude… We have to fix this. I don't care if these reporters named Superman – we can totally come up with better names than this!"

Mary bit at her thumbnail. "I don't know," she mused. "I suppose I could get used to 'Lady Shazam'…" She smiled. "Yeah…the more I say it... It has a sort of romantic, King Arthur kind of feel, don't you think? 'Lady Shazam…'"

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"I like my name," Eugene said, smiling. "And Darla's is pretty cool too. 'Shazam Lightning'! Billy's just plain 'Shazam,' I guess, but they do say some bystanders overheard us calling him 'Captain.'"

Freddy scoffed. "And what'd they call Pedro?" he said. "'Shazam Muscles'?"

"No." Eugene gestured to the screen. "They're calling him 'Shazam Strong.'"

"That's…not better." Freddy grunted. "But still not as dumb as mine. Oh my god, this sucks! I mean, the whole world is probably reading this right now!"

"It's not so bad," Eugene said. "Your costume is the color of the sky, and you fly. Makes sense to me."

"But you and Darla, you get something active!" Freddy said. "Shazam Thunder, Shazam Lightning! Shazam Sky is just…" He shook his head, gripping his crutch until his fingers turned white.

"Thunder and lightning come from the sky," Eugene offered.

Freddy ground his teeth and headed back toward the stairs, kicking his backpack ahead of him.

"You know," Mary called after him, "if you think about it, most superhero names aren't that impressive out of context. I mean: Super-Man – a man with superpowers? Bat-Man – a man who stalks around dressed like a bat? They're kind of on the nose."

"What's your point?" Freddy demanded.

"My point is, it's the hero behind the name that makes it cool, Freddy," Mary said. "Not the other way around."

Freddy pinched his lips together. Then he grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and started clomping up the stairs.

"I'll be in my room," he said. "If Billy comes back…" He stopped and shook his head. "You know, screw it. If he's not back home in fifteen minutes, I'm calling his cell. I don't care _where _he is! I'm done being the one who makes up his excuses!"

Freddy finished his angry climb and slammed the door to the bedroom he and Billy shared. Eugene looked up at Mary.

"What's his problem? All the stuff that's been happening to us – the powers, defeating the bad guys, getting our names in the paper! That's all ridiculously cool stuff!" He blinked at her. "Isn't it?"

"It definitely is, Eugene," she assured him. "Freddy just needs some time to cool down."

"OK," Eugene said and turned his attention back to the screen. "'Shazam Thunder," he said in a fake-deep voice, and laughed brightly to himself. "So cool!"

Mary smiled, but her eyes remained concerned as she glanced up the stairs…

* * *

"Pick up, Billy, dammit! Why won't you answer your phone!"

Freddy tossed his phone across his desk and leaned back in his chair, running his gaze over the clipped _Daily Planet _articles that papered the wall by his lower bunk; his superhero posters; his boxes of comic books and graphic novels; his drawers full of superhero t-shirts and collectable memorabilia. Billy's upper bunk, by contrast, featured a shelf lined with sports stuff: a few bobbleheads, a folded football jersey he'd picked up after sneaking into a game, a signed baseball, some baseball cards he'd taped to the wall…

"Why Billy?" he muttered darkly to himself, swiveling his chair and kicking at the legs of his desk. "Why the hell did he get picked? I'm the one who's studied this stuff – I'm the one who's put in the work to learn every hero's strength, every villain's weakness! I was right here, right in the same room even, and his stupid dead wizard never questioned me. So, what the hell made _him_ so 'perfect'?"

A sudden draft made him shiver, and Freddy glanced around. The window was shut, the closet door closed.

He frowned and shook it off.

"Maybe…" he mused. "Maybe some of the magic does rub off. Maybe, if I said the wizard's name and really concentrated…really _believed _in the magic…"

Freddy grabbed his crutch and stood, closing his eyes and breathing slowly in and out to calm his racing mind and heart.

"OK," he said. "OK, I can do this. Shazam!" he called out. "**SHAZAM!**"

Freddy opened his eyes, glanced down at his hands, his legs…

And swore under his breath.

"Nothing. No change," he said and sank back into his chair…only to hear a door creak open behind him.

"Stupid closet," Freddy muttered and pried himself back up again. He raised his hand to slam the door closed, but something was wrong…something was different…

He moved closer, seeing – not the usual mess of winter clothes, battered board games, and loose action figures – but a dense mist that grew brighter as he drew nearer. As he stepped past the threshold, the mist coalesced into a rough and shadowed tunnel of rock that Freddy recognized at once.

"The Rock of Eternity?" he gasped, turning slowly in a wide-eyed circle. "Could I… Oh, my god – did I just open a portal to the Rock of Eternity! Or was it… Billy?" he called out, his reedy voice echoing among the stones as he used his crutch to quickly limp-hop forward toward what he hoped was the throne room. "Billy, are you there? Did you call me? Wha—!"

Freddy felt something in his ears, vibrating his skull, and an image like a hologram filled the space before him: a giant pair of round-lensed spectacles hovering and gleaming like the creepy billboard in that _Great Gatsby_ movie he'd been forced to watch at school.

"…the hell," Freddy gasped, his heart pounding in his chest. "What is this? Who's doing this!"

"Freddy Freeman," spoke a strange, oddly tinny voice – bypassing his ears, it seemed, to sound in his brain like a thought. Freddy blinked and winced at the intensely invasive sensation. "Welcome back to the Rock of Eternity."

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound braver than he felt. "Are you, like… Are you the ghost of that old guy Billy met? Are you the wizard Shazam?"

"I have been watching you, my boy," the voice told him, cleanly evading his question. "Evaluating your progress these past months. You have been found most worthy."

"Yeah?" Freddy squinted, trying to see past or through the glasses illusion to no avail. "Most worthy of what?"

"Worthy of being bestowed a mantle of power in your own right," the voice said.

"A mantle…" Freddy shook his head. "You mean, you want to give me superpowers too? Powers like…like Billy?"

"The powers from which the Champion draws rank among the greatest in all the Seven Realms," the voice said. "A heavy burden for one boy to bear alone. Would you not agree?"

"Well, I'm not gonna argue there," Freddy said. "But, if you really have been observing me, you'll know I've studied superheroes and supervillains for years. I'm up on all the tricks. So, if you're like, some kind of cave demon trying to deceive me into tricking Billy into, like, handing over his powers or something, it's not gonna work! You got that!"

The tinny voice laughed in his head until Freddy began to smile and chuckle at his own paranoia.

"Such a clever child," the voice soothed. "You do know that the wizard you spoke of chose his champion in haste. Perhaps, had he more time, he could have made a more thorough search. Alas, he was forced by default to bestow his powers upon the next mortal on his list. What a shame he never met you."

"Wait – are you saying that I was on the wizard's list?" Freddy said. "That it wasn't just Billy – I was in line for an interview too?"

"Batson does come before Freeman in most standardized alphabets," the voice mused sadly. "That's the way the wizard worked his way through each generation, seeking but one champion with the purest, most perfect heart."

"And, you say Billy got picked by default? Why, because the wizard was dying?"

"It is not too late, Freddy Freeman," the voice said. "The wizard's oversight can still be corrected. Should you take the champion's place, no harm would come to Billy, I assure you. Except, the powers that now course through him would, instead, be yours."

Freddy bit his lip until he tasted blood. The temptation he felt was deeply physical, something more than want, deeper than desire. He found himself moving closer…reaching out his hand…

"No," he snapped, stumbling back, and the statue of Envy rattled angrily in its alcove. "No way, man! My real folks made their living as grifters and thieves before they got locked up, and if there's one thing they taught me, it's that if a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is. This definitely sounds too good to be true. So, whatever your real plan is, it's not gonna work! You're not using me to get to Billy!"

"Such loyalty. I'm impressed," the voice said dryly. "Return to your world, Earth child. I've learned all I need…for the moment…"

The illusion faded and Freddy vanished, reappearing back in his room woozy and disoriented.

"So much for the direct approach," the tinny voice noted. "Seems I will have to be more cunning..."

The vast shadow the voice's owner cast on the wall shrank dramatically as a small, green caterpillar-like being edged away from the flickering torchlight lighting the vast space that had once been the lair of the wizard Shazam.

"The Freeman child will not remember this encounter," the being mused, "but, there is still time to try again. The wizard's champion is learning quickly, but he is not yet at full strength. He knows nothing of the Source, has no idea of his responsibilities – of the true nature and purpose of his powers or how to wield them. That ignorance makes him vulnerable...for now. But, he's still strong. The bonds of family protect him. And yet..."

The tiny being paused at a looking glass, peering past his worm-like reflection to the inside of the Vasquez home - to Mary and Eugene on the living room couch; to Freddy drawing angry doodles in his notebook of Billy's red-clad Shazam being outdone and overtaken by Shazam Sky.

"The seeds are there, the fissures already present," he said. "Like the worm in the apple, I'll crawl in...attack the core...eat out the heart while leaving the surface shiny and crisp. By the time the champion realizes he's under attack, he'll already have lost - crushed by the masterful manipulations of Mister Mind! _Bwa ha ha!_" The being broke into a tinny, maniacal laugh. "_Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!_"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (series); Justice League: War; Shazam: Power of Hope by Paul Dini;_ _Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank; Shazam! (movie); Marvel Family Wikipedia article (lists their new names); Justice League Action - The Brain Buster; Batman The Brave and the Bold - __The Malicious Mr. Mind._

Next time: Back to the Watchtower. Please review! :D


	6. Part VI

Part VI

The Watchtower's conference hall had no windows. It had light panels designed to look like windows. But, its high cathedral-like ceiling and enormous holographic monitor screens gave it a spacious, airy feel just the same.

Shazam smirked to himself as he stared around the impressive metallic chamber, feeling an itchy urge to fly up and touch the polished ceiling – press his hands against the shiny, textured surface. He wouldn't do it, not with the biggest big shots of the Justice League staring at him. But, knowing he could…knowing his powers and strengths were on par with, if not greater than, many of the seasoned heroes seated at the round table in front of him – and that they knew it too, that they liked him, _wanted _him on their team…!

It had been about three months since he'd gotten his powers – three months of transitioning between being Billy Batson and the superhero Shazam – and it still felt surreal to stand among adults, look them in the eye, and realize they saw him as one of them. That weird feeling was even stronger here, where he stood, not just as a grown-up among grown-ups, but as a superhero among superheroes.

But it was a good weird. An amazing weird. After all, if anyone understood about secret identities – and the importance of keeping them secret – it had to be this group. If they didn't ask…and even if they did… There was no law saying he had to answer. He didn't have to tell them the big, broad-chested guy they were interviewing for membership in their League was basically the same age as Robin, if not a year or two younger…

And why should he? Here, in this place, with these people, he could be the adult hero he appeared to be. This powerful grown-up body…it wasn't a lie, it wasn't a game, it wasn't a costume he put on after school. He really was Shazam, and if Shazam belonged anywhere, it had to be here with these incredible heroes.

"Then, you are saying you are that wizard's heir," J'onn J'onzz spoke from the center of the group. Wonder Woman and Superman sat to his right; Green Lantern, Batman and the Flash to his left. "That, when he died, he transferred not only his powers to you, but his name as well."

"I guess, yeah. That's pretty much how it went down," Shazam said.

"And there is nothing more you can tell us about your background?" Wonder Woman said, her direct stare making him fidget a little. "I understand you are this wizard's chosen champion. But who were you before? Were you his student? Are you a being of magic? Perhaps, a wizard yourself?"

Shazam's expression tightened awkwardly.

"Hey," he said, opening his arms. "I am what you see, OK? Right here, right now, this is me. I told you all the important stuff about how I got this gig. If you want more, I—"

"It's enough," Batman said, and placed Billy's phone on the table. "It's not for us to pry into your private identity. If you have one."

Shazam blinked at him and accepted his phone back with a broad smile.

"Cool, man. Thanks. I knew you'd understand. So, then, like, apart from secret identity stuff… Are there any more questions? Or, anything more you'd like to tell me?"

"What would you like to know?" Green Lantern asked, his glowing eyes casting a greenish aura over his dark face.

"Well," Shazam said, "I know the Justice League is, like, the ultimate superhero team, right? It's like a team of teams. I have a team too. And I was wondering, like… If I accept your invitation and join my team to the League… Will they get to train here too? I mean, will they get to say they're part of the Justice League?"

"I don't see why not," Flash spoke quickly, oblivious to the looks of consternation crossing some of his teammates' faces. "I mean, we've been holding out membership to Nightwing for years now. He's the one who decided not to accept. Why not offer the same to the Shazamily? Isn't that what that article in the _Planet_ called them?" He smirked at Superman. "With Shazam, here, as their senior rep, of course."

"This can be discussed in private," Wonder Woman said, shooting Flash a dark look.

"What?" he said. "Oh, come on! What did I say this time?"

Martian Manhunter frowned, and turned his glowing gaze to Shazam.

"As you said, you are new to the role you have assumed," he spoke in his low, solemn voice. "Before any decision is made on your end or ours, I'd like to ask you what we ask every candidate. Why do you want to join the Justice League?"

Shazam glanced around the table and furrowed his brow.

"First of all, I didn't apply for this," he said, unconsciously rising to hover a few inches above the floor. "You guys invited me, and I came. I have plenty of responsibilities of my own back home without taking on all this too. That's not to say I'm not proud to be here. I am! But…"

He shook his head and sank back down, his white-gold cape shimmering in the artificial light.

"This all came on so suddenly," he admitted, speaking more as Billy Batson than Shazam. "At first, I wasn't even sure I wanted to be a superhero…if I could even do it. My whole life, I'd learned the hard way, when trouble comes you keep your head down, you walk away, you never get involved… That's how you survive. When the wizard…when he said he'd chosen me… I was pretty much convinced there had to have been some mistake. I mean, I kept messing up, showing off, running away. Even when that Sivana guy showed up, I tried to convince myself it wasn't my problem, that it wasn't my job to face him. But, the more I tried to avoid it all, the more I realized I couldn't. I had to accept and use what I'd been given the right way, and that's what I've been trying to do ever since. But somehow… Even now I feel…I'm not quite there. That something's missing. It's like, I want to do what's right, but sometimes that takes more than just, like, super strength and lightning bolts, you know? It takes wisdom. Perspective. I guess I feel, if I got the chance to work with you, to learn from you and take that experience back with me… Yeah." Shazam straightened his posture and faced the League leaders straight on. "That's why I'd like to join the Justice League. It's _because _I'm so new to all of this. Plus, you know… My Family and I… 'Shazamily'…" He smiled a little. "If we're going to be facing down supervillains as, like, a regular thing now, we can use all the super-friends we can get."

Shazam hadn't meant to go full-confession, but his heartfelt words seemed to impress the group. Flash and Superman smiled, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern shared a significant look. Wonder Woman seemed thoughtful, and Batman pressed his gloved fingers to his lips.

"Well said," the Martian intoned. "And you're right, we did reach out to you."

"We formed this League for reasons very similar to those you just stated," Green Lantern said. "The line of work we're in…it can be pretty thankless at times. You gotta have friends to keep you honest. To motivate you to be at your best, no matter the setbacks."

"Lantern's right," Superman said. "We started this team, not just so the people of this world would have someone to call on in times of need, but so that we would as well."

"Yeah, what they said. I mean, we're all human," Flash said, then glanced around the table, noting J'onn and Superman. "Well, most of us. And, as much as we might want to do good, sometimes the pressure can get to be a bit much. I'm not just talking about the bad guys. I'm talking the cameras in your face, all the time. Reporters always running up to you with their questions… No offence, man," he said to Superman.

"No, that's fair enough," Superman said, and turned to Shazam. "There's a lot more to joining the Justice League than gaining access to the latest in tech and combat training. I remember how it was for me starting out. The excitement, the thrill of helping people - that never gets old. But, after a while, doing this job…"

His jaw tightened and he folded his hands on the table.

"It can be isolating and draining carrying the hopes of so many people," he confessed. "We all give so much of ourselves. Sometimes, perhaps more than we should…" He shared a deep look with Batman and Green Lantern. "But, living under the jaded stare of the paparazzi, the pundits just waiting for you to make a mistake so they can twist it and turn the people against you... At times, it's only natural to fear you may snap under the pressure. When that happens…" He opened his arms to the gathered heroes. "We're here. If you ever need to talk, or just punch something really hard… We're the ones who get it."

Shazam nodded. "Yeah..." he said. "Yeah, thanks. I appreciate that. And I understand. I used to be, like, the world's biggest loner, you know? I couldn't wait to grow up and be on my own, no rules, no social workers... But now I've got this dope family and, it's like, that's where our strength really is. Because we know we have each other's backs. That we can trust each other."

Flash nudged Batman's arm. "See, bro? The guy totally gets it," he said.

Batman grunted. The rest of the gathered heroes smiled…except for Wonder Woman.

"You OK, Princess?" Green Lantern asked.

"Diana?" Batman said, frowning at her pensive face. "Anything you want to add?"

The powerful Amazon rose from her musings with a shudder and quickly shook her head.

"No," she said. "I think we're ready."

J'onn nodded and fixed his gaze on Shazam. "Very well. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure," Shazam said, his golden boots clacking as he moved toward the sliding door. "I'll just… Is out here OK?"

"Just wait for us in the antechamber," Batman said, watching until the door closed behind his white-gold cape.

Wonder Woman breathed a long sigh and frowned, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"He's gone. What have you been holding back?" Batman demanded.

Wonder Woman frowned at him.

"It's that man," she said. "From the moment he walked in this room, I felt… A presence…a power I haven't felt since I left Themyscira. The power of the gods! Brave Heracles...mighty Zeus...swift Hermes..." She raised her head. "That man is not what he appears. There is more there than the eye can tell."

"Wait…are you saying Shazam is one of the gods?" Flash asked, his masked eyes wide. "Like, from Mount Olympus? Then, what was all that wizard talk? Is he, like, in 'mortal disguise or something?"

"No," she said. "I don't believe that's it. But the power of the gods channels through him, I'm sure of it. Whether it's wizardry or not, if this Shazam is, indeed, favored by the Olympians and imbued with their strengths, I for one would want him on my team."

"Well, I guess you would know," Flash said. "Hey, maybe we should call him in again. Ask if there's anything to all this god stuff!"

"No need," Batman said in his best detective voice. "Shazam is not merely a name. It's an acronym, spelling out the bearer's attributes. Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, Mercury – Wisdom, Strength, Stamina, Power, Courage, Speed. Diana is right."

"Acronym. Yeah," Flash said. "And you figured this out...how?"

"Because I—"

"Because you're Batman. Whatever. You can spare me the details," Flash spoke over him, and shook his head.

Martian Manhunter folded his hands on the table. "Shazam may have answered our questions," he said. "But, he told us very little."

"He has secrets," Green Lantern agreed. "But, so do we all. It's not our place to pry into another's secret identity. Not unless we want to lose our own private lives."

"Good point," Flash said, making sure his mask was firmly in place.

Superman glanced around at his friends.

"Look," he said, "Shazam came here on my recommendation. I think we can all agree he's been at least as upfront and truthful with us as we've been with him. The question now should be, what do we think of him - as a man, and as a hero? Will Shazam and his team be a good addition to the League?"

A beat of silence followed the question as the members shared long glances.

"He's...sunny," Batman said, and his stern lips almost cracked a smile. "A bigger boy scout even than you, Clark. If that's possible."

"I like him," Flash offered. "The guy's a little immature, maybe. But, like he said, he's still pretty new to all this."

"It's true the man is affable," J'onzz said. "And I agree, he seems to have a good heart. But, it takes more than affability and good intentions to serve in the Justice League."

"He seeks our guidance," Wonder Woman pointed out. "An open mind, with powers such as his, should not lightly be turned away."

"I agree," Superman said. "Naive as he seems... I sense a deep hopefulness there. A refreshing eagerness to learn and to grow. To do some real good in this world. I think he has what it takes to make it in the Justice League."

"Then, we should take a vote," Batman said somberly. "All in favor of extending full League membership to Shazam, say 'aye'."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Justice League: Secret Origins, Paradise Lost; Justice League Unlimited: Clash; Batman The Brave and the Bold: The Power of Shazam; Justice League: War; __Shazam: Power of Hope, by Paul Dini; Shazam! The Deluxe Junior Novel, by Calliope Glass; HISHE: Super Cafe; Day of Vengeance #3 of 6: A Hot Night in Budapest, by Bill Willingham.  
_

_Thanks very much for reading and for your encouraging review! Your comments really help keep me going, especially when evil migraines strike. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more, coming soon! :D_


	7. Part VII

Part VII

"Zatanna Zatara!" Green Arrow waved to the costumed stage magician, leaving his empty plates and tray at the cafeteria's return station and striding over to her table. "What are you doing, sitting all alone? Something go wrong with the matinee?"

The magician raised her head, then sighed.

"No. The show went fine, thanks," she said. "It's me. My magic. Everything just seems…out of balance." She took off her top hat and smoothed back her long, dark hair. "The weird feeling started back in December, around the eighth, I think. I remember, because that John Lennon tribute band was playing Vegas, just down the strip from my show. I didn't make a big deal because I thought it would even itself out eventually. Magic often does. But it hasn't. If anything, the feeling's been getting worse."

"You've said that before, about feeling out of balance," Arrow said and took a seat beside her, his eyes narrowed in concern behind his mask. "I still don't know what it means."

Zatanna pinched her lips together and shook her head.

"It's hard to explain to those outside the magical community," she said. "But, I'm not the only one who's noticed. My father, Doctor Fate, says there's been an important shift. Something foundational has happened…a change that seems to have affected the very Source…"

"The Source?" Green Arrow repeated.

"It's…well…" she tried. "OK, this is some pretty ancient lore. So ancient, it's basically myth. But, imagine a vast rock formed from fragments of many dimensions. Set at the center of the multiverse, outside of normal space and time, legends tell us this is the Source of all magic in our worlds. The Rock of Eternity. At its peak is the Big Bang, the moment of Creation, and it extends all the way to…"

The bemused look creeping over Green Arrow's face made her trail off and try again.

"It might help to think of it like…a traffic hub," she suggested. "A waystation of power, with doors and tunnels leading to many other worlds, as well as our own. But it's more than that. It also serves as a prison. According to my father's lore books, within the shadow's aura of the Rock of Eternity are held some of the most powerful and terrible monsters ever to threaten humanity - rendered captive, but not entirely harmless, by the primordial energies of the ancient gods. Long ago, this sacred place was guarded by a great Council of Wizards, who channeled those powers and kept the multiverse in harmonious balance. But, for centuries now, there's been only one. The Wizard Mamaragan, of ancient Kahndaq. My father calls him by the name of power the wizard chose for himself: S.H.A.Z.A.M.!"

"Shazam?" Green Arrow said, and straightened. "But… Zatanna, Shazam is here. Now. At least, everyone's been calling him Shazam."

"What?" Zatanna said, staring up at him. "What do you mean, he's here? As in, physically here? On the Watchtower?"

"I just saw him out there not twenty minutes ago," he gestured to the corridor outside the cafeteria. "Walking with Superman, with that big, glowing lightning bolt on his chest. The guy's up for membership in the League. Didn't you know?"

"S.H.A.Z.A.M.! ? The last of the Council? Joining the Justice League?" Zatanna blinked. "That can't be right. Or— Wait! Could it be…"

Zatanna closed her eyes and brought a hand to her temple.

"I do sense… There is an incredible concentration of power. But the connection... It's…"

Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"My god... I have been out of sorts. How could I have missed this!"

She stood and headed for the door.

"Is something wrong?" Green Arrow called after her. "Zatanna? Hey, do you want me to come along?"

"No," she said. "But thank you, Oliver."

"Right," Green Arrow said, and adjusted his quiver on his back as he watched her rush away toward the conference hall. "Yeah, so... Guess I'll be in the gym if anyone needs me…"

* * *

Shazam plunked himself down in the middle of the futuristic-looking sofa he'd spotted in the middle of the futuristic-looking antechamber just outside the conference hall. Folding his hands behind his head, he leaned back against the pillowy cushions and stared up at the ceiling, admiring the way the angled light panels made the polished, textured metal seem to shimmer like rainbows.

"Sheesh," he said. "Whoever designed all this must have been way into sci-fi. With the sliding doors and the high-tech panels and everything, this whole place looks like something out of _Star Trek_!"

He started to straighten up…and winced, bringing a hand to his temple. A strong, shivery tingle was pulling at the back of his mind. Almost like…like there was somewhere he needed to go, something he was supposed to do…

Had he forgotten an errand? A homework assignment…?

"…Freddy?"

The superhero blinked and jumped to his feet, a bolt of anxiety making his heart race. But, as suddenly as it had come, the tingling, pulling sensation disappeared, leaving him confused and a little sheepish.

"Holy moley, what's wrong with me?" he muttered, rubbing his flushed face. "Freddy's home, Freddy's fine! If anything, he's probably still in the middle of that dumb movie of his, eating popcorn and spouting trivia… Unless— Oh, god, what time is it? Did I miss dinner!"

Turning on his phone only gave him the low battery symbol…which was weird, because he knew he'd charged it the night before. He could top it up it with a focused lightning bolt, but the Wisdom of Solomon suggested it was probably best not to start shooting arcs of electricity from his fingers while inside a crowded metal space station.

Tucking the useless thing back in his belt, he turned to the futuristic-looking wall clock and smiled in relief. If that clock was right, he had at least an hour before he had to be back home. Even if the leading Leaguers kept him waiting, it wasn't like travel time was exactly an obstacle for a guy who literally had the speed of Mercury at his beckon call. Not to mention that amazing boom tube thing the Flash and Martian Manhunter had used to transport him to the Watchtower!

Grinning broadly to himself, Shazam scooped up the folded _Daily Planet_ newspaper someone had left on the futuristic-looking coffee table and leaned against the antechamber's silvery wall to peruse its front page.

"Whoa – awesome! This is about us!" he exclaimed, beaming at the huge, full-color photo of him and Ibac facing off in the street. The Ibac guy looked even more monstrous and muscular in the photo than he remembered. "Holy moley… This must be what Superman was talking about when he said we'd gone international. Man, this is so cool! I wonder if they'll let me keep this. Freddy should totally get it framed. Then, we can hang it on the wall right next to his Superman article!"

"I beg your pardon. Am I in the presence of…S.H.A.Z.A.M.! ?"

Shazam turned in surprise to see a slender, dark-haired woman in a shiny top hat, black bow tie, and formfitting tuxedo standing by the room's sliding doors, staring up at him.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, that's me. Hi!" He quickly re-folded the paper and set it back down, hoping she hadn't heard him talking to himself. "I was just...um... Batman told me to wait here and the paper was... Sorry, did you want something? Whoa, wait - are you a superhero too? I'm new here, so I haven't really had a chance to, you know, meet everyone..."

"My name is Zatanna," the woman said, keeping her intense gaze fixed on him as she stepped slowly closer. "I'm a magician."

Shazam raised his eyebrows.

"A magician? Like, for real?"

"For real," she confirmed.

"That's cool," he said, and smiled. "Guess that explains the costume. Which looks totally awesome, by the way, don't get me wrong. I'm kinda magic too, I guess. I'd tell you my name but...I guess you already know it…" He winced, feeling horrifically awkward but unwilling to risk switching from an adult superhero back to a scrawny kid in front of this startlingly attractive and obviously suspicious stranger. "Uh, actually, there's an article with my name in today's _Daily Planet_. Photos and everything. I can show you…?"

"No thanks," the woman said, her steady stare starting to make him twitch. "If I may say… You're not what I expected."

"Oh? Well, what did you expect?" he asked.

"Someone older," she said, her suspicious look deepening. "How old are you?"

"What? How old?" Billy swallowed uncomfortably. Why did she have to keep staring like that? "I don't know. Maybe, thirty…eight? Thirty-nine? Wait, how old is Superman? 'Cause I could totally be the same age. Maybe a year younger…"

Zatanna frowned and stopped her advance.

"The sense of deep magic is there, but the continuity has recently changed," she muttered thoughtfully, more to herself than to him. "A phoenix enchantment, perhaps? A spell of rebirth? Have you made use of the philosopher's stone? I wouldn't think one imbued with the wisdom of Solomon would risk a Lazarus pit. But then, this doesn't feel like a case of an old soul recovering its youth. Perhaps a new iteration of the primordial powers?"

Shazam squinted.

"Primordial…huh? A what pit?" He held up his hands. "Look, I'm sorry, but I honestly don't have clue one what you're talking about. Like, zero. Seriously, the only philosopher's stone I've ever heard of is, like, from that old Harry Potter movie with the mirror, so…" He shrugged and winced again.

Zatanna's expression crumpled in dismayed confusion. Closing her eyes, she held out her hands as if feeling for Billy's aura.

"This is surely ancient magic...far deeper and stronger than any strain I've come across," she said. "But you..." She opened her eyes and stepped back. "You are not the wizard S.H.A.Z.A.M.!, in any form! In fact, you're not a wizard at all."

Billy eyes widened in realization and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh! Oh...oh, right – you're a magician! You must have thought—!" He chuckled just a little. "No, I'm not the wizard! No way! I'm more like…the wizard's champion. That's how… Well, that's how he put it."

"Teth-Adam?" she said, furrowing her brow. "But, you don't look anything like the man described in the lore books."

"Teth— Who?" Billy shook his head. "No. No. Look, either you're confused or I am... Actually, it's probably both of us. But, I'm not that Teth-guy, or a wizard or anything like that. I'm the guy the wizard chose to, well... To be his heir, basically. That's why we have the same name now. My Family and I have been watching over his lair and stuff since he died. That's probably why your magic got us mixed up."

Zatanna blinked.

"The wizard is dead?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "He's been gone since, like, December. I'm really sorry if you didn't know."

"The imbalance at the Source..." she whispered. "Then it's real! It has to be. I remember long ago, reading in my father's books…'When the last of the Council abandons his aged shell, he will transfer his powers to a mortal with a pure and worthy heart…'"

"Yeah," he told her. "That's how it happened. So, did you know the old guy?"

"No," she said quietly. "Until today, I thought he was a legend. A story. But, if you…" She stared up at him, then averted her eyes and started to back away. "I'm sorry," she said, and bowed her head. "I shouldn't have presumed. If the wizard chose you, then you are Magic's rightful Champion. You are, indeed, Shazam."

"Thanks," he said, her respectful tone making him feel weirdly uncomfortable. "But, uh… Zatanna? You don't have to go. Really."

"No, I should. I'm sorry," she said awkwardly, heading for the door.

"No, wait! Please," he called her back. "I… Look, I wasn't kidding when I said I was new to all this," he confessed. "Plus, you know, besides the wizard, you're, like, the first magic person I've met who hasn't wanted to kill me or steal my powers. You seem to know so much about this stuff…and there's so much the wizard never told me. I'd really like it if we could talk for a while. If not now, then maybe when you have some time…?"

Zatanna regarded him deeply, then smiled and adjusted her top hat on her shiny dark hair. As she did, Billy felt another strange sensation wash over him, sharply alerting him that her hat was far more than a mere costume accessory…

"I always have time for a friend," she said, and pulled a dark, shimmery card from her sleeve. "I'm playing Mandalay Bay on the Las Vegas strip all this month, right between the Blue Man Group and Cirque du Soleil. Last show ends at midnight. This pass will get you backstage. Meet me there any night you're free, and we can talk as long as you like."

"Awesome!" Shazam said, accepting the pass and watching it shimmer as he held it to the light. "Vegas, wow! You must be really good! But… Wait, this isn't… I mean, this won't be like a date or anything, right? 'Cause, I know we're, like, totally the same age and everything… But—"

"You don't have to worry, Champ," she said. "I don't date tall, muscular guardian entities imbued with the powers of the ancient gods. Work always comes first with them. A girl doesn't have a chance."

Shazam blinked, looking rather startled.

"I'm joking, big guy," she said, and smiled. "Magic's my business. Our meeting will be strictly on the level. Though, you are pretty cute." She winked, her smile broadening when Shazam blushed beet red. "I'll look forward to our talk."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too. Thanks a lot, Zatanna!" he said, waving as she headed back to the corridor through the sliding doors.

Once she was gone, he blew out a long sigh and ran his hands over his smoothed-back hair.

"Holy moley! First I meet Wonder Woman, and now… Wow! And she totally digs the Captain!" He laughed brightly and tucked Zatanna's pass safely in his golden boot. "Man oh man, I can't wait to tell Freddy about this! He is not gonna believe an actual magician from actual_ Las Vegas_ actually gave me a backstage – huh?"

A wall panel beside the conference room doors had begun flashing green. Shazam frowned and edged closer, jumping a little when the doors suddenly opened.

"Shazam! Come on in," Green Lantern invited warmly, gesturing with his arm.

"We've made our decision," Wonder Woman said, watching the red-and-gold clad hero stride to the front of the table.

"Full League membership is yours, if you want it," Batman told him. "If there's a conflict with your usual duties, or it doesn't work out, you're free to leave at any time."

"And my Family?" Shazam asked.

"They're in too, but through you," Flash spoke before the others could open their mouths. "Think of it like family membership to a gym, or a theme park. They can use the general facilities. Training room, cafeteria, stuff like that. But yours is the all access pass."

The other Leaguers groaned and shook their heads.

"Come on, I thought the analogy was pretty good!" Flash protested.

"Well, Shazam?" Martian Manhunter said, his somber voice cutting through the groans. "The choice is yours. Is it your wish to accept the responsibilities of membership in the Justice League?"

Shazam turned his gaze to each of the gathered heroes in turn, his heart seeming to swell until he felt it might pound right out of his chest.

"It is," he said, fighting hard not to choke up. He honestly hadn't expected to feel so touched or so relieved by their decision; his mind was in kind of a whirl. Yet, he managed to keep his voice and posture steady and strong as he said, "I accept your invitation, for myself and on behalf of my Family. And, I want you to know how seriously I take the League's mission, and how much it means to be a part of this incredible team. This kind of acceptance...camraderie... It's what I've always longed for, but never thought I'd find. I promise, we'll do our best to make you all proud."

The League leaders broke into applause, and Shazam blinked in happy surprise, bringing his hands to his face to hide his attempt to wipe his eyes dry. Green Lantern smiled and stood, and the others followed suit, coming around the table to shake Shazam's hand and welcome him into the fold.

"So," Green Lantern said. "I hear your Family calls you 'Captain'?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Shazam said. He couldn't seem to stop smiling. "It's just kind of a more convenient thing to say."

"No, I get it," Lantern said. "You're their team captain. Mind if I call you 'Cap' too? No offense..."

"Trust me, I had the same reaction first time I heard the wizard's name. It takes a little getting used to," Shazam said and chuckled at the memory, stepping back a little to gesture to his glowing lightning bolt and white-gold cape. "You know, I didn't get to pick, like, any of this. The name, the cape... They just kind of...came with the job."

"Hey, it's cool," Lantern assured him. "I didn't get to pick either. The ring chose me, much as your wizard chose you."

"Hey, yeah," Shazam said, and grinned. "Yeah, I like that!"

"So, Cap," the Flash said, zipping in between them. "Is Shazam like a first name, last name—"

"It's a Family name," Shazam said. "Freddy, he's my, uh…my brother – hey, you'll probably meet him! Anyway, he's been testing out a whole list of possible superhero names online. The only one I really liked was Captain Marvel. But, it seems that one's taken. Like, literally. Someone owns the copyright."

"Sucks, man," Green Lantern said. "Well, we all make do with what we've been given. The name, the uniform, that's just packaging. It's who we are and what we do that gives any of this real meaning. If we perform our duties with respect and honor, that's what people out there will remember when they think of the Green Lantern Corps. The Shazam Family. The Justice League." He smiled and, again, offered Shazam his hand. "If you ask me, we all made the right decision today. I know you'll do us proud."

Shazam took his hand with a sincere nod, a warm swell of joy filling him to the brim. But all too soon, the League leaders had to head back to their duties, and Shazam remembered to look at the clock.

"Whoa, yikes," he said. "I didn't realize how late it was getting. I really have to head home. Um, how do I…?"

"Get back to Earth?" Flash said, smiling. "Follow me. You'll get the hang of how these boom tube things work pretty quick. Nightwing and Manhunter are already setting up a Philly link for you. We'll tell you where. When it's ready, you just state your League name and number and _boom_! You're here!"

"When do I start my duties?" Shazam asked, jogging a bit to keep up with the speedster. "I mean, now that I'm in, what will I be expected to do?"

"Watch duty, mostly. That would be my guess," Flash said. "It's what most of us do when we're here. Well, that and training. We keep an eye out for suspicious activity, hostile aliens, interdimensional invasions… Usual stuff. And if the baddies attack, we engage. As a team."

"Cool," Shazam said, and stepped up onto the platform Flash indicated. "So, see you later?"

"Sure thing," Flash said, zipping to the control panel. "This is set to send you back to Metropolis. Guess you can fly to Philly from there. Lucky. Hey, it was great meeting you, Shazam! Welcome to the team!"

The boom tube activated in a blinding flash of colored light, and Shazam found himself back in the central train station's broken old photo booth. Smiling wickedly to himself, the caped superhero flew past the dusty curtain into the hall, over the dense crowds of people, and out into the starry evening sky, leaving a startled host of _oohs! _and _aaahhs!_ and _what the—'s _in his wake.

Turning toward the west and using the big green and white highway signs a guide, Shazam soared toward his waiting home and family at top speed, laughing and whooping with a happiness Billy's teenage heart couldn't keep inside.

"_WAAAHOOOOO!_" he cried, spinning and twirling through the chilly air. "Best. Day. EVER!"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References include - ___Shazam!: The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; _Superman/Shazam!: First Thunder, by Judd Winick and Joshua Middleton; Shazam! #1: Shazam! and the Seven Magic Lands!, by Geoff Johns; __Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank; __Shazam! (movie - which (probably unintentionally) pins the date Billy got his powers from the wizard on December 8th, the anniversary of John Lennon's murder); __Young Justice: Misplaced; __Justice League Action; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; Justice League: War; Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001 movie - which, if the movie version of Billy's supposed to be 14 in 2019, came out 4 years before he was born!). _

_Trivia: __Superman is over a year older than Captain Marvel/Shazam, since Superman first appeared in __Action Comics #1 (published April 18, 1938) and Captain Marvel first appeared in Whiz Comics #2 (released December, 1939). Batman's several months older than Captain Marvel/Shazam but younger than Superman, first appearing in Detective Comics #27 (release date March, 1939). Captain Marvel beat them both to the movie theater, though, becoming the first superhero to appear in a serial filmed for the silver screen in 1941's "Adventures of Captain Marvel"! The story's sort of like Indiana Jones if Young Indiana Jones had been given super powers - and if Indiana Jones had been written and filmed in the time of Indiana Jones and sincerely needed an epic theme song. Anyway, the fight scenes in that are pretty fantastic, and the guy who played Billy Batson later made a cameo in the 1974 Shazam! TV series driving a little zoo cart, which made my whole week when I spotted him. :D __ (I've been really sick this week, so I've been watching a lot of videos...) Superman followed Captain Marvel to the cinema in a couple of his own serials starting in 1948, facing down the Spider Lady, then Lex Luthor. Captain Marvel used wires and dummies for his flying stunts - Superman used animation! LOL! Superman also got cartoons and his own awesome TV series (starring the ill-fated George Reeves) which ran from 1952-58. Batman and Robin got some what-the-heck-am-I-looking-at type serials in 1943 and 1949 and Adam West's fun, campy 1960s TV series (and its weird spin-off movies). Unfortunately, poor Captain Marvel and his Family (and Doctor Sivana and his family), got trapped in a sphere of Doctor Sivana's Suspendium until the 1970s and lost his name in the meantime. Which is still awkward. :( At least the Cap's back in the movies now, even if it's gotta be under the wizard's __acronymic appellation: SHAZAM! :D  
_

_Until next time, thanks so much for reading! Please review! :D_


	8. Part VIII

Repost! Sorry for any confusion - I was hit with a follow-up thought and had to make some changes. Also I swapped the position of this chapter with the bad guy chapter because I think it makes more sense if this chapter comes first. [This story is a first draft, after all. LOL!] Sorry again, but I hope you enjoy this (revised) chapter!

* * *

Part VIII

Warm, savory smells filled the busy Vasquez kitchen. Mary cut up a cucumber for the salad while Victor stood over the stove, stirring and seasoning. Rosa poured the iced tea, and Pedro and Darla set the table for the family's dinner.

"Darla, honey, go call your brothers to the table," Rosa said, placing a glass by each plate. "And, make sure Eugene turns that game system all the way off this time. I don't want that thing stuck on pause for half an hour!"

Darla blinked behind her glasses and stared anxiously up at Mary. "What about Billy?" she asked her.

"Tell Freddy and Billy they can finish their homework after they've eaten," Rosa said, too busy refilling the ice trays to notice the concerned look that passed between the children.

Eugene and Mary had filled Darla and Pedro in on Billy's 'summons' and the Shazam Family's featured article in the _Daily Planet_ shortly after they, Rosa and Victor had returned with the groceries. With everyone scrambling to get dinner ready, covering Billy's continued absence hadn't been much of a problem. But, if he didn't show up soon…

Pedro winced and shrugged, and Mary set her jaw.

"Darla, what's the hold-up? Go—" Rosa started, then looked up in surprise at a blinding flash just outside the window.

"Was that…? I thought I heard thunder," she said, looking to Victor. "_Marido_, did we close the van's windows?"

"I'll check!" Mary volunteered, and shot Darla a significant look. The little girl nodded and ran to the living room while Mary headed outside, where the smoke from Billy's transformation was still clearing from the backyard.

"Billy—!" she started.

"Mary! We're in!" the grinning boy exclaimed as he rushed to meet her, literally crackling with excitement.

"In?" Mary repeated.

"The Justice League! All of us! I did it!" Billy cheered. "Oh my god, Mary, that place is so awesome. Their headquarters is literally a space station! _IN SPACE! _And it felt right being up there, you know? Kind of like... Like how it is here; like I was part of a family. A team! I mean, talking with Superman, Flash, Green Lantern – Batman! Wonder Woman! Holy moley, there's just so much! And you're in it too. I have to tell Freddy. Where is he?"

"He's in your guys' room," Mary said. "He's been covering for you all afternoon. We all have. In fact, Rosa just sent Darla up to fetch you two for dinner. You better get up there before she decides to go herself."

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Billy said, jogging over to climb the trellis to his second-floor window. "But, Mary – we're in!" he enthused, his happy smile nearly splitting his face. "The Shazamily is in the Justice League!"

"That's…amazing," Mary admitted, watching until Billy had pushed in the screen and made it safely through the window. "But somehow, I wonder…" She shook her head, glanced over the fence at the van parked in the driveway, then headed back into the kitchen.

"The van's windows are closed," she announced. "But, it doesn't feel like rain out there."

"Thanks, Mary," Rosa said.

"We've been getting the strangest weather these past few months," Victor said, busily scooping the hot food from the pan to their plates. "Thunder and lightning almost every night, with no storm in sight."

"Maybe it's climate change?" Rosa suggested. "Heat and pressure pockets in the atmosphere?"

"Or, I don't know," Pedro said. "It could be the Shazams. They were in the paper today. If you want to see."

"Yeah," Eugene said, holding up his phone. "I have it right here!"

"Maybe later, son," Victor said. "Right now, I am starving! Darla, did you call Billy and Freddy?"

"I told them to come," she said, "but—"

"Dude! Just stop!" Freddy's angry voice filtered down the stairs.

"What? Why are you being like this?" Billy shot back. "Don't you get it, man? You're a member, same as me!"

"Obviously it's not the same!" Freddy snapped. "God, you're so—! No, forget it. If you don't even—"

"Freddy? Billy?" Rosa called. "Is everything OK up there?"

"Yeah, fine! Just fine!" the boys called back.

"Then hurry up and get down here!" she said. "Your dinner's getting cold!"

The boys' argument lowered to muffled whispers, and they clambered down the stairs with Freddy in the lead. Freddy slammed himself angrily into his chair and balanced his crutch against the table. Billy looked frustrated and bewildered, but just as angry as he slid into the seat across from him.

"Way to wreck a perfect day," he muttered.

"Right. That's what this is," Freddy snarked. "Because it's all about you!"

"Anything you two want to talk about?" Victor said, frowning at the boys.

"No. Uh uh," they said, shaking their heads.

Victor stared at them a moment longer, but when they didn't look up he sighed and said, "Then, let's get this meal started. All hands on deck!"

The family reached over the table, touching hands as Victor recited their mealtime prayer: "Thank you for this food, thank you for this day. Let's hope whatever's eating Billy and Freddy will quickly go away."

Freddy snorted and pulled his hand back.

"The hell is with you, man?" Billy said, and Rosa shot him a sharp look.

"Language," she warned, and popped a grape tomato in her mouth. "Freddy, honey, how about you tell us—"

The doorbell rang, and Victor groaned, his fork halfway to his mouth. Rosa started to rise, but Darla beat her to it.

"I'll get it!" she said, and raced to the front door.

"Hi, kid," said a man with a friendly-sounding voice. "Are your parents home?"

"I'm Rosa Vasquez," Rosa said, striding up to place her hands on Darla's shoulders. "We're just eating dinner now, so if this is—"

"Oh…yeah… Sorry to interrupt," the man said. "This won't take long. I'm here from the Wayne Foundation. Dick Grayson." He held out his hand and Rosa took it.

"The Wayne Foundation?" she said. "The charity?"

"Yeah. Seems your kids have won an athletic scholarship," Grayson told her. "One year, all expenses paid. Equipment, outfits, shoes, everything. Just show this certificate at the gym."

Billy shot a confused look at Mary, and the two of them left the table. Freddy grabbed his crutch and followed, trailed by Pedro and Eugene. Victor put his fork down and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

Rosa tentatively took the certificate and looked it over. "I'm sorry, there must be some mistake," she said. "We never signed up for any—"

"No, no, it's a random drawing," Grayson told her. "The scholarship's yours. Well, theirs," he gestured to the gathered kids. "Whether you decide to use it or not is up to you."

Billy glanced at his siblings, then moved closer to the door. There was something familiar about this stranger – his build, his voice…the shape of his chin…

"You're Billy, am I right?" the man said, staring at him with a similar searching expression. "Billy Batson?"

"Do I know you?" Billy asked suspiciously.

"Sure, big guy. We met at the station," he said, the shadow over the doorway seeming to mask his eyes as he shot the boy a significant look. "Philly's new link's now up and running, by the way."

Recognition hit like lightning. Billy blinked, then paled. "Then you… How did you find—!"

Grayson smirked. "Dude. Never let a ninja detective snatch your phone."

Billy's mouth dropped open, and he pulled his juice-less phone from his pocket.

"OK, I don't know what's going on here," Rosa said. "But, my husband's waiting at the table and our dinner's getting cold. Thanks very much for stopping by Mr... Grayson? But I don't think we'll be needing this—"

"Wait!" Billy said, running up to take the certificate before she could hand it back. "I think we should accept. This is for a year's training, right? For all six of us?"

"Self defense, martial arts, you name it," Grayson said, and looked to Rosa. "It's a good program, Mrs. Vasquez. Did wonders for me when I was a boy. My friend Robin can vouch for it too."

Darla gasped, staring from Grayson to Billy and back.

"Well…" Rosa said, and Billy could tell she was starting to weaken.

"Oh, please?" Darla pleaded. "Please, please please!"

"Yeah, please?" Billy joined her.

"First session starts tomorrow morning, if you're interested. You've already been sent an e-mail with a special link. Use that code there," Grayson pointed it out on the certificate, "and you'll get a text with all the details. But, I've kept you guys long enough. Enjoy your dinner. Hope to see you at the gym."

Grayson headed down the front steps to a motorcycle he'd parked in the street. Rosa and the kids watched him put on his helmet and speed away, then closed the front door, the whole group starting to talk at once.

"Billy, who was that man?" asked Rosa.

"He seemed to know you," Mary said suspiciously. "Did you tell—"

"I didn't!" Billy exclaimed. "Like he said, this was totally random!"

"Then, this athletic scholarship thing is for real?" Pedro asked excitedly, his eyes shining.

"Are we really going to learn martial arts?" Eugene said, kicking and punching at the air.

"Hey!" Freddy said, pounding his crutch on the floor. "Guys! What about me?"

"What about you?" Billy said. "You heard the guy – this scholarship covers all of us!"

"Uh, hello!" Freddy snapped. "I don't know if you've noticed, but gym isn't exactly my best subject."

"Maybe not under regular circumstances. But, this is different." Mary spoke thoughtfully. "I think we should give it a chance. You especially, Freddy. I mean, the sessions are already paid for, right? So, it's not like we lose anything if it doesn't work out."

Rosa sighed.

"Well, it's up to you kids if you want to put in the time," she said. "And it'll be up to you to stick with it once you start. But, if this athletic program thing starts to interfere with your schoolwork—"

"It won't, I promise," Billy said. "Trust me, we can handle this."

The rest of the kids nodded eagerly, except for…

"Freddy?" Rosa said.

Freddy sighed. "Whatever," he said bitterly and clomped back toward the table with Rosa just behind.

"Don't mind him," Mary told Billy as she walked past. "He's been in a funk all afternoon."

"I think he's jealous," Eugene said, smirking.

Billy's face crumpled.

"Look, I did the best I could today," he said. "I don't know what else—"

"Dude, you did great," Pedro said.

"Totally above and beyond, man," Eugene agreed. "Especially if this gym thing is what I think it is. Superhero training school - yeah!" He jumped up and chopped the air, practically bouncing back into the dining room.

Billy started to follow, but Darla pulled his sleeve to keep him back.

"Billy! Was that man from the Justice League?" she whispered, her dark eyes wide behind her glasses.

"Sort of," Billy said.

"Is he..." She glanced around the empty living room. "Batman?"

Billy snickered and shook his head. "I doubt it. I saw him on the Watchtower with Robin. I think his name is Nightwing. But, don't tell anyone, OK?"

"OK! Oh!" Darla squeaked and jumped in place. "If we go to this training thing, will we get to see Robin too?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Billy said and Darla beamed in joy.

"This is so awesome! Oh, my gosh! Now that they know where we live, are superheroes going to come visit a lot now?"

Billy winced. "Darla, I really don't think—"

"**_Dinner!_**" Victor bellowed from the dining room.

Billy and Darla shared a grin.

"Hey, race you," he challenged, and the two of them dashed to their seats.

* * *

"That wasn't cool, man," Nightwing said as he sped his motorcycle down the highway. "You hack his secret identity, then have me go and—"

"I've known for months who Shazam really is," Batman said, the com system in Nightwing's helmet making his grim voice sound oddly tinny. "I drained his phone because I didn't want him taking photos in the Watchtower."

"How'd you find out?" Nightwing demanded, leaning deeply into a curve as he passed a slower car. "I mean, I saw it, and I still find it hard to believe that big, muscular guy we met at the Watchtower is really a fourteen-year-old kid!"

"Barbara," Batman told him, and Nightwing pursed his lips. "She got me the security footage from the shopping center where Shazam had his confrontation with Sivana back in December."

"Then, you actually saw him transform…?"

"Smoke and lightning obscure the transformation," Batman admitted. "But, it's clear enough what happened. And it matches with what Jason Blood told me about legends he's heard of the wizard S.H.A.Z.A.M.!"

"Takes magic to know magic, I guess," Nightwing said. "But seriously… Knowing what you do… Are you sure it's the right thing, voting this guy into the Justice League? I mean…"

"Better to keep an eye on him," Batman said. "These kids have potential. But they're new. Without that wizard, they'll need support. Guidance. They may run into something they can't yet handle. If that happens, they need to know they have back-up. Someone they can call on for help."

"Maybe. But I know Superman's not going to like this," Nightwing said.

"No one's going to tell him," Batman said bluntly. "Shazam should be in the League. Exposing his mortal identity would do more harm than good."

"If you say so," Nightwing said. "But, I'm telling you, Clark's gonna lose it if he finds out. You know how he felt about me being Robin. Tim too. He thinks all kids should have the idyllic farmland childhood he had. Chickens, corn, soybeans. Me, I'd go nuts, but to him—"

Batman grunted. "It's never that simple when magic is involved. If anything, Superman needs to spend more time around Shazam."

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

"When has Clark ever had a friend with strength and power to match his own? Someone on his own level?" Batman pointed out. "You've heard him – his whole life, he's felt he has to hold back, slow down, pull his punches. With the Captain, that's not an issue."

"So, why the scholarship? If the guy's a match for Superman—"

"Not a match. Superman has a vulnerability to magic. And Shazam only looks like a full-grown adult. His experience and mentality are those of a teenager."

"Right, I get it," Nightwing said. "Superman's an adult with an alien physiology that makes him practically invulnerable to harm. That's the same whether he's in uniform or walking around as Clark Kent. Shazam's just a kid. Well, a magic kid. Sort of."

"He's a mortal who's been given the ability to channel extremely powerful primordial energies," Batman specified.

"Then, his mortal identity is also his weakness. That's why you want us to train him. Him and his family," Nightwing said.

"I've contacted Barbara and Black Canary," Batman said. "They're in. Barbara knows, of course. But, I let Canary think this is part of a neighborhood outreach program. You're all to go as yourselves. No masks."

"Fine," Nightwing said. "They seem like good kids, so I'll play along. For now."

"Dick," Batman started, then went silent.

Nightwing sighed.

"Yeah," he said, signaling his turn onto the exit ramp. "You're welcome."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - Batman the Animated Series; Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Batman vs. Robin; __Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank; Shazam! (movie); Superman/Shazam: First Thunder by Judd Winick and Joshua Middleton._

More of this story is coming soon. Stay tuned, and please review! :D


	9. Part IX

_NOTE: THE NEW UPDATE IS PART VIII, NOT THIS CHAPTER. I SWAPPED THEM TO SMOOTH OUT THE CHRONOLOGY. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION!_

_And now, back to the bad guys! What malevolent mischief might Mr. Mind be machinating? Time to start finding out!_

* * *

Part IX

The cell in Rock Falls Penitentiary was cramped and dark and gray…and covered from floor to ceiling with wild scribbles and symbols.

From his perch by the narrow wall vent, Mr. Mind peered down at the cell's lone inmate, watching the shriveled human mutter and curse as he tried in vain to recall the spells he had lost when wizard's Champion severed his link with the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Thaddeus Sivana," the worm intoned, the amplifier he wore making his tinny voice seem to echo against the walls.

The man's bald head shot up, the room's dim light highlighting the deep scars around his eye. Adjusting his glasses, Sivana shouted, "What's that? Who's there?"

"I've been watching you, Doctor," Mr. Mind said. "I know that, while currently you have lost your connection to Magic, your intelligence remains intact. As does your drive – your quest for power, and revenge."

"I'm not crazy," Sivana said, staring around wildly as he searched for the source of the voice. "I _am_ hearing this. Who are you! Show yourself!"

"You may call me Mr. Mind," the worm spoke grandly from the shadows. "We share a common enemy, I believe. An upstart child of your world, instilled with powers he doesn't deserve to guard a seat of power he does not understand."

"Billy Batson," Sivana snarled, his features twisting in fury as he spoke the boy's name. "That cocky cheese thought he could take me down, humiliate me…!"

"Batson, yes. The wizard's chosen fool, and his five ignorant siblings," Mr. Mind sneered. "But like all children, they learn, and learn quickly. Our window to act is small. That is why I am reaching out…and reaching in…"

"Reaching…" Sivana frowned, his eyes still darting in search of the speaker. "What do you mean?"

"I am forming a Society of Evil," the worm proclaimed, "with members capable of removing the obstacles that stand in our path to true power. Join us, Doctor. Return with me to the Rock of Eternity, and we can seize the magic of the Seven Realms together – before the wizard's Champion has time to learn his role and reach his full potential!"

The green caterpillar-like being inched his tiny form from the shadowed corner into the light, where Sivana could see him plainly.

Sivana squinted, then blinked and squinted again.

"Join… What? …the hell—!" The prisoner jeered. "A caterpillar! Is this some kind of a joke? You expect me, Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, to take orders from a little green caterpillar!"

"I have no patience for the insular prejudices that so limit the minds of you walking, talking monkeys," Mr. Mind snapped. "Physical size is no measure of a being's intelligence, or magical ability. Your problem, Doctor, is your assumptions."

Sivana clenched his fists. "Insect! You dare—"

"There is more than one way to gain magic," the worm said coldly. "More ways than a mind can imagine. You must decide. Are you with me? Or do you prefer to allow _your_ mind to wither in this cage?"

"But how?" Sivana demanded angrily, and slapped his hand against the wall. "This cell… It's all metal and concrete brick. Without the right symbols – the spell I need to return to the Rock—"

Mr. Mind scoffed loudly and shot a disparaging glance at Sivana's wall scribbles through his own round glasses.

"Untutored ape!" the tiny being snarked. "Mine is the power of mind! I require no primitive symbols to open a portal." The worm appeared to phase through the vent's metal grate, causing the entire wall to seem to ripple like water. "But I won't keep it open long," he called back. "You can follow me, now. Join my team. Or rot in this cell. Your choice."

"I'll follow. I'll join you!" Sivana cried and reached his hands out, wincing and closing his eyes as he pushed his way through the concrete bricks into a dark cavern lit only by torchlight.

"My god…" he whispered as he stared around the cave, recognizing the alcove off the main hall to the old wizard's throne room. "I'm here… I'm back! How in the name of—"

"I name the gods, Doctor. Not the other way around," Mr. Mind said smugly. Sivana followed the being's tinny voice to a rough table carved into the rock. Shadowy figures sat around it, creatures the worm introduced as Sivana crossed the room to claim a seat among them.

"Meet the members of my monstrous society," the worm said. "Mister Atom!"

Sivana stared up at a huge, looming robot whose broad shoulders tapered up to a gold-plated, conical head.

"I wouldn't get too close, Doctor," the worm warned with a chuckle. "Mister Atom gets his power from radioactive energy! To his left, we have:

"Kru'll the Eternal!" He gestured to a hulking, hairy being wearing a spiked, metal helmet.

"Herkimer!" He indicated a Crocodile Man, his mouthful of sharp teeth distracting Sivana's attention from his elegant tie and tailored suit.

"And, finally, Ibac! Another of your primitive kind I had to break out of jail," Mr. Mind said scoffingly, crawling past a muscular brute of a man whose cruel glare made Sivana grit his teeth.

"Including you, Doctor, there are six of us here," the worm said, reaching the head of the table and turning dramatically to address them all, the strength of his personality somehow managing to make the tiny being seem more than a match for the massive monsters he'd gathered to his side. "Six of us. And seven thrones. What I propose—"

"Hold on," Sivana said, furrowing his scarred brow. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That we claim the thrones left by the Council for ourselves?" Mr. Mind said and grinned expansively, displaying his insectoid jaws. "Take control of Magic's Source and rule the Seven Realms as gods! Why not?" he demanded. "What's to stop us? The Council of Wizards is long defunct. S.H.A.Z.A.M.! is dust; his Champion a dependent child! Already, seeds of disaffection have begun to sprout in the minds and hearts of the friends with whom that young fool has chosen to share his powers. And as you know, Doctor, Envy can be a powerful ally, if channeled through the right host."

Sivana raised his eyebrows.

"Then…the Seventh Throne…?"

"You catch on quickly, Doctor," Mr. Mind praised. "I like that. We require seven members to challenge the claim of the thrones' so-called 'heirs'. The bonds of Family protect those children now. But I believe we've both witnessed how the Champion's greatest strength is also his greatest vulnerability. His...Achilles Heel, if you will."

"We defeat the Wizzard'ss Champion," the Crocodile Man hissed. "Forcce him to relinquissh hiss powerss, and the Magiclandss are ourss to control."

"Yes, ours," Mr. Mind enthused. "To rule or consume as we see fit!"

Sivana nodded slowly, noting the avarice and anticipation twisting the faces of his monstrous fellows.

"I like the way you think, Mind," he said, folding his hands as he leaned forward. "Tell me more."

* * *

In the neighboring hall, a mirror glinted in the flickering torchlight. A ghostly reflection appeared in the glass…a woman's features, translucent as water, clenched in anxious horror.

As the Society's meeting concluded in a cacophony of wicked laughter, the image vanished so smoothly, so completely, not even the telepathic Mr. Mind sensed that she'd been listening in…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References include - Shazam! (movie - partially quoted/paraphrased); __Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns (partially quoted/paraphrased); Shazam! The World's Mightiest Mortal (Vol.1), by Denny O'Neil and C.C. Beck; Shazam! #2: __Shazam! and the Seven Magic Lands!, by Geoff Johns; Batman The Brave and the Bold: The Malicious Mr. Mind, __Menace from the Conquering Caveman!; Shazam! (1981): Best Seller; Justice League Action: The Brain Buster; Justice, by Alex Ross and Jim Krueger (this book is so strikingly BEAUTIFUL! I may love it even more than Kingdom Come)._

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know you're out there: Please Review! :D


	10. Part X

Part X

Billy's alarm blared to life and he lurched up from his pillow, nearly slamming his head against the ceiling. Clambering down from the top bunk, he pulled his phone from its charger, his fingers fumbling to shut off the noise before it woke up the whole house. Squinting blearily, he checked the time...

"4:45 AM? Ugh… How is that even a thing…?"

Annoyed, Billy left the phone where it was and climbed back up to his bed – only to hear a different alarm start up below him, accompanied by a muffled alarm chorus coming from the neighboring rooms.

Freddy made a sound like an angry bear, lunging from the lower bunk to slam his phone into silence on the bedside table. Before he could roll back under his covers, the bedroom door opened and Darla rushed in, followed far more grumpily by Pedro, Eugene, and Mary.

"What the actual hell," Pedro grumbled, leaning sleepily against the doorframe while Eugene slumped into Freddy's desk chair. "Who messed with our alarms, man?"

"I got a text!" Darla exclaimed in her best 'quiet' voice, holding up her phone's glowing screen for all to see. "Did you guys get one too? Billy? Are you up there?"

Billy groaned and poked his head over the upper bunk's railing.

"I don't know. My phone's on the desk," he mumbled. "What's it say?"

"It says our session at the gym starts at 6AM," Mary said irritably.

"Dude. That isn't right," Eugene said, shaking his sleep-ruffled head. "That's not right at all."

"It's gotta be a mistake," Billy said, climbing back down to check his own phone. Blinking at the screen, he said, "It's not a mistake. It says right here, 6AM. And here's the address where we're supposed to go."

"You go," Freddy said and snuggled up tight beneath his covers. "I'm staying right here."

"Freddy," Billy started to protest, but Pedro shook his head.

"Dude…maybe he's right," he said. "We don't even really know if this scholarship thing is legit. How are we supposed to get to this place, anyway? Steal the van?"

Billy shook his head. "No, no stealing. But, maybe we could fly. If Freddy decides to get out of bed."

Freddy sat up, but Mary crossed her arms.

"Guys, we can't just sneak out. Not like this," she said. "I know Rosa and Victor like to sleep late on Sundays, but can you imagine what would happen if they woke up and saw we weren't here? This early, it's not like we can pretend we all went out to the park or something."

Eugene snorted a humorless laugh. "This is the problem with having parents who actually care about you," he said. "You have to ditch them before you can have any real adventures!"

"Kids?"

As if to prove Eugene's point, the sound of Rosa's concerned voice in the hall made them all wince. Their foster mom leaned into the room, her brow furrowing when she saw them all there.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is everyone OK?"

"We're fine," Mary hurried to reassure her. "It's just…we didn't want to wake you, and…"

"Well, I'm awake now," Rosa said. "What's this all about?"

"It's that athletic scholarship, from last night," Billy said. "Seems the first session starts at…well…"

"It starts at 6AM," Freddy said, swinging his legs over the edge of his bunk. "Which is stupid. And, I'm sure, a total health hazard, since recent studies indicate developing brains need, like, at least eight to ten hours of uninterrupted sleep in order to function at their full potential. So, how about we just forget the whole thing, OK?"

"I want to go," Darla whined.

"Yeah," Eugene backed her up. "Me too. Who knows," he said, meeting his older siblings' incredulous glances. "This whole early rising thing might be, like, a test. You know, to see if we're really serious about the whole…JL thing…" He indicated Freddy's framed Superman article with his eyebrows, and the kids all shared a significant look.

"6AM," Rosa repeated. "But, that's so early. Are you kids really sure you want to go through with this?"

"I can drive," Mary offered. "We can pick up some breakfast on the way. And the session's only two hours, so we'll be back by eight – before you and Victor even get up! Really, you don't have to worry about anything."

Rosa frowned.

"I'm not sure if I like this…"

"Just let us try it this one time," Billy said. "We're all awake now anyway."

"I couldn't go back to sleep if I tried!" Darla said.

"We'll have our phones with us," Mary said.

"Pedro?" Rosa asked. "Freddy? Tell me honestly, now. Do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah," Pedro said.

"No," Freddy overlapped him, then scowled. "But, I'll go," he said. "Just to see what it's like."

Billy smiled broadly at him, but Freddy turned away, reaching for his crutch.

Rosa still seemed conflicted, but staring into their faces, she began to nod.

"All right then," she said. "But I'll be driving you. I want to see what this place is like before I give my final OK."

Eugene smirked again, as if to say, "I told you so!" The rest of the kids nodded, and Rosa slapped her hands together.

"So OK, everyone get dressed," she said. "There should be time for breakfast before we go. Who's for pancakes?"

The kids cheered; albeit quietly so they wouldn't wake Victor too. Rosa stretched her lips in a tight smile as Darla, Eugene, Pedro and Mary filed past on their way back to their rooms, then turned her gaze to Billy.

"I want you to promise me you'll look out for Freddy, OK?" she said, ignoring Freddy's eye-roll. "Don't let him feel left out."

"You kidding? Freddy's part of the team," Billy said, trying to catch his brother's eyes.

"Well," Rosa said as she left the room. "See that he's included."

Once she was gone, Billy said, "Dude, I honestly don't get why you're still being like this. If Batman did hack my identity, he's gotta know about you too. I'm sure they'll have plenty of stuff you can do."

Freddy snorted bitterly.

"Two things, Mr. 'I Know The Justice League'," he said, using his crutch to pry himself to his feet. "First thing: it's totally bogus to think Batman would stoop to hacking your phone. A detective of his caliber wouldn't move on anything unless he had the facts first. That implies he had to have known you were a kid before you even got that summons yesterday. Because seriously: he's Batman! Second thing: I've done special gym, OK. Special gym sucks. It's all stupid beanbags and floor scooters, while everyone else gets to go out and play real sports. So thanks but no thanks, Champ."

He clapped Billy on the shoulder. Billy frowned and shook him off.

"You don't know it'll be like that," he said. "There's tons of disabled athletes out there. Incredible athletes. Do you see them letting their crutches and wheelchairs stop them from training?"

Freddy's expression darkened.

"I don't get why we have to go through with this training crap at all," he said. "I mean, if we're in the League as superheroes, shouldn't we be training _as superheroes_? Honing our strength, speed, stamina, flight! Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"We'll get to do that too," Billy said, piling up some clean clothes to change into. Blue jeans, red and gold shirt, red hoodie… "But dude, it does make sense to train as ourselves. I mean, as kids we're basically hostage fodder right now. That's how Sivana managed to threaten us. But, think about Robin and Nightwing. Think about Batman! You told me none of those guys have superpowers, right? But they're up there with the League just the same, defending the world with Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman. Don't you want to know how to fight like that?"

"No. No way. I only ever want to be the team's weak link," Freddy snarked angrily, his nostrils flaring against the stinging threat of tears. "And for the record, big man, Sivana threatened me. He stole our address from _me_, because he knew I couldn't fight back. I couldn't stop him. So don't talk like I don't think about this stuff, or like you understand how I feel. Because you don't. You can't!" Reaching the hallway, he snapped, "I call the bathroom."

"Not if I get there first!" Darla exclaimed from the next room, her footsteps pattering down the hall.

Billy stared after his foster brother, then turned his gaze to the newspaper he'd brought back from the Watchtower. There was the photo of himself and Ibac, taking up half the front page. And it was only him in the picture, he realized. The rest of the Shazam Family weren't even noted in the caption.

Billy spun away, tightening his jaw, then his fists.

"No way am I feeling guilty," he grumbled. "It's not like I took the stupid picture. And it's not my fault Freddy's acting like a selfish jerk. I didn't ask to have these powers, I was chosen. I was picked to be the Captain - to be on the Justice League - to get this scholarship! All these months, I've been doing my best for everyone. Now I'm finally getting something back, and if he can't handle it, that's his loss, man. His loss!"

* * *

"Let's see…North Front Street…" Rosa muttered as she let the van roll slowly past a dingy-looking street lined mostly with nail salons, pawn brokers, a dollar store, and a pet shop. This early in the morning, the 24-hour fried chicken and donut shop at the end of the block was the only place that looked open in the cool, dawning light.

"Hold on," Mary said from the passenger seat. "What about that big red building?"

Pedro, stuck in the back middle seat, leaned closer to the window ignoring Eugene and Darla's cries of: "Stop it! You're squishing me! Dude, stay on your side!"

"Oh, my god," Pedro gasped in awe. "Oh, my god, don't tell me that's it! Guys, is that it?"

"What?" Freddy said, wrinkling his nose. "Is there something behind that graffitied-up dump?"

"Kids, I'm not sure about this neighborhood," Rosa said warily. "What if I just—"

"No, no!" Pedro exclaimed. "Don't any of you get it? That red building – it's Mighty Mick's Gym! Just like in that Rocky movie!"

"Wait," Eugene said, starting to catch Pedro's excitement. "Are you saying we get to train in the same place as Rocky?"

Billy saw Freddy's eyebrows lift and he raised his fist for a quick bump. Freddy hesitated, then—

"None of you are training anywhere until I check this place out," Rosa said, nosing the van into an empty spot along the side of the road. "Billy, you have that certificate thing?"

Freddy sighed and went back to looking out the window. Billy frowned at him, but held up the folded paper.

"Right here," he said.

Following Rosa, the kids piled out of the van, across the cracked sidewalk, and through a battered-looking metal door that opened onto a battered-looking metal stairwell that led both up and down.

"Which way do we go?" Darla asked.

"Let's split up and try both!" Eugene suggested.

"Wait," said Mary, tilting her head as she moved closer to the steps. "I hear something downstairs. And there's a light!"

"Race you!" Darla cried and dashed down the steps, the rest of her family calling for her to wait up, to be careful…

The stairs led to a much cleaner-looking corridor with a broad set of double doors that stood wide open. Stepping through, the family gasped to see a vast, brightly lit, fully stocked, state-of-the-art training center. The central space was laid out with red and blue padding, a rack with wooden swords and other practice weapons lined the wall nearby. A mirrored corner, padded in green, hosted a variety of weights and weight machines. Climbing ropes, acrobatic rings and bars dangled from the high ceiling, and the equipment—

"Oh, my god!" Eugene cried, running to a row of purple streaked treadmills and exercise bikes. "These have VR-simulators!"

"They have…what?" Rosa squinted.

"Virtual Reality!" the boy squeaked, practically jumping in place. "Virtual Reality!"

Pedro wandered toward the weights as if in a daze, then turned back and engulfed a very startled Billy in a powerful bear hug.

"I love you, man," he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah. Yeah, OK, me too," Billy said, clapping his larger brother's back and smiling a fond laugh. "So…what are we supposed to do?" he asked once Pedro released him. "I don't see any—"

"All right, you guys are here!"

Grayson's friendly voice made the family turn to see the young man stride through the double-doors, flanked by a teenage boy about Pedro's age, a red-haired young woman in a wheelchair, a blonde woman dressed in black, and—

"Mrs. Vasquez, I presume," said a tall, broad-shouldered man in a very expensive suit. "Bruce Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Freddy paled and stumbled back, steadying himself against the gray wall. Rosa looked nearly as staggered as she held out her hand.

"Oh…yes. A pleasure, Mr. Wayne," she said. "This is quite a facility you have here. I must say, from the outside I didn't expect—"

"All part of the Wayne Foundation's mission to revitalize our urban areas for the good of the people who already live there," he said, and gestured the teenager over. "This is my ward, Tim. Over there are Barbara and Dinah," he indicated the girl in the wheelchair and the woman in black. "And I believe you already know Dick."

"Hey," Grayson waved, and smiled. Rosa nodded, her face beginning to blush.

"Now, let me see if I can guess this right," Wayne said, walking past the kids as he pointed each one out. "Mary. Pedro. Eugene. Darla."

"That's right!" Darla exclaimed, and slammed into the billionaire, wrapping her skinny arms around his thick, muscular waist. "Thank you so much for letting us come train here!"

The look that washed over Wayne's face was nothing compared to the bemused stares and smirks his friends exchanged with each other. Horrified, Freddy started to move forward, but Billy beat him to it, reaching out to pull Darla away.

"She's a hugger," he explained awkwardly.

"I…yes. I see." Wayne straightened his tailored jacket. "Good to meet you, Darla."

Darla beamed up at him.

"These are my other brothers, Billy and Freddy," she introduced. "Freddy didn't want to come here. He's afraid of looking stupid and being left out because he has a crutch."

"Darla…!" Freddy exclaimed, his pale face flushed with humiliation.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me," Barbara said, moving her wheelchair in closer. "When I first lost the use of my legs, I thought my life was over. I thought I'd never be able to train again. To do anything I used to love. But, Dick forced me to try. To work past my fears. And here I am."

Freddy looked away, his mouth drawn and his expression pinched.

"Well," Rosa said, giving his shoulder a supportive squeeze. "I think you'll be all right here."

"Rosa—!" Freddy protested.

"No, sweetie, she's right," Rosa said. "I think this might be a good experience for you. For all of you. Thank you again, Mr. Wayne. Is there anything I need to sign or…?"

"Barbara can help you with any forms," Wayne said. "There's no fee, of course. The Wayne Foundation will cover all costs."

"This is too generous," Rosa said, and Wayne shook his head.

"If anything, it's not enough."

Rosa smiled warmly and followed Barbara out of the room. Wayne turned his keen blue stare to Billy.

"Mr. Batson," he said. "A word, if you don't mind?"

"Uh…sure. OK," he said, glancing back at his siblings. "But, what about—"

"Dinah, Dick, Tim," Wayne ordered. "Billy's with me. You get started with the rest of them."

"Righty-oh, Bruce," Grayson said with a playful salute, and turned his smile on the kids. Tim stood beside him with his arms behind his back, a much grimmer presence, while Dinah headed over to prepare the practice mats.

"So," Grayson said, looking up and down the remaining line, "Who can show me how you make a fist?"

"Uh, Mr. Wayne?" Billy said, looking back at the lesson over his shoulder as they left the room. "Shouldn't I—"

"You're not missing anything," Wayne said and Billy's head twitched. Had Wayne's voice changed? That deep, grim rumble seemed eerily familiar, and in the shadowed corridor…

Billy blinked and swallowed, his eyes growing wide.

"You… Are you…?"

Wayne looked down at him and smirked just slightly.

"This way, Captain. We have some things to discuss."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns;__ Shazam! The Deluxe Junior Novel, by Calliope Glass; Justice League: War; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; __Rocky (1976); Batman: War on Crime, by Paul Dini. I had to take special gym classes in elementary school. Sometimes it was fun, like when we got to ride little square floor scooters under a parachute. Mostly it made me feel like there was something wrong with me, and everyone else could see it. Didn't help much with my balance or coordination either. What did? Karate and Fencing! True story. :D_

_Next Time: The Shazamily and Bat Family Spar, while Meanwhile... Stay Tuned, and thanks so much for reading and for reviewing my story! It really helps to know what you think! :D_


	11. Part XI

New update! Wow, that was quick. LOL! Please Review! :D

* * *

Part XI

Wayne led Billy into a shockingly dusty store room and turned to face him, his sharp eyes hooded by shadows.

"Am I in trouble?" Billy asked, defiantly squinting up at the looming figure through a patch of morning sunlight. "'Cause, for the record, I didn't lie. I just didn't think my identity should be anyone's busine—"

"Ibac and Sivana disappeared from their cells last night. Only minutes apart," Wayne informed him, and Billy blinked in alarm.

"Oh," he said. "That's not good."

"Both reappeared after about an hour and no further disturbances have so far been reported," Wayne told him. "But the Justice League has their cells under close surveillance."

"Holy moley," Billy said. "But, that's weird. Sivana's way out in Rock Falls Penitentiary, and Ibac's still in a Philly holding cell, waiting for his bail hearing. Plus, Ibac only showed up last week, and Sivana's been locked up for months, so it's probably pretty unlikely they've met before. How—?"

"We don't know," Wayne admitted grimly. "What camera footage we do have turns to static before the criminals vanish and only clears up after they're gone. It's the same when they reappear."

Billy nodded and furrowed his brow.

"You're thinking it's magic," he said.

Wayne's thin lips turned up in what could have been an approving smile, and Billy smiled back.

"Zatanna tells me you met last night," Wayne said. "You impressed her, which isn't easy. Zatanna Zatara may act the consummate stage magician, but in reality she's one of the most powerful magic users on the planet. Let alone in the Justice League."

Billy's eyes widened. "Seriously!"

"I want the two of you to work on this together, with Superman as back-up," Wayne said. "You are authorized to call in anyone you think you might need. Here."

Reaching in his elegantly tailored pocket, Wayne pulled out a small, white earpiece and handed it to Billy.

"This comm device will connect you to the League. If you run into trouble, don't hesitate to get in contact."

Billy grinned, turning the sophisticated tech over and over in his hands. "So awesome!" he said, then quickly straightened. "I mean, thanks. I'll totally stay in contact. You don't have to worry, Mr. Wayne. Or, is it…Batman?"

Wayne twitched an eyebrow and Billy regarded him closely, his dry smirk falling into a frown.

"Yeah, I thought so. How did you find out?" Billy demanded. "About me. Do the other Leaguers know?"

"Security footage from the shopping center, back in December," Wayne told him, and Billy winced.

"Damn, I should have thought of that…"

"You were new," Wayne said somberly. "Frightened. You've learned since then. Keep on learning, and there'll be very little that can stop you."

"Yeah, well, the papers have been calling me 'The World's Mightiest Mortal'," Billy said with a smirk.

Wayne shook his head.

"True might is here," he indicated Billy's brain, "and here," he pointed to the boy's heart. "Not here." He gestured to Billy's arms and fists.

"I know, I get it," Billy said, waving him away. "That's why the S comes first, right? Solomon's wisdom before Hercules's strength?"

Wayne grunted.

"I'm starting to see why your wizard chose you, kid," he said, and Billy smirked again. "You asked before if the others know about you. Apart from my team – Dick, Tim and Barbara – the answer is no. And, like you, I'd prefer it stays that way. At least, for now."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"The League needs time to get used to you – to trust you and your abilities," Wayne said. "Revealing your secret too soon would undermine that."

"Sheesh." Billy shook his head. "Talk about ageism. You grown-ups can be really weird, you know that?"

"You don't know the half of it, kid," Wayne said, and crouched down to look him in the eye.

"Look, Bill," he said, and Billy flinched in surprise. No one had ever called him 'Bill' before. It had always been either 'Billy' or 'William' - 'William Joseph' when the authority figures in his life were feeling particularly irked. "I understand what I did goes against a certain etiquette. Prying into your identity. Contacting you and your family at home. I believe you understand I did this for your protection. To help you and your team learn to help yourselves. Still, to make things even, I chose to entrust my secret to you."

He gestured to his unmasked face.

"The truth of your and your family's identities won't go any further than my team. Not unless you want it to."

Billy nodded, his expression turning serious.

"You know," he said, "before Victor, there hadn't been many really good guys in my life. Guys I'd want to be like. A few ball players, maybe… But, no one like you. I'm starting to get why Freddy looks up to you guys so much." Billy smiled, then lowered his eyes.

"To tell the truth…I kinda think that's really why he's been so upset lately. It's not that he's afraid of being left out, like Darla said. It's… Well, it's more like, you guys have been his heroes since forever. I think he felt, if he was going to finally get to meet you, he'd want you to see him as a superhero too. Not…you know… As himself." He glanced at Wayne. "Maybe I should have let him?"

Wayne grunted again and clasped Billy's shoulder, straightening back to his full height.

"Every hero has his or her own path," he said. "You can't walk it for them."

"Yeah," Billy said, "but he's my b—"

"Zatanna expects you to meet her in Vegas at 3:30 PM," Wayne said, and Billy rolled his eyes, recognizing that cryptic cliche was all the advice he was going to get. "After she's finished her matinee show. Bring the pass she gave you. As for Superman, he's been asking if the Captain is free to meet this morning. Are you?"

Billy smirked.

"Good question. Let's find out," he said. Setting the comm device down on a nearby box, he turned his face toward the dusty ceiling. "SHAZAM!"

A bolt of mystical lightning charged the room with blinding energy. Wayne stumbled back, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Yep," Shazam said, flexing his muscular arms and stretching his strong back as the smoke from the transformation faded away. "Looks like I'm free."

"Impressive," Wayne said, and Billy grinned, delighted to find he now stood about two inches taller than the undisguised Batman.

"So, where did Supes say he wanted to meet up?" the red-and-gold-clad hero asked brightly, rubbing his big hands together.

"Over by the Liberty Bell. He said something about wanting to take an early morning flight. And, Bill," Wayne said. "Don't forget your earpiece."

"Right, Bruce," Shazam said, meeting Wayne's scowl with a cheeky grin as he nestled the little white disk snugly into his ear. "How do I—?"

"Tap it once to activate, then state the name of the League Member you want to call," Wayne told him. "Three taps indicates an emergency. If you need to summon a boom tube or return to the Watchtower, there's an abandoned ice cream truck in a vacant lot about a block from this location. Your League passcode is CAP-015."

"C-A-P dash oh one five. Got it," Shazam repeated, then smiled. "Thanks, Bats," he said sincerely. "For all of this. I know my Family appreciates the heck out of this training scholarship. One thing, though… Did you have to wake us up so damn early? I haven't been up at four since that time I camped out in the subway."

"Conditioning," Wayne said, filing Shazam's last comment for later follow-up. "I've served as guardian to several young boys. Best to get the important training done before school. Activities and homework are less likely to interfere with their focus."

"Then, you mean for this to be a regular thing?"

"Daily. If you kids can handle it," Wayne challenged.

"Oh, we can handle it, old man," Shazam teased back, and shook his hand before striding out into the corridor. "Dude! Just kidding about the 'old man'," he called over his shoulder.

"No, you weren't," Wayne muttered, his lips stretching in something almost like amusement as he shook his head. "'Dude.'"

* * *

"Think of it, not as punching _at_ your opponent, but punching _through_ your opponent," Dinah said as she helped Mary adjust her stance and posture. "Imagine your real target is on the other side."

"I think I get it," Mary said and made a fist just as she'd been taught, her fingers curled into her palm and her thumb on the outside. "Let's try this again."

"Eugene," Dick said, narrowing his eyes as he examined the boy's moves, "I like your enthusiasm, man! But you're kicking way too high. The goal here is to make each motion as efficient as possible. Remember, your opponent will likely be much larger than you. Better to tire him out than give him a chance to get a grip on you."

"Speed and balance," Eugene said, repeating what he'd been told. "Balance and speed. Those will be our most important weapons."

"That's right," Dick said approvingly. "Remember that. Now, do it again."

"Freddy, I totally get where you're coming from," Barbara said. "But with adaptive martial arts, we learn to turn what others may view as our weakness to our advantage. My chair can actually give me the stability I need to take down a larger attacker. So can your crutch, albeit in a different way. Pedro, come at me, just like we practiced."

Pedro rushed toward her, and Barbara countered with a lightning-quick move, pulling a folding cane from behind her chair's pad and hooking Pedro behind the neck. The larger boy stumbled forward, his own momentum causing him to crash to his knees while Barbara rolled swiftly away. Turning back, Barbara offered him a hand back up.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah…fine," Pedro said, his reddened face fading back to its normal shade as he caught his breath. "Wow, you're fast."

"Uh uh. No way," Freddy said. "I'm not about to start lugging a whole other cane around, thank you very much."

"I don't expect you to," Barbara said. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to kick."

Freddy blinked. "How to what?"

Barbara grinned. "I thought that would pique your interest. Now, I need you both to listen closely and follow my instructions. Above all, you'll need to be patient. This might take a few tries. Ready?"

"Hey, everyone! How's it going in here?"

Everyone turned as Shazam strode into the busy room.

"...the hell? Why are you here like that?" Freddy exclaimed when he saw him. "What's going on?"

Darla jumped in excitement, and Tim quickly slowed her treadmill.

"Hey, you're Shazam!" she exclaimed. "Did something happen? Do you need us to go with you?"

"No, it's fine. You guys keep doing what you're doing," the red-clad hero said, smiling brightly as he gazed around the different practice stations. "Wow, I know it's, like, the first day and all, but you guys are looking really great. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!" most of the kids cried. Freddy shrugged. "Meh. I guess." Barbara shot him a look.

"Great!" Shazam said. "Well, I just dropped in to let you know I'm gonna be gone for a while. League business. But I'll try to be back before Rosa. Oh, and Freddy, remind me I need to talk to you later. There's something I've gotta to do this afternoon, and I'm gonna want you with me. OK, buddy?"

He gave Freddy an earnest look. Freddy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Whatever, man. Go do what you gotta do."

Shazam pinched his lips together, but nodded.

"Well, I need to get moving. I know I'll see you all doing your best when I get back."

The kids waved and quickly went back to work. Seeing Wayne standing by the door, Shazam said, "Over by the Liberty Bell, right?"

"He'll be there," Wayne confirmed. "And don't worry about your team. They're in good hands."

"I don't doubt that." Shazam smiled again and zipped up the stairs like a big red blur, shooting through the door and launching himself into the sky before Wayne had time to blink. He was gone so fast, and the others were so focused on their training practice, no one noticed a faint reflection ripple into being in the mirrored corner...a female face, translucent as glass, silently calling a name...a title...

No one, that is, but Batman.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include: __Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! The Deluxe Junior Novel, by Calliope Glass; Justice League: War; Justice League: Doom; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; Teen Titans: The Judas Contract; __Superman/Shazam: First Thunder by Judd Winick and Joshua Middleton; Justice League Action: Classic Rock; Young Justice: Misplaced; several adaptive martial arts websites and videos. According to the Superhero Database and other internet sources, Batman is 6'2", Superman is 6'3", and Captain Marvel/Shazam is 6'4". :D  
_

_Next Time: Billy goes flying with Superman! Later, a visit with Zatanna reveals... Stay Tuned! Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think! :D  
_

_Note: I got a nudge on my Star Trek: TNG story, "Skin Deep," so that'll be my next update. Then, I'll be right back to updating this story because...SHAZAM! LOL! I'm thinking at this point this thing'll probably have about 20-25 chapters, but we'll see how it goes. I'm planning for some serious fight scenes once everything's in place, so I hope you'll stay tuned. Until next time! :D_


	12. Part XII

Part XII

Clark Kent nudged his glasses down his nose and peered through the window, examining the details of the crack in the Liberty Bell and its inscription.

This wasn't his first time to Philadelphia's Independence National Historical Park, but it was his first time getting to explore the area on his own, without the crowds of tourists and school groups scurrying from site to site. There were a few people around…mainly locals strolling, jogging, jogging with strollers…but this early in the morning the whole historic block seemed calm and peaceful, from the site of the Presidents' House, where George Washington and John Adams had served before the construction of the White House, to Independence Hall, where the Declaration of Independence and the U.S. Constitution had been debated and adopted by the country's founding fathers.

Kent smiled to himself and took in a deep, bracing breath of the fresh spring air. Just being there was enough to make his chest swell…knowing he was standing where the country's founders had once stood, walking the same streets as Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, James Madison, Thomas Jefferson…

"It's a little early to get in line, sir. The center won't open for another hour and a half."

A woman's voice surprised him, and the tall reporter looked down to see a National Park Ranger had come up beside him while his thoughts had been wandering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mind was…" Kent stammered, but the ranger smiled at him and he realized that had been her way of breaking the ice.

"That big crack there is really part of a repair job, you know," she said, indicating the famous bell in the building behind them. "Didn't work, though. Another crack developed, and that was that. There's no one now living who's ever heard the peal of that bell."

Kent readjusted his glasses and returned the ranger's smile.

"Actually, I did know that," he said. "If I remember right, the bell came from London, to be used in the State House – Independence Hall, right over there," he pointed to the rectangular brick building across the way. "But it broke on the first test ring and it had to, uh, be recast here, in Philly. The bell stayed in use for some ninety years before the cracks that finally silenced it began to form. In the meantime, it became an important symbol of liberty for the abolitionist movement. Hence the name, the Liberty Bell."

The ranger raised her eyebrows approvingly and sidled in a little closer.

"'Proclaim Liberty Throughout All the Land Unto All the Inhabitants Thereof,'" she quoted the bell's inscription, raising her gaze to his face. "You know your history."

Kent felt himself blush a little and sank his shoulders into his jacket, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He hadn't intended to attract attention, from pretty park rangers or anyone else.

"Oh, yeah, well, I came here on a school field trip once…ages ago," Kent said awkwardly. "Uh, to tell the truth, it's not so much the bell I remember as the line to get in to see it. There were so many school groups, from all over the country. I got to meet kids from New York, Arizona, Idaho…" The memory made his shy smile broaden. "Quite an experience for a Kansas farm boy."

"Kansas, eh?" the ranger said, and moved even closer.

"Yes, well, I live in Metropolis now," Kent said, scooting a few steps back. "Actually…um… I'm here today to meet a friend…"

"Yo, look!" one of the joggers called out, stopping short and pointing toward the far distance. "Up in the sky!"

Kent looked and smiled in relief, taking advantage of the ranger's momentary distraction to slip away and change…

"What, that red thing?" said a man pushing a stroller, squinting against the morning light. "Probably a cardinal."

"That's not a bird," a woman said. "It's getting bigger!"

"So it's a plane, then," the man with the stroller countered.

"Dude, you need to get your glasses checked," the jogger said, jogging over to join the group. "That's not a bird or a plane! It's—"

"Superman!" Shazam greeted brightly, his big, muscular form crackling with electricity he'd picked up on his lightning-fast flight through the atmosphere. The crackling arcs faded as he touched down in the middle of the open square and dashed to meet the tall, colorfully-clad Kryptonian. "Batman said you'd be here. What's up, my good League buddy?"

"Well, I—" Superman started, but the excited crowd surrounded and cut between the two superheroes, holding up their phones and lifting their babies from their jogging strollers to get a closer look. Superman raised his eyebrows and stepped quickly out of the way.

"Shazam!" they cried.

"Hey big guy, can I take a video? You and me?"

"Shazam! You still doing selfies?"

"How about a few lightning bolts, Cap – you know, for the kid…"

"Great job against that Ibac character, you big cheese. How much are the repairs gonna cost the city this time?"

"Like it's his fault some nut tears up the street? The Shazamily saved my sister from that creep!"

"Hey! Shazam! Sign my jacket!"

"Cap! Can you sign my kid's stroller? Please!"

Shazam laughed, his broad, friendly grin taking up most of his face.

"Yeah, sure thing! But it's gotta be quick, OK," he said, dashing from one to the other with the speed of Mercury as he posed for selfies and signed the items the crowd held out. "Just a sec...and 'smile'! Hey, man, got a pen? Thanks, this suit doesn't have any pockets. There you go. No, no, no charge, it's my pleasure, really!"

As the crowd kept pressing in, calling out and cheering, the hero laughed again and held up his hands. "OK, OK, guys, that's enough. You know I'd love to stay and chat, but my pal Superman and I really have to head out so, hey, enjoy the day!"

"Shazam, wait! You seriously telling us that's Superman? The real Superman?" one of the crowd said skeptically.

"Dude, of course he's Superman!" Shazam said.

"Somehow, I thought he'd be taller."

"I didn't see him fly in!"

Superman crossed his arms and shook his head, plainly bemused by their attitude.

"Dude, he's with Shazam," said one of the joggers. "Besides, with that big 'S' on his chest, who else would he be?"

"It's not an 'S'," Superman told Shazam. "Not exactly. More like a family crest."

Shazam smiled at him. "That's cool. Mine too!" He gestured to his lightning bolt - the same symbol the Wizard had worn, and which he'd seen emblazoned over the thrones at the Rock of Eternity.

"This is too awesome!" crowed a teenager who'd been filming the whole scene with her phone. "Superman is seriously friends with Shazam! Ha ha! This vid is so going viral!"

The man beside her scoffed. "Our local superhero with Big Blue? Next thing you'll tell us the Shazamily's joined the Justice League!"

"That's right," Shazam confirmed proudly, electricity crackling around him again as he rose a few feet into the air. "You're all looking at the League's newest member. But don't worry, guys, Philly will always be my home town. Just like Metropolis is home for Superman!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and Shazam flew higher, Superman joining him with a powerful leap as the people below gasped and shouted, "Hey, he's the real deal! Holy cats, our guy's in the League with Superman!"

"Bye, everyone!" Shazam called, waving, then turned in the air and looked to Superman, flying beside him. "Hey, sorry about that," he said, feeling his cheeks grow awkwardly warm. "I didn't think… I mean, I'm sure they didn't mean…"

"Hey, it's fine. Really," Superman said, looking much more amused now than he had on the ground. "Philly's your town. To them, I may as well play for a rival team."

"Except, we're both on the same team," Shazam said, grinning. "Plus, we're on the same assignment! Is that why you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. But after what just..." Superman frowned, his expression turning more serious as he paused their progress to hover in the air. "Captain, I understand you'll have your own way of doing things, especially on your own turf. But if you don't mind some friendly advice…?"

"Hey, yeah, sure! Go right ahead," Shazam invited, and Superman regarded the red-clad hero, from his earnest, open expression to his glowing insignia and gleaming white-gold cape.

"Everything about you seems designed to stand out," he said, only to smirk a little as he glanced down at his own bright blue, red, and yellow outfit. "Not that I'm really one to talk. But, it just seems, with smart phones and social media everywhere… Practically everything nowadays is recorded, and I just want you to be aware. While we wear these uniforms, everything we do, everything we say, every opinion or preference we make public reflects not only on ourselves, but on the League as a whole. When we meet with fans – and especially the press…"

"You think I should have held back about the Justice League?" Shazam asked, then blinked in alarm. "Oh crap, did I mess up some kind of announcement or something, because I honestly didn't mean—"

"No, not at all. You didn't do anything wrong," Superman hurried to assure him. "I'm just saying…" His expression pinched for a moment, then he shook his head and sighed.

"Look, Captain, I don't mean this as a criticism," he said. "I know that open, outgoing spirit is a big part of who you are. It's a big part of why those people trust you, and I'm not asking you to change that. Just remember…the people look up to you. To all of us. What we say in public carries a great deal of weight. And in today's polarized climate… Let's just say, not everyone we see out there recording and texting on their phone will be a friend."

Shazam nodded, his brow furrowed.

"I get what you're saying," he said. "Funny thing is, I'm not even on social media. That's mostly Fre...uh...my brother... But, you make a good point. I'll try to be more careful."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Yeah," Shazam said, and shot the stern Kryptonian a smile. "So, where are we going? You got somewhere in mind?"

"I thought we might take this time to get to know each other better," Superman said. "It's not often I get a morning off, and if we're going to be working together, I figure it'd be a good idea to get more familiar with each other's strengths and abilities. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Shazam said, his smile spreading into a grin. "So, how would you suggest we test our powers? You wanna race, or… I don't know. We could arm wrestle, I guess. Oh, fair warning – I'm like a master at thumb wars so if you want to get, like, totally wrecked, we could always try that."

"Thumb…?" Superman stared. Shazam wiggled his thumb in teasing challenge, and the stern Kryptonian broke out with a chuckle despite himself. "No," he said, clearing his throat. "No. But, a race sounds good for a start. I've raced with Flash several times…although I got a feeling now and then that he was holding back. The question is, how far?"

Shazam shrugged and glanced around the vast expanse of sky before them. "How far do you usually go?"

"How about twice around the Earth?" the Kryptonian suggested.

"Twice around..." Shazam struggled to hold in an incredulous giggle. "Yeah, why not!"

"But, we'll have to stay out of the flight lanes," Superman warned. "With your powers, can you fly in outer space?"

"Outer…? Seriously?" Shazam looked staggered. "I…have no idea. I've never tried. I never even thought…" He blinked in amazement as the possibilities sparked and bloomed in his eager imagination. "Holy moley… Do you really think I could?"

"Can't hurt to give it a try," Superman said. "I'll be right beside you, so if you start to feel dizzy or lightheaded or uncomfortable in any way—"

"You'll be there to catch me," Shazam said, and nodded, rubbing his big hands together in anticipation. "Right, OK," he said. "So, it's up through the atmosphere and, if I don't suffocate or freeze to death, we'll have our race. Yeah, sounds good."

Superman chuckled again and shook his head. "One quick tip, Captain," he said. "When you're heading up, don't try to hold your breath. Let the air out instead, nice and slow."

"And when I'm up in space?"

"Don't breathe," Superman said.

Shazam nodded. "Don't breathe in space. Got it." He laughed a little helplessly and rubbed his hands over his face. "No, I'm good, I'm good. OK, let's do this before I change my mind."

Superman and Shazam shared a nod, then shot straight up. Shazam watched the Kryptonian closely, mimicking his posture and movements as the air grew thinner and he felt the pressure from the atmosphere lessen and lighten all around him. Within moments, he found himself floating weightless among the gleaming satellites orbiting the Earth, and beyond them he saw…

"Hey," he tried to call out, only to choke in the airless vacuum, thrashing in place as he grasped his throat. Superman hurried to his side, gesturing for him to stay calm as he tried to guide him back down, but Shazam fiercely shook his head.

Activating his earpiece, Superman spoke by vibrating his throat like a ventriloquist, without moving his mouth. The sophisticated tech picked up the vibrations and transmitted, "Shazam! Captain! Are you all right?"

Shazam nodded and tapped his own earpiece, struggling to form words in the absence of air.

"Uuperman, esss. I thaw the Watchtower!"

"Should we head back?" the Kryptonian asked, but Shazam waved him away.

"Are ooo kidding! Thith ith amathing!" he muffled awkwardly. "Leth race ooo the Watchtower! No, leth race ooo the moon!"

"You want to race to the moon?" Superman said, and Shazam grinned broadly, nodding his head. Superman regarded him closely, just to make sure he really did seem to be all right in the harsh, freezing vacuum beyond the Earth, then returned his nod, a grin spreading over his own face as he started to catch the Captain's enthusiasm.

"All right, we'll start from the Watchtower," Superman said. "First one to fly around the moon and back wins."

Shazam gave him a hearty thumbs up, and the two of them headed out, Shazam taking a moment to wave and smile at the startled heroes he saw through the Watchtower's windows as he followed Superman into position.

"This is your first time out here," Superman warned. "If, at any time, you feel you have to head back—"

"Yeah, I know. Leth fly ooo the moon!" Shazam exclaimed, and Superman smiled.

"On your mark," he said. "Get set. Go!"

The two shot off, each soon moving several times faster than the speed of sound. But, while Superman relied on natural forces, drawing his energy from the yellow sun and instinctively manipulating energy fields and bits of matter to aim and propel his flight, Shazam didn't seem bound by the same rules of physics. Belief, confidence, and the exuberant joy of soaring through the void gave magic's Champion an impressive boost, and he pulled ahead with the speed of a god – the speed of imagination – of thought itself.

The red-clad figure reached the moon first, the distant sun's unfiltered rays making his golden boots and satiny cape shimmer like starlight. But, Superman was close behind and gaining fast, using the moon's own gravitational pull to slingshot past Shazam and around the moon's dark side.

Shazam grinned in admiration at the Kryptonian's clever move, then closed his eyes and reached down deep into himself, drawing on a well of power he had felt but, until that moment, never fully dared to tap.

"Power of Zeus! Speed of Mercury! Stamina of Atlas!"

The words echoed in his mind and he accelerated faster, faster, stretching out his arms and fingers as he and Superman flew side by side back into the sunlight. Concentrating hard, he strained to pull ahead…first his fingertips, his palms, his head… Then, a dot of color against the moon's gray surface caught Shazam's attention and he formed his hands into an urgent T.

"Wait! Wait! Time out!" he muffled with his throat, and the two of them came to a stop. Shazam pointed with both hands, his eyes wide with excitement. "The flag!" he said, struggling to 'shout' without choking again in the vacuum. "The flag on the moon! We aaff to check it out!"

Superman nodded his understanding, and the pair dove toward the pock-marked surface, stopping just short of touching their boots to the dusty ground.

"This isn't the original U.S. flag planted by Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin," Superman told him. "That flag, and the others placed here by later astronauts, bleached out and disintegrated long ago, largely due to the sun's UV radiation."

"Ooo planted this one?" Shazam asked curiously.

"Me," Superman said. "Last month. It's made of a special UV resistant fabric developed by Star Labs. Part of an experiment. The plan is to keep it up here for a year then bring any remains back for evaluation. Seems to have held up pretty well so far."

"Ooo bad it's not the Neil Armstrong one," Shazam muffled, flying around to look at it from all angles. "Think anyone'll mind if I grab this rock for a souvenir?" He held up a small, rough moon shard and shook off the dust.

"Why not?" Superman said, then smiled and admitted, "I have a few of my own back home."

Shazam grinned and slipped the moon rock in his golden belt. "Man, I wish we could get a picture of this," he muffled. "You an me, eere on the moon, with this awesome flag in the background!"

"Hold on," Superman said, and reached back to his cape. Digging into a hidden pocket, he pulled out a small digital camera. "How's this?"

Shazam beamed and wrapped his big arm around Superman's broad shoulders, the two of them striking a friendly pose in front of the flag as Superman prepared to snap the photo.

"All right, Captain: Say 'moon cheese'!"

"Moon cheese!" the pair chorused, holding their grins long enough for the camera to flash before bursting into gales of silent laughter.

* * *

"Dude, dude, no, you can't say you've had a cheesesteak until you've been to Gino's," Shazam said, his hooded cape whipping in the wind along with Superman's as the two of them perched together on the top of the Statue of Liberty's torch. "You order it 'whiz wit'. That way you get the fried onions and gooey cheese sauce and everything."

"Can't say I'm much of a cheese whiz fan," Superman said, wincing. "But OK. I promise. Next time I'm in Philly, I'll try it your way."

"How about we swap," Shazam suggested. "I'll get you a real-deal Philly cheesesteak, you get me one of those Metropolis hot dogs from a cart. Wit da works!"

"You have a deal," Superman said, and laughed. "My goodness. I don't think I've laughed this much in one morning for… Well, let's just say it's been a while." He snorted a little and shook his head, the wind ruffling his dark hair as he peered over the bay at the horizon. "Could be I've been hanging around Batman too long…"

"I know, right!" Shazam said. "That guy is seriously grim! It's like, how can he be, like, so broody and so awesome at the same time?"

"All part of his special charm," Superman said dryly, and the two men broke into snickers.

Shazam sobered first, casting Superman a tentative glance.

"Uh…Superman?"

"Kal-El," Superman said, meeting Shazam's surprised gaze. "That's my name. You can call me Kal."

"Sure, thanks," Shazam said, smiling. "OK, Kal. I'm…uh… I guess you can call me…Bill."

"Bill," Superman repeated warmly, and shook the man's big hand. "That's a fine name. So, Bill, what did you want to ask me?"

Shazam swallowed and shrugged, suddenly seeming a little awkward.

"It's about…well, it's about going to Vegas this afternoon," Shazam said. "Do you think it's a good idea to... Well, to walk into Zatanna's show in uniform? You said it before – my outfit seems designed to stand out." He gestured to the glowing lightning bolt on his chest. "I mean, forget the dark – this thing glows in the light!"

Superman regarded him thoughtfully.

"If you ask me," he said, "I think it's good that your wizard meant his champion to be a hero who stands in the light. No mask, no lies, no deceit."

Shazam twitched uncomfortably and pressed his folded hands to his mouth. Mistaking his discomfort for bashfulness, Superman smirked a little and lowered his gaze to the water.

"I've held secrets and been around people with secrets for a very long time," he said. "And yes, Captain, I realize you have secrets too. But flying with you this morning… I can't help feeling you're different from the rest of us. Here," he gestured to Billy's heart. "There's…this openness about you…a sense of joy I can only describe as contagious. Even…inspiring." He smiled. "I've been at this so long, I'd almost forgotten…"

He took in a sharp breath and straightened his shoulders.

"But, you make a good point," he said. "Las Vegas may be a showplace for costumed performers, but it wouldn't do to attract too much attention."

"What do you do when you have to blend in with a crowd?" Shazam asked. "Do you ever, you know, ditch the cape and walk around like a regular guy?"

"Actually, I do," Superman admitted.

"Yeah?" Shazam straightened curiously. "Then… Do you, like, have a job and stuff? I mean, besides the Justice League."

"Yes." Superman glanced at him. "What about you? What do you do when you're not out being a hero?"

Shazam blushed hard and shrugged. "I don't know. Study mostly," he mumbled, and Superman raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"So, I'm in the presence of a scholar," he said.

Shazam sank further into his cape, his face burning right up to his ears. "No. Sort of. I guess. But seriously," he said, "when we meet up this afternoon—"

"Right, you're right. It's not my place to pry, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Superman apologized. "As for coming up with a disguise… My cape's fabric can fold up pretty flat, so I can tuck it in with my shirt, and my jacket tends to hide any bulge. But yours is layered, and it has that hood… Does it detach?"

"I'm not sure," Shazam said, pulling the fabric over his shoulder as he tried to get a better look. "But even if it does, then what? Do I stuff it in a bag and carry it around? Plus, this lightning bolt would glow through any shirt."

"That could be an issue," Superman admitted. "Have you tried an old-fashioned trench coat?"

"Yeah, a couple times," Shazam said. "It works, I guess, but I look really bulky and weird. And it doesn't do much to cover the boots."

"Still. Might be better than glowing in the dark," Superman said, and Shazam smiled.

"OK," he said, and climbed to his feet, the wind ruffling his hair and making his cape billow and flap. "The trench coat it is. But, it's getting late. I gotta head back. See you at three?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Superman told him and stood up too, holding out his hand for another firm shake. "You're a good man, Bill," he said. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely," Shazam said. "Kal. Thanks for…all this. Space. The moon!" He beamed. "I really had fun."

"So did I," Superman said. "You know, we never did finish that race."

"Good thing for you," Shazam teased, ambient electricity arcing around him again as he rose a few feet into the air. "'Cause I was totally going to win."

"In your dreams, maybe," Superman teased back.

"Rematch?" Shazam challenged, calling over his shoulder as he started to fly away.

"Any time!" Superman said and waved. He stayed on the torch watching until the red-and-gold streak of speed had vanished over the distant horizon. Then, he flew over the Metropolis streets and touched down in an empty alley. Half a moment later, he emerged as Clark Kent, straightening his glasses and fixing his tie as he strode into a corner café.

"Hey, Smallville! Over here!" Lois Lane beckoned from a booth by the window, and Clark hurried to join her, still smiling after his morning adventures.

"You OK, Clark?" Lois asked, peering at him over the breakfast menu.

"OK?" he questioned.

"You seem…happy this morning," the reporter observed. "Happier than I've seen you in a while. What's up?"

Clark's smile broadened and he glanced out the window at the sky. "I met a friend," he said.

"Yeah? Anyone I know?"

"He's from Philly," Clark hedged, and turned his gaze back to her. "Had to fly home to his family. But, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of him. So, how's the coffee this morning?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - Justice League Unlimited: Clash (Superman gets super mad at Captain Marvel after opinions the Cap voiced to the press are spun into a political headline/soundbyte); Justice, by Jim Krueger and Alex Ross (in which Captain Marvel catches up with Flash, who's trapped running at full speed, and flies with Superman to the sun. Man, I love this book! LOL!); Shazam!: Power of Hope, by Paul Dini (I love this one too!); Shazam! (1981 series): Black Adam's Return (Black Adam and the Marvel Family fly through outer space); __Superman/Shazam: First Thunder, by Judd Winick and Joshua Middleton; Shazam!: The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; __Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank; Shazam! (movie); Superman (1978); Adventures of Superman (1952 series); Superman: The Animated Series; my own trip to Philadelphia's Independence National Historical Park._

More chapters are coming soon. Stay tuned, and thanks so much for your reviews! It really helps to know if you're enjoying my story and what you think of how it's going so far! :D


	13. Part XIII

Part XIII

"OK, so they're all set," Dick said, jogging back down the stairs to join Tim and Barbara after seeing the Shazam kids to their family van. "Uncanny how Billy made it back here just in the nick of time. But I guess that's magic for you."

"That's just it, though," Barbara said, her brow furrowed. "Those kids seem so...ordinary. They're sweet, hyper, a little goofy. But when Shazam walked in, and I realized the man I was seeing was really...well... If I hadn't seen those mall security videos, I'd never even think..."

"I know," Dick agreed with a somber wince. "All that power, all that strength… All in the hands of a fourteen-year-old. Unsettling doesn't start to cover it."

"It's like, that wizard granted him the ultimate wish," Tim said bitterly, his hands thrust deep in the pockets of his red and black jacket. "One word, and he has all the abilities of a superpowered adult. Say it again, and he goes back to being himself. And as if that's not enough, he can share those powers with his brothers and sisters." He peered up at Dick. "Tell me you guys aren't jealous."

"What, that Billy and the rest of those kids get powers and a short-cut, while we had to grow up the hard way?" Dick scoffed, but Tim's knowing stare made him sigh and run a hand over his dark hair.

"OK," he said. "OK, I'll admit, when I was a kid I wanted nothing more than to jump ahead – to be an adult detective on par with Batman…not just…"

"A sidekick?" Tim said, his eyebrow arched.

Dick grunted, and Tim smirked.

"Still, there's a lot to be said for the slow path," Dick said. "I can't help remembering what I was like when Bruce first took me in. Brash, hot-headed, impatient. Seething with anger and pain. If I could have said a magic word back then, confronted my parents' killers with the powers of Shazam…" He rubbed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not sure there'd be any coming back from that," he admitted. "Turns out, I needed that time. To gain experience, distance… To learn who I am, who I want to be, and grow into a hero in my own right. Ask Bruce, and he'd probably say the same."

Tim heaved a reluctant sigh and kicked at the floor. "Yeah, I guess," the teen grumbled. "Still sucks, though."

Dick smirked at him.

"Thing about being a boy wonder, kid," he said. "It doesn't last forever. Enjoy what you have while you've got it."

Barbara pursed her lips. "Consider it, though," she said. "Can you imagine Bruce as a child, being granted the powers of Shazam? A superpowered Batman without the training and maturity to channel and temper the rage in his heart…to keep him from becoming one of the mad monsters we fight against?"

"Yikes," Dick agreed. "I guess Billy's wizard knew what he was doing. Picking kids without some dark trauma haunting their past…"

"I'm not so sure, Dick," Barbara said pensively, tapping her fingers against the arm of her wheelchair.

"What do you mean?"

"Working with Freddy today…" She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. "Something's bothering him, I'm sure of it. Something deep. He didn't say anything specific, and I didn't press. But I got the feeling, whatever it is, it's been eating away at him for a long time. Remember, these kids are in foster care. At some point, each one of them would have lost or been abandoned by the adults in their lives. I think—"

She cut herself off when Dinah walked up to their little group, dressed in black street clothes with her black bag slung over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm off," the fighter announced. "Good session today, everyone."

"Dinah," Dick said, drawing the blonde woman into their circle before she could reach the stairs. "You still sure you want to handle the daily training on your own? Because I—"

"Hey," the fighter said, "I've got the time and, unlike the rest of you, I'm not here as a volunteer. I can use the extra cash." She smiled. "Besides, I always liked training kids. All that eager energy should be a good morning pick-me-up."

Dick smirked. "I can't tell if you're joking or just nuts," he teased. "But, yeah, they did pretty well. For their first session."

Tim snorted. "Sure," he said dryly. "If you consider just about everything they knew about martial arts before today came from movies and video games." He shook his head. "So much to unlearn…"

"Like you were such an expert when you first started," Barbara teased, giving the teen's arm a fond nudge. "Still, at its heart, the training we're here to provide is about discipline, both mental and physical. That's important…especially for these kids."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at her.

"OK," she said. "Neighborhood outreach cover story aside, I think I've been pretty good about holding my questions back so far. But seriously, why are we training these kids? Who are they, that they got Bruce Wayne to come out to Philly this early in the morning – let alone all of you! Do they have some particular connection to that big Shazam guy? Are they expected to develop powers of their own? Or, is this one of those League things where only the top tier members are in the know?"

"Until we're told otherwise, I'd go with that last one," Dick said, meeting her dissatisfied glare with his firm gaze. "Just do your best with them, Dinah. Barb, Tim and I will be back same time next Sunday to check in and help out. In the meantime, if you find you need assistance or run into anything you're not sure you can handle, we're just a call away. OK?"

"What are you expecting?" Dinah said, regarding them all warily. "_Do_ these kids have powers? Special abilities I should be aware of?"

"The kids?" Dick shook his head. "They're just kids."

"Somehow, I don't find that reassuring," Dinah said grimly, and advanced on Dick. "Just remember, I don't like being kept in the dark."

"Noted," Dick assured her, raising his hands. Dinah kept her glare fixed on each of them for a moment longer, then backed off and headed up the stairs.

"I'm meeting Ollie for breakfast," she said. "See you around."

"Breakfast sounds good," Dick said once she'd gone, and turned a smile on Barbara and Tim. "What do you say? My treat."

Tim shrugged. "Alfred made sure I ate before I came. But I could go for a waffle. Maybe pancakes. And some bacon. Scrambled eggs, hash browns, hot chocolate…"

Barbara smiled. "I can look up some local restaurants on my phone," she said, already reaching for the device. "Ooh, or how about an old fashioned diner?"

"Bruce?" Dick stepped through the training room's double-doors and called over to the mirrored corner, where the powerful man had taken off his jacket and begun going through a weight-lifting routine. "Breakfast! You in?"

"You three go ahead," Wayne said without breaking rhythm. "Have fun."

Dick waited a beat longer, then another after that. When Wayne didn't look up, Dick turned and headed to the elevator with Barbara and Tim.

* * *

Wayne continued with his weights until the sound of his team's voices and footsteps had faded from the street outside. The moment he knew he was alone, he headed straight to the row of lockers lined up against the wall behind the desk. Within moments, Batman stood before the corner mirrors, his focused glare seeming to try to penetrate the reflective glass.

"Magic," he grumbled darkly to himself. "It would have to be magic."

Attaching a scanner to his batphone, he scanned the mirror, then texted the results and a question to one of his most trusted magical sources—

—Only to step back in startled alarm when a sudden portal flashed open and the man himself appeared beside him.

"Jason," he said, irritably blinking away the spots left by the magical portal's blinding light. "I didn't expect you to come in person. Last time we spoke, I got the impression you—"

"The situation has changed, Batman," the immortal occultist said, the streak of white in his auburn hair gleaming under the room's artificial light. "And I'd rather our discussion take place in person rather than over these devices." He gestured to his phone and the comm device nestled in his ear.

Batman frowned.

"Then, what I saw in that mirror was real," he said. "Not just a trick of the light."

Raising his hands toward the mirror Batman had indicated, Blood muttered briefly to himself, then paused, his long face seeming to grow even longer.

"Your hunch was right, Batman," he said. "The image was a projection of magic. As for your question about whether it originated from the Source…" Blood lowered his hands and stepped away, his lips tightly pursed.

Batman narrowed his eyes behind his mask, noting the genuine concern on the demonologist's face.

"What is happening, Jason?" the detective pressed. "What can you tell me?"

Blood turned to face him, his eyes troubled.

"The imbalance at the Source has held relatively steady for months," he said. "There had been a general sense among the magic community that it would eventually correct itself, as it has many times in the past. But this is no longer the case. Within the past few hours, the imbalance has sharply worsened. The rippling effects are being felt across the magic-using world. Now..." He raised his hands again, turning his intense focus to the mirror. "The residual traces I'm getting are very faint. The projection cannot have lasted long. But...it is as if...something...someone within the Source itself is calling out...calling for it's champion... Yet, the message has not been received..."

He blinked, and swiveled sharply to face Batman.

"I'm curious how such an image could appear to you," he said. "If it was indeed projected from within the Rock of Eternity, a mortal such as yourself should not have been able to see it at all. Unless..."

He frowned deeply, walking slowly around Batman as if trying to trace his aura. The detective stood still, patiently waiting and observing.

"You've recently been exposed to a massive surge of mystical energy," the immortal realized, and strode quickly from the room into the hall. Batman followed like a shadow, watching closely as the former knight of Camelot stepped cautiously into the storeroom, where he peered curiously at a small, singed spot on the dusty ceiling. "This room is practically humming with it. Tell me what occurred here."

"It was Shazam," Batman told him.

"The Wizard's heir?" Blood regarded him. "That explains the message. But if he was here, why was it not received?"

"He had left before the projection appeared," Batman said, and Blood frowned.

"Off on an Earthly mission, no doubt. I warned against inducting him into the League. Magic's Champion has responsibilities that extend far beyond this Earthly plane. If he—"

"This champion is young and inexperienced," Batman retorted. "The 'Earthly plane' is all he knows."

Blood seemed to expand, his intense eyes growing even sharper. "So, you take it upon yourself to train him in your ways, prioritizing this world over—"

"He'll be working with Zatanna," Batman told him, and Blood scowled, his expression deeply grim.

"You will tell him he is wanted at the Source," he said.

"If that's the message."

Blood grunted.

"Tell him also to beware a trap," he said. "The Rock of Eternity was not merely the seat of the Wizard S.H.A.Z.A.M.! Without a guardian in place to keep the balance, malevolent forces will rise to take advantage. Powerful entities that may not all trace their origins to this vibrational realm. He and his Family must be prepared."

Batman regarded him. "Perhaps you—"

"Now is not my time to intervene," Blood said, and intoned a few words of power. A blindingly bright portal snapped open in the hall and he strode straight to it, looking like the long pupil in the center of a cat's eye as he paused to face Batman. "But, I will do what I can to assist on my end. Tell the Wizard's Champion from me... I wish him good fortune in the trial ahead."

The portal snapped closed, leaving the corridor empty and dim. Batman stared for a moment, then tapped the comm device in his ear, flicking off lights and securely locking doors as he left the building and headed for the newly activated remote link to the Watchtower.

"Zatanna," he said as he moved. "We need to talk."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References Include - Justice League: A Knight of Shadows; Justice League Unlimited: Kid Stuff, Initiation; The Balance; Justice League: Dark; Young Justice; Justice League Action; Batman: The Animated Series; __Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Batman: Curse of the White Knight, Book Four._

_Thanks very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's more coming soon, so please stay tuned! :D_


	14. Part XIV

_Hi everyone! OK, so I thought long and hard and I hope this chapter will address some questions. Next Time: a peek into Freddy's past, inspired by the events of Whiz Comics #25: The Origin of Captain Marvel, Jr. (December 12, 1941)!. :) It looks like Freddy's origin comic came out some five days after Pearl Harbor! Wow. So cool these characters are still developing and getting new comics and movies after, like, eight decades. Talk about living history! _

_Stay tuned, and thanks so much for reading and for your comments! :D_

_And now... __Meanwhile, at the Rock of Eternity, in the hall outside the throne room…_

* * *

Part XIV

"Set it up here. Right here," Mr. Mind commanded from a niche in the rocky wall, sharply observing as Kru'll and Herkimer unfolded a sturdy tripod-like stand and attached a bulky, complicated device, like a giant ray gun from a 1950s sci-fi movie. The 'gun' part looked like a bundle of clear tubes enclosed by interlocking metallic coils, all twisting together into a sharp, focused point.

"Aim it at the mirror," said the spectacled worm, wriggling a bit to adjust the power cell he'd strapped around himself like a backpack. A silvery helmet completed the look, bristling all over with tiny diodes and wires no thicker than a hair, and topped by what looked like a miniature rotating satellite dish. "No – no, right at the center. There. And be careful, you fumbling fools! Don't break it!"

Kru'll snarled under his spiked helmet, and the Crocodile Man bared his impressive teeth. But, they backed off with a growling hiss when Mr. Mind's helmet began to glow.

"That's right, you muscle-bound malefactors," the worm scoffed. "You'd better mind me, or I may just turn my mind against you."

The monsters glared, muttering darkly as they slunk into the torchlight's flickering shadows to stand with Ibac.

Mister Atom released a tinny snicker. The giant robot stood at his own workstation, where he operated an elaborate computer console busy with holographic monitor screens and glowing touchpads.

"And what are you laughing at, you radioactive rust-bucket?" Mind demanded.

"You," Atom spoke in an electronic voice that seemed surprisingly high for so massive a being. "Your mental powers might scare the rest of these meat-brained lugs, but I'm a machine. Not to mention the genius who devised, not only the means to turn your maniacal scheme into mechanical reality, but also the mechanized simulacrums of Ibac and Sivana that currently inhabit their cells! In short, worm, you need me. So, get with the program, and _mind_ how you talk."

"What the robot said goes double for me, Mind!" Dr. Sivana snarled, glaring from behind the stack of ancient leather-bound books he'd pulled from the wizard's library. "I'm not some hired henchman you can order around. I possess one of the greatest intellects the Earth has ever produced! You want my skills, my knowledge of Earth's history and cultural lore? You show me and my talents the proper respect."

"So, it's respect you want, Doctor," Mind sneered, his helmet glowing a deep red as he turned his focus on the human. Sivana winced and cringed back in his stony chair, raising his arm like a shield against the mental onslaught.

"Arrogant ape!" the worm snapped. "Don't forget where I found that great intellect of yours! Languishing in a concrete cell!" He turned to face the rest of the grumbling group, his spectacled gaze piercing them one by one.

"Still," he said. "Mr. Atom and Dr. Sivana do make a point. I did choose to recruit each of you monstrous louts because of your individual talents. Talents that, working alone, can only take you so far along the path to ultimate power. But, combine your skills, your drive, with the cunning of my guiding mind—!" He grinned, his insectoid mandibles clicking together. "The collective might of our Society of Evil will be unstoppable. Together, we are certain to achieve what none of us could accomplish alone! The ultimate destruction of the Wizard's legacy, and his hapless human heirs!"

Ibac and Kru'll cheered and clapped. Sivana, Herkimer and Atom shared a long, dark look, but joined the applause.

"Now," Mr. Mind said. "If we aim to control the thrones – to seize the powers of the so-called 'Shazam Family' and corrupt them to our purpose – we all have our tasks to perform! Tasks that could well come to nothing if you, Sivana, cannot fulfill your promise and decipher the incantation we require to fill that seventh throne! Now, get back to work. All of you!"

The worm's helmet stopped glowing and Sivana started to stand, his pale face twisted into a scowl.

"Later, Doctor," a low voice whispered, and he felt a clawed, scaly hand on his shoulder, pressing him back into his chair. "The little worm isss right about one thing," the Crocodile Man hissed, his long jaws snapping far too close to Sivana's ear. "We do need hisss mental powers. For now…"

"Mister Atom!" Mind shrilled through his tinny amplifier. "I'm ready to begin! Activate the device!"

The ray gun-looking machine powered up with a satisfying hum, its transparent tubes glowing, shifting colors from yellow to green to blue, then purple, then red.

The little worm cackled, his jaws clacking in glee.

"We've learned the loyalty binding the Shazam Family is not vulnerable to direct attack," he said musingly. "But, like the Earth worms that bore through seashells to ingest the soft creatures within, we must latch on and drill with persistence until we penetrate these children's minds! Now, where to start…where to start…"

The powerful being focused his mind on the mirror, watching as the reflected images shifted from the Rock's rough walls to the various rooms of the Vasquez home…homing in on the six children playing video games and cheering each other on. As he turned his gaze from Darla to Pedro to Eugene to Mary to Freddy, the ray gun pulsed and shifted color...purple, green, yellow, red, blue...

"Yes…that's it…!" Mind coaxed eagerly, each of the children's laughing faces appearing on one of Mister Atom's monitor screens as the worm focused in deeper, deeper... "Show me your secrets. Peel back the layers of time and turmoil, and reveal your nightmare fears…"

"Where's their ringleader? Why don't I see Batson on one of those screens!" Sivana demanded, frowning at the incomplete set. "You can't overlook that cocky cheese!"

"Patience, Doctor!" Mind admonished. "Don't confuse the bait with the main catch! The Champion's mind will be ours in time. But if he is to be made truly vulnerable to our attack, it is first up to us to break his will. Now, I require silence. Go back to your own work, and let me concentrate on mine!"

* * *

Billy and Eugene had been battling neck and neck, but a timely power-up had given Eugene just the edge he needed to win.

"Yes!" Eugene crowed, raising his controller over his head in victory. "Undefeated!"

Billy groaned theatrically and launched himself back onto the crowded sofa, taking up all the space as he sprawled his arms in a dramatic death throw. Laughing and shrieking, his squashed siblings showed no sympathy, shoving him off their laps onto the floor.

"Ow! OK, OK, you got me!" Billy snickered, climbing up to find himself a place on the sofa.

"Hey, watch the horseplay in there! I don't want to have to make a run to the emergency room!" Rosa called from the kitchen, where she and Victor were preparing their Sunday dinner.

"Sorry!" the kids called back, only laughing more.

It was the family's custom to eat their big meal in the middle of the day on Sundays, leaving the evening open for football and movies (or homework). The savory smells of roasting chicken, vegetables, and Darla's tofurky made Billy hope the food would be ready before he had to head to Las Vegas.

Speaking of… He still hadn't managed to talk with Freddy alone, or come up with an excuse good enough to keep Rosa and Victor from getting worried or suspicions…

He sighed and hung his head a little. Before Rosa and Victor, he hadn't believed grown-ups like them existed in real life. He hated having to lie to them—after all, how dope would it be to be able to tell your folks that, not only had you been picked for the Justice League, you'd spent the morning racing Superman around the frikkin' _moon_!

But, no. They'd only freak out. Besides, in his experience, telling important secrets to 'trusted adults' could only wreck things. Like back when he was ten, and that traitor of a social worker had forced him to abandon old Talky…

"My turn!" Darla cried, diving for the controller Billy had left on the coffee table. "I want to go next!"

"You think you have what it takes to challenge _Shazam Thunder_!" Eugene said in his best fake-deep voice.

"Just watch me!" Darla shot back.

"Wait, Eugene," Mary said, "I thought Freddy called next."

All eyes turned to Freddy who, up until then, had been laughing and goofing with the rest of them. Now he gave a sharp start, his expression distant and a little confused.

"Huh?" he said, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Sorry…what was the question?"

"Dude, you OK?" Billy asked.

"Yeah…" Freddy shook his head, then shook it again and reached for his crutch. "Weird. I think I might be getting a headache. You guys keep playing. I'm gonna go upstairs for a minute."

"You sure?" Eugene said. "'Cause I'll let you have the controller if you want to—"

"No, it's OK," Freddy said, already heading up the stairs. "I think my eyes just need a break from all those flashes on the screen. Call me when it's dinner!"

"Will do," Eugene said, and started to turn back to the game, only to wince and rub his forehead. "Ooh, whoa. I just felt really dizzy."

"Me too," said Mary, looking nauseous, and Pedro and Darla groaned and nodded.

"I don't feel anything," Billy said.

Mary squinted at the bright, shifting colors on the screen. "Maybe we have been playing this thing too long," she said. She reached for the remote to turn it off and, for once, Eugene didn't protest. "Sorry guys. I think I'm going to lie down too."

"I'll go too," Darla said, and Eugene and Pedro got up to follow them.

Billy stared after them in bewildered concern. "Seriously? You're all going?"

"It's probably eye strain or something," Mary said. "I just need to close my eyes for a minute."

"You want me to tell Rosa—" Billy started, but Pedro and Eugene waved him off.

"No, don't bother," they said. "It's no big deal."

But Billy wasn't convinced. As his siblings shuffled upstairs to their rooms, he stood and stared at his reflection in the darkened screen, then turned his gaze to the decorative mirror on the wall.

A strange tingle began to itch at the back of his mind…similar to the odd pulling sensation he'd felt as Shazam, up on the Watchtower, but not nearly as strong. Slowly, he moved toward the mirror, staring past his reflection deep, deep into the glass…

* * *

Mister Mind yelped and squirmed out of his blinking helmet. A pair of fierce, glaring eyes appeared in the mirror – yellow, like the eyes of a great cat. One by one, the glaring image replaced the faces of each of the Shazam kids filling Mister Atom's monitor screens. Then, the eyes faded away, leaving the screens, and the mirror, empty and dark.

"What just happened?" Sivana demanded, getting up from his research to frown at the blank screens. "What was that?"

Mind scowled. "A warning," he snarled angrily. "A mental shield of sorts, implanted long ago in the mind of that Batson brat."

"Implanted…?" Sivana repeated. "Implanted by whom? What are you talking about, you worthless worm?"

Mind turned to face him. "It would seem another being has beaten me to the Champion's mind," the worm said irritably. "Beaten the Wizard too, I'd wager. But, no matter. The shield is old and beginning to fray or else the Wizard's searching spell would never have found the foul boy. Besides, I have what I need. Atom?" he prompted.

"My drill has done its work," the giant robot confirmed in his electronic voice. "I have the patterns and frequencies I required. When we're ready, these underdeveloped human brains will be receptive to your suggestions."

Mind turned a fierce grin on Dr. Sivana.

"You see, Doctor," he said. "There's no cause for doubt or alarm. The trap is set, the bait prepared. We need but wait for our quarry to come to us. And, they will come. Magic's Champion must return to the Source."

"Yeah!" Ibac said, coming up behind the smaller man and thumping him on the back. "And, when we spring this trap, those cheeses that stuck me in jail will have no choice but to cave to our demands!"

Kru'll and Herkimer grinned wickedly, the flickering torchlight making their cruel eyes seem to glow as they and the rest of the Monster Society joined together in a long and malevolent laugh.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References include - Shazam! The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; ___Shazam! (1981): Mr. Atom, The Smasher and The Incredible Sinking City;_ ___Batman The Brave and the Bold: The Malicious Mr. Mind, __Menace from the Conquering Caveman!; Justice, by Alex Ross and Jim Krueger; _Shazam! (movie); __Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! #2: __Shazam! and the Seven Magic Lands!, by Geoff Johns. *Note: Many boring 'worms' are really mollusks.__  
_

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! :D


	15. Part XV

Part XV

Freddy lay flat on the floor and reached his arm deep, deep under his bed. His stretching fingers pushed past the dust and cobwebs the vacuum cleaner never reached, past a cluster of unwashed, unmatched socks and some little toy cars he'd forgotten he'd lost before they touched on what he'd been looking for: a square, old-fashioned metal cookie tin. The kind his Grampa used to fill with fishing tackle and his smelly homemade lures...

Dragging the box out into the light, Freddy pushed himself up against the bed with a grunt then blew away the dust, needing a moment to gather his resolve to pry open the lid.

The last time he'd held this box, Freddy had been eight years old – a new arrival to the Vasquez house, and to foster care. Back then, it had been just him and Mary, a solemn sixth-grader who'd lost her parents to a car accident only a year before. Her previous placement had been something of a disaster, and she'd tried to run from Rosa and Victor twice before they took Freddy in, with his bulky, awkward walker and his metal cookie tin.

He remembered, he and Mary had clicked right away. Somehow, despite everything that had happened, everything he'd lost, he'd felt safe with his new big sister. Safe enough to tell her what he'd done to end up in foster care. What he hadn't been strong enough to do…

_Freddy's Grampa had been a stern man with a white mustache. He was prim and old fashioned and wore a pressed blue suit with a buttoned vest, no matter what the occasion._

_But, he'd always had a smile for Freddy._

_Every weekend, before the crack of dawn, Grampa used to pack his old truck high with sandwiches and fishing gear and he and Freddy would head out for a day on the bay. He'd kept a wooden boat with a small motor chained at the beach, in a secret place beneath the trees he claimed that only he could find._

_Freddy used to beg to take the second oar, to sit by his Grampa's side and help him row like a real grown-up. Every time, his Grampa had laughed and ruffled his hair and told him maybe next week._

_Until one morning, when Freddy was almost eight… His Grampa had handed Freddy the coveted oar before the boy could ask. He'd looked him in the eye and, with a smile, he'd said, "I think you're strong enough, now, to handle this."_

_Taking that wooden oar, feeling its heft, the weight of it in his hands, Freddy had never felt so proud. As they'd set out on the calm, glass-clear water, rowing side by side, he'd imagined himself as strong as his Grampa, as strong as a superhero...!_

_"Hey! That's him! That's the brat who saw us!"_

_The call came from a much larger motorboat, approaching fast from the far shore. The man who'd shouted slowed the boat and raised a gun. Another man stood beside him, holding the arms of a woman who seemed to be struggling against his grip._

_"Grampa, I know them!" Freddy gasped. "That's Ricky and Gus, and my mom's friend Terry! They were staying in the same motel with my mom and dad when the cops came to arrest them."_

_Freddy's Grampa shook his head. "No good thugs," he scorned. "Keep well behind me, lad, and hold tight to that oar."_

_"I will, Grampa," Freddy said, squeezing the oar until his knuckles turned white._

_"Consider this a message to your folks, kid," the man with the gun shouted over the roar of his motor, the waves it was making causing the little rowboat to bob and rock. "You squeal to the feds, your family gets plugged."_

_"No, Rick! Not the kid!" Terry shrieked, breaking free just long enough to slam into the gunman. His shot went wild, and he fell into the water, hitting his head against the side of the boat._

_The second man, Gus, saw Ricky sink and swore loudly, turning the boat and roaring away despite the woman's screams to stop, to go back for him…_

_"Grampa, what do we do?" Freddy cried._

_"Only one thing to do, my boy," his Grampa said. "Put about, and we'll rescue him!"_

_Freddy didn't hesitate, working with his Grampa to turn the bobbing boat into the waves left in the motorboat's wake. Then, while Freddy tried to keep the boat from spinning in circles, Grampa reached over the side and hauled the injured man to safety._

_"Easy, me boy," Grampa said as the sopping man coughed and gasped. "You're in good hands now."_

_"Not likely," Ricky snarled and slammed his fist into the old man's jaw, knocking him into the water._

_"_Grampa!_" Freddy shrieked and jumped to his feet, gripping his heavy oar like a bo staff. "You hurt my Grampa, you monster!"_

_"_Paugh!_" the man spat. In one rough motion, he snatched Freddy's oar from the small boy's hands, then swung it like a bat. "Out of my way, you useless twerp!"_

**WACK!**

_Freddy would never forget the sound that oar made when it impacted against his side, his back... The shooting, rippling pain... The freezing chill of the water as the monster pulled their small motor to sputtering life and zoomed away, raving and shouting, "No snitch's brat's gonna put the finger on me. That's the lesson, man! All damn snitches gonna die!"_

_Freddy had tried to swim, to reach for his Grampa's blue suit, but he couldn't get his legs to move. He'd tried to scream, to flail and thrash, but a strange, agonizing numbness seared through his spine, his limbs, and he'd felt himself sinking…_

_Freddy had been lucky, the doctors said later. Another fisherman had witnessed the awful scene from a dock nearby and called 911 before rushing to the rescue. The surgeons had done their best to repair the boy's shattered hip and femur, but damage to his spine had left him partially paralyzed and in an enormous amount of pain. He remembered overhearing the doctors whispering to the cops, the social worker, the lawyers who'd gathered around his hospital bed to record his eyewitness statements, warning them that even with physical therapy, the searing pain and numbness Freddy felt shooting through his hip and down his leg would likely hobble the boy for the rest of his life._

_As for his Grampa…_

Freddy lifted the small, framed photograph from among the memories he'd locked tight inside the cookie tin and stared hard at his Grampa's face…at the way he held his younger self's hand…

"Grampa… Those monsters were after me, not you," Freddy whispered, his voice hoarse and choked. "I'm sorry, Grampa. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." He sniffed hard and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry it wasn't me who drowned instead!"

* * *

Billy had made it about halfway up the stairs when he heard someone crying. He followed the sobs to Mary and Darla's room, where he found the little girl curled up in Mary's lap while the older girl gently stroked her back.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, his eyes wide with concern. "Is the headache really that bad?"

"It's not the headache. Not anymore," Mary said, looking just as worried. "More like...a sort of nightmare. It got me and now...I can't get her to wake up."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Billy asked, sitting beside them and pressing his palm to Darla's forehead.

"I..." Mary blinked and furrowed her brow. "I don't remember..."

Darla heaved a fresh sob into Mary's shoulder and woke with a gasp, grabbing her glasses from the bed and tossing them across the room.

"No, take them back, take them back!" she shrieked. "I'm sorry, Mama, I'm sorry my eyes are too expensive! Mama, please!"

"What is she talking about?" Billy said as he retreived the glasses, his whole face squinched with worry. "Darla, what—"

Darla blinked through her tears. Staring at her siblings' concerned faces, she let out a _squee _and hugged them both with all the strength her arms could muster.

"Oh, you guys, it was so awful!" she exclaimed, slipping her glasses back over her nose. "I thought… No, I dreamed I…" She shook her head and frowned. "I…don't remember…"

"Hey, guys?" Eugene said, stepping into the room. "Whatever's going on, I think Pedro's got it. It's like, he's in some kind of a trance or something. And, I heard him crying about his _abuela_."

"Eugene," Billy said. "Did you have a nightmare too?"

Eugene tilted his head, considering.

"I wouldn't call it a 'nightmare,' exactly," the boy said. "Mostly because I don't think I was really asleep."

"Do you remember what it was about?" Mary asked.

Eugene shook his head. "It's just haze now. But it felt pretty awful, whatever it was."

Billy frowned and got up from the bed.

"Someone check on Pedro. I gotta talk to Freddy."

"Why Freddy?" Eugene asked, trailing after the older boy as he headed toward the door.

"Freddy's our expert on villain stuff," Billy said. "If this is some kind of psychic attack, he might know who—"

"Hang on - psychic attack?" Mary said, getting up to tower over them. "Billy, what is going on? What kind of 'League business' did they have you off doing this morning that _we'd _get attacked in our _own home_ this afternoon!"

"What! Nothing!" Billy told her. "It wasn't like that, I swear! I went to the moon with Superman! But, Mary..."

"The moon?" Darla said, her eyes wide. "You really went to the moon?"

"Did you go in a ship, or just with powers?" Eugene asked eagerly. "Oh my god, does this mean we can fly in space too?"

Billy squeezed his eyes shut and sighed through his nose.

"Guys, forget space and forget the moon, OK! Now, I don't know if this is connected," he said, looking from Eugene to Darla to Mary. "I hope it isn't. But after what just happened, I think you should know. Batman told me this morning: Sivana and Ibac disappeared from their cells last night."

"They what!" Mary exclaimed. "Billy, why didn't you tell us—!"

"Because I didn't think it was our problem!" Billy snapped. "The creeps reappeared right away and now the League's got them both under surveillance! They'll send an alert if anything happens."

"You should have told us, Billy," Mary said angrily. "We should have gone to investigate! Keeping Sivana and Ibac off the streets is our job, not the League's. You can't use this new membership thing as an excuse to shirk the responsibilites the Wizard gave you!"

"Like you know so much about it," Billy said defensively. "And I'm not shirking anything! I'm going to investigate - but with the Justice League behind me!"

"Billy, you don't need—" Mary started, but Billy cut her off.

"Listen, you don't get it," he said. "You haven't been to the Watchtower yet, so you don't know. But I can tell you, the League does have our backs. They want us on their team, and they're willing to help us learn. The martial arts scholarship we got is just an example. Think about it, Mary," he said. "The old wizard guy never gave us support like that! He didn't tell me anything about anything when he brought me to that cave, just made some noise about the Sins and how he'd been reckless and I was, like, his last chance or whatever. He convinced me to touch that glowing staff of his, then he crumbled into dust. Literally! The dude straight-up _died_ and blew away right in front of me, like the guy who 'chose poorly' in Indiana Jones! He trapped me in a strange adult body and left me alone - totally alone - to figure out my job and my powers for myself. And you guys wonder why I don't want to hang out in that place like it's some kind of magic clubhouse..."

"Then, Freddy was right," Mary said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You have been trying to avoid going back to our lair! And now you have the Justice League as an excuse!"

"What - no! That's not what I... No!" Billy exclaimed, then turned his head, swallowing back a surge of guilty anger. "But..."

"What?" Mary demanded, crossing her arms as she glared him down. "What else have you been keeping from the rest of us?"

Billy glared right back.

"Nothing," he said. "Well, maybe not nothing. Actually, it could be something. But I honestly thought it was no big deal!"

"_What's _not a big deal?" Mary pressed.

Billy scowled. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's weird. But...it's like, I've been getting these...these sort of 'calls' all weekend. A sort of...'summons'. I didn't tell anyone - not Batman, not the League, not you... I guess I kinda...hoped if I ignored it, the feeling would go away..."

"What's a 'summons'?" Darla asked. "Do you mean, like, magic?"

"What else," Billy said grimly. "I felt it again downstairs, just after you guys started feeling sick. A sort of tugging, pulling sensation way in the back of my mind. That's why I came up here. I think... No, I know. It's coming from the Rock of Eternity. Something wants me to go back there. Back to the Wizard's cave."

"Then, let's go," Eugene said. "I'm ready to—"

"Wait," Mary said. "Before we do anything, we have to think this through. Let's get everyone together. And you, Billy Batson," she said, "are going to tell us everything you know or think you know. From the top."

"I just did," Billy said. "Except..."

"Except?" Eugene repeated curiously.

"It's about the investigation," Billy said. "I promised I'd meet a magician named Zatanna at 3:30. She's a member of the Justice League and she's read all about the Wizard and the Rock of Eternity. I planned to bring Freddy along but, with everything's that's been going on, I haven't had a chance to ask if—"

"Where are you supposed to meet this Zatanna?" Mary demanded.

"Las Vegas," Billy said, and smiled. "She gave me a backstage pass to her show."

"No way!" Eugene exclaimed. "Dude, why didn't you say anything! I totally want to go!"

"Me too!" Darla peeped. "I want to go too, Billy!"

"This is why I didn't say anything," Billy said. "We can't all go to Vegas. Some of us have to stay here with Rosa and Victor until I get back."

Mary frowned.

"I suppose there's no way you can back out," she said.

"That wouldn't be very _responsible_," Billy jabbed back. "Besides, it's kind of an assignment. Batman asked me to work with her. Me and Superman. He wants us to investigate that Sivana/Ibac disappearance thing together, and he gave me the authority to call in anyone I need to help out."

"Dude...!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Hmm," Mary grunted. "Fine. In that case, I'm going with you."

Billy opened his mouth as if to protest, but she said, "Freddy can come along if he wants to. But I want to be part of this investigation. If what happened to us just now was a psychic attack, Dr. Sivana could be behind it. After all, who else outside the Justice League knows who we really are - or where we live?"

"OK," Billy agreed, and looked at Eugene. "But, that means you, Darla, and Pedro have to stay here and keep our cover. Rosa and Victor can't realize we're gone or they might freak out and call the cops or something."

"Sometimes I wish we could just tell them about us being superheroes," Darla said. "Maybe they could be part of the Shazamily too!"

"That wouldn't work and you know it," Eugene said. "Having real grown-ups on the team would only wreck things!"

"And your friends in the Justice League?" Mary said, raising an eyebrow at Billy. "Aren't they grown-ups?"

"Fellow superheroes don't count," Billy said, and headed for the hallway. "Come on. Let's check on Pedro and Freddy and tell them what's going on."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - The Shazam! Archives, Volume 4: Whiz Comics #24, The Origin of Captain Marvel, Jr. by William Woolfolk, C.C. Beck and Mac Raboy (paraphrased and partially quoted); Shazam! The New Beginning by Roy and Dann Thomas; The Power of Shazam! by Jerry Ordway; Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns;__ Shazam! The Deluxe Junior Novel, by Calliope Glass; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. _

_SOME NOTES: In "The Origin of Captain Marvel, Jr.," Freddy and his Grampa were attacked by the villainous Captain Nazi, a very dated WWII-era baddy. Captain Marvel stopped Captain Nazi from wrecking a plane by punching him all the way to the bay, where Freddy and his Grampa happened to be fishing. Unaware the form they saw floating in the water was really a deadly enemy, they tried to rescue him by hauling him into their little boat. As thanks, Captain Nazi murdered Freddy's Grampa with a punch, then slammed Freddy across the back with an oar when the boy tried to stand up to him, leaving Freddy to drown while he made his getaway in the boat. Captain Marvel spotted Freddy just in time and flew him to a hospital, but the people there tried to turn them away, saying it was a private institution. Cap responded by breaking through a wall and delivering the unconscious Freddy directly to the surgeons. Unfortunately, the doctors reported Freddy's back was broken and they didn't expect him to last the night. Horrified, Billy carried the dying boy to the Rock of Eternity and presented him to the Wizard for help. Old Shazam said there wasn't anything he could do, but as Captain Marvel, Billy could pass some of his power to Freddy and that could save his life. Billy didn't hesitate and, with a flash of lightning, Freddy became Captain Marvel, Jr. - still a kid, but with all the powers of S.H.A.Z.A.M.! Freddy's new backstory casts his parents as imprisoned criminals (Billy's father too), so for this story I mixed the two together, replacing Capt. Nazi with a few of Freddy's parents' (made up) criminal associates. _

_Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll tune in next time when Billy, Freddy and Mary head to Las Vegas! _

_Your reviews and comments are always welcome! Please let me know what you think! :)_


	16. Part XVI

Part XVI

"Hey guys, that's gotta be it!" Freddy called to Billy and Mary. "The Las Vegas Strip!"

The three superheroes dramatically slowed their flight to peer down at the flat grid of streets overlaying the broad, brown swath of desert below. Not far from what could only be an airport, a literal strip of tall buildings cut a sort of diagonal curve across the landscape, standing out against the backdrop of a rocky ridge of mountains in the far distance.

"It all seems so…bare… Almost like a different world!" Mary commented as they flew past the main highway over miles of rugged rocks and sand. "I mean, back home it's all new flowers and spring leaves. But out here…" She turned her gaze over the sprawling city, squinting against the sun's mirage-like shimmer. "Apart from a few golf courses and palms, there's hardly any green in this whole area."

"I know," Billy said, flying between and a little ahead of his siblings to make a bird-like V-formation. "I always expected Las Vegas to be way more colorful. I mean, when you see it in movies and stuff it always seems so big and lively."

"That's just because we're here in the daytime," Freddy said. "The strip won't really wake up until the sun goes down and the lights go on!"

"Dude! That would be so cool to see from up here," Billy said, and pointed. "Hey look, there's that pyramid building."

"The Luxor," Freddy provided. "It's got, like, thirty stories and a giant sky beam that shines out the top at night."

"A sky beam? Seriously?" Billy snorted a laugh.

"I'm not kidding. I read about it on a top-rated tourism site. They had photos too," Freddy said, and pointed excitedly. "Billy, look! The fake Statue of Liberty and Eiffel Tower!"

"Yeah," Billy said. "And there's those fancy fountains, and the Stratosphere Tower with the rides on top! And…holy moley! There's so many rides down there! It's like, half the strip is covered in roller coasters!"

"Oh ho ho, s_weet_!" Freddy cheered as he and Billy shared a gleeful high-five. "You know, I read they've even got ones indoors. Like at Circus Circus, there's this whole Adventure Dome thing with arcades and games and they have, like, two crazy indoor coasters: the Canyon Blaster and El Loco."

"OK, we gotta check that out," Billy said.

Freddy nodded wholeheartedly.

"Oh yeah, absolutely! Man!" he cried. "This whole place looks so awesome! They ought to rename it the Funlands."

"What happens in Funland stays in Funland," Billy joked. "Yeah...doesn't quite have the same ring."

Freddy snickered. Mary shook her head.

"It's so weird you guys are getting this excited about roller coasters when we can literally fly, like, a million times faster." She loop-de-loped in the air as if to demonstrate.

"Yeah….kinda missing the point," Freddy said and Billy chuckled in agreement, his nose wrinkling a little. "Hey Billy, how long do we have here before we have to find Zatanna?"

"Her matinee show gets out at three-thirty," Billy said. "That's when we're supposed to meet her backstage. But I thought we could meet up with Superman around three and catch the end of her act. You know – get an idea of the kind of magic she can do."

"Yes! Awesome," Freddy cheered. "That means we've got almost a whole hour before the mission starts! Thanks to Mary so _grossly _overestimating our travel time." He snickered.

"Freddy, you were there when we looked up the map," Mary protested, stopping their progress to hover in the air. "It's practically two thousand five hundred miles from Philly to Las Vegas. That's more than a two-day trip by car! Almost six hours by plane – eight with stop-overs! Plus, you know, the time difference!"

"Yeah, but it only took us a few minutes to get here, and we weren't even flying at top speed," Freddy pointed out. "Seriously though, Mary, this isn't a dig. I'm _glad _you overestimated! Because now we've got all this extra time to explore Las Vegas – _as grown-ups_! Do you guys even get what that means!" he enthused, waving his arms. "We can go wherever we want, do whatever we want, and no one will ask for our IDs!"

Billy's eyes widened dramatically. "Holy moley, that's right," he realized. "We can play the slots in the casinos. Sit at the card tables!"

"Poker!" Freddy exclaimed. "Blackjack! Roulette!"

"So dope!" Billy beamed. "But first—"

"Roller coasters!" they chorused, cheering and whooping in the air.

Mary watched her brothers spin and twirl with her hands on her hips. "Roller coasters and gambling. Great plan, guys," she said. "So, did either of you think to bring any money along?"

"Ever hear of an ATM?" Freddy teased. "Besides, the Cap here is flush!"

Billy blinked in confusion. "What? No, I'm not!"

"Yeah," Freddy countered. "You know you've still got a stash from that 'selfie with a superhero' business you used to run out of the park. Before you had that 'change of heart' and started signing people's crap for free."

"Dude, you were the one who said _real _superheroes don't make people pay," Billy protested. "You said that's why you don't see Superman selling deodorant, or Flash hawking energy drinks on TV!"

"Yeah, well," Freddy pretended to wince, "there was that one time the Flash tried to do a commercial for—"

"Whatever, man! I don't care!" Billy exclaimed. "Anyway, we're wasting time talking up here. First thing we've got to do, before we even hit the Strip, is find ourselves some street clothes so we can blend in."

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Mary said, glancing at their billowing white-gold capes and the lightning bolt emblems that glowed even in the bright desert sun. "We don't want the people down there to know who we are, especially if you two plan to go casino hopping."

"What, are you worried about our public image?" Freddy teased. "Afraid we're gonna end up on the cover of 'Superheroes Gone Wild?'"

Billy snickered but acknowledged Mary's point.

"Well, maybe not that," he said. "But, we are kind of recognizable now, you know? Superman told me, as long as we wear these uniforms everything we do or say reflects back, not only on us and our team, but on the Justice League too. Best to stay incognito if we don't want to get mobbed, or see videos of us posted all over the internet."

Freddy's eyebrows twitched and he frowned a little.

"Way to suck the fun out of things," he muttered, and pulled at the layered fabric of his cape. "So, what the heck kind of disguise can fit over these capes?"

"Superman suggested trench coats," Billy said, and his siblings groaned.

"Coats? In this heat?" Freddy protested.

"Billy, it's like eighty degrees out here," Mary said. "We'd stick out worse than if we just walked around in our uniforms!"

"Hey, people wear coats in Westerns, don't they?" Billy said. "And the desert does get cold at night. Let's look around. Maybe we'll find something better. Plus, I've got my debit card so if we spot an ATM we can pick up some cash for the tables and slots!"

"Do these casinos take cash?" Mary asked. "Or, is it like at an arcade where you buy a special card and top it up at a machine?"

"I don't know," Billy said. "Have I been here before? We'll just have to find out how it all works as we go!"

"Sounds good to me!" Freddy said and cheerily led their dive toward the gridded streets, on a search for the nearest discount clothing store.

* * *

"Just pick the blue one. I can tell that's the one you want," Mary said, pulling a long cranberry-red duster over the vest she'd found to cover her glowing lightning bolt and cinch in the bulk of her cape. Turning in front of the mirror, she said, "I should totally get a cowgirl hat to go with this. What do you think, Freddy? Do I look like I stepped out of a Western or what?"

"With those boots? Maybe _Back to the Future III_," he joked, then raised his hands. "No, I'm kidding. You look cool. Like, Vegas-cool. Honest."

Mary made a face. "Maybe I should find something else."

"No don't. It's good, really," Freddy assured her, then groaned and shoved the blue trench coat back onto the rack.

"This sucks," he said. "If I pick the blue one, it'll just feed into the whole cheesy 'Sky' thing, and I seriously do not like that name."

"OK, then pick the dark blue one," Mary said.

"And look like a _stormy _sky…" Freddy grumbled.

Mary laughed and pulled the lighter blue coat off its hanger. She held it up against Freddy's shoulders and smiled.

"Looks fine to me. And it's long enough to cover your boots. Here, try it on and see for yourself."

Freddy blew out a long-suffering sigh but slipped the coat on over his sky-blue uniform, tying the sash like a karate belt.

"Well?" he asked, holding out his arms.

Mary stared at him for a long moment. Long enough to make him twitch.

"What?" he said. "Do I look like a dork?"

"No," she said. "You look… You look like a grown up man."

"Well, so do you!" Freddy shot back, then realized, "Look grown up, I mean. You know what I mean!"

"I know, Freddy. It's just… When we're in costume, it's easy to think it's _all _a costume, you know?" she said. "Like we're wearing masks. Playing a role. But the transformation… It's a lot deeper than that, isn't it. It's really…"

She narrowed her eyes, looking closely at her brother's face. The angles of his jaw and cheekbones, the faint shadow of beard on his chin, the fine lines near his eyes…

"It's really real. Like…this is us. This is who we're going to be. And I…"

She trailed off, breathing hard, and Freddy offered her his arm, leading her to the neighboring shoe section where they could sit together on a try-on bench.

"Mary, what is this? What's wrong?" he said. "You know you can talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be feeling like this. Not now, not here…" She sniffled, her face buried behind her long, brown hair. "It just feels like…everything in my life is ending, you know? Everything familiar. High school and…" She sniffled again and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "I'm going away to college at the end of the summer. I'll be eighteen, living on my own in California and you… The rest of you are going to grow up. _Really_ grow up. And I'm not gonna be there. I'm not gonna be a part of it except from a distance and on holidays and… I've been thinking about that, too much probably…how we're all bound to change and grow apart… And it doesn't feel great, you know?"

Freddy frowned at her, his expression drawn and somber.

"We'll always be family, Mary. All of us," he said. "No matter how far we go or how old we get. That's not going to go away."

"You say that now. Just wait until the end of August, when everything starts to change," Mary said, roughly wiping at her eyes.

"No, sis. I mean it," Freddy said firmly. "Plus, you know, you're forgetting one very important thing."

"What's that?"

Freddy smiled at her. "You can fly," he said. "Way faster than any jet. Just say the magic word, and you could come home every weekend if you wanted to. Or we could visit you. Then there's all the times we'll be calling on you to help us fight monsters and demons and various other creeps. Seriously, it'll be like you never left. You'll see."

"Freddy..." Mary laughed and leaned her head against her brother's strong shoulder. "You always know the right thing to say. Even when we were little…and we talked about our nightmares."

She looked up at him then, her eyes full of concern.

"I heard you," she said quietly. "When we got hit by that that psychic attack or whatever it was. You were talking in your sleep when we found you on the floor of your room. But I was the only one who picked up on what you were saying."

Freddy turned away. "I told you, I don't remember anything about that. I don't even know if it was a psychic attack! Just that, whatever happened, it brought back a lot of old feelings. Like, _bad _feelings."

"I know, Freddy. It was the same for all of us. But…" She sighed. "I saw you hide your old cookie box under your bed."

"Mary! You promised we would never speak of—!"

"I never told anyone about the box, I swear," she said. "And I wouldn't bring it up now, except… If what you felt is anything like what happened to me…" She took his hands in hers and squeezed. "Freddy… You can't blame yourself for what happened that day. You have to understand it wasn't your fault."

Freddy's jaw tightened and he pulled away.

"I understand, OK?"

"No, Freddy, I need you to listen," she said, reaching for his hands again. "I told you about…about how I used to wish I'd died with my parents. I wished that harder than I'd ever wished anything. But I know now… I understand, in my heart, they would have wanted me to live."

"It's not the same," Freddy mumbled. "You weren't with them in that car. You didn't freeze up when…when they needed you to be strong…"

"Freddy, you didn't freeze up! That monster half paralyzed you! The fact that you survived an attack like that only proves how strong you really are."

Freddy snorted. "Tell that to the creeps at school. They only laid off me because they think Superman will kick their ass if they don't."

"You never deserved their abuse," Mary said firmly. "No matter how much you may have thought you did, you didn't. You're one of the toughest kids I've ever known. And that includes Billy. You've earned your place as a hero, Freddy. And I really mean that."

Freddy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah?" he said. "Then how come that wizard guy chose Billy as his Champion and heir when I was right there in the bunk below?"

Mary stood and pulled her taller brother toward the mirror on the wall, positioning him until he had no choice but to look his adult frame straight in the eye.

"Looks to me like we've been chosen too," she said. "That's what we have to remember, Freddy. That's what we have to cling to when the nightmares hit hardest. We're here because we deserve to be here. We deserve to be part of this team. This Family. As long as we hold on to that…"

"Yeah," Freddy said, blinking a little as he faced their reflections. "Yeah, thanks."

He took in a sharp breath and turned to her.

"So, you feeling better?"

She shrugged and gave him a little smirk. "I guess. For now. You?"

He snorted a little and smiled. "Same. So, where's Billy? We gotta head to the register before we run out of game time."

"Last I saw, he was heading for the dressing rooms," Mary said, rising a few subtle inches off the floor to peer around the store. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Freddy said, rising up to join her. "…the hell?" He giggled. "Don't tell me that's—"

"Guys, guys, check this out!" Billy exclaimed, rushing over to strike a dramatic pose right in front of them. His broad shoulders and thick mucles bulged beneath a long white coat festooned with sequins and fringes, and his hairstyle looked like a throwback to the '50s. "The lady at the check-out says I look just like Elvis!"

"Wait, you've been talking to—" Mary started, but Billy waved her off.

"No, it's cool," he said. "She thinks we're acrobats. So?" He turned a full circle, the sequins reflecting little dots of light all around the walls and floor. "How do I look?"

Freddy gave a loud involuntary snort, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Dude!" he giggled. "Turn the muscles to flab, and she might have something there."

Mary just stared, slowly shaking her head.

"I can't…I just… That had better be a wig," she said. "Oh my god… Please tell me you didn't already _buy_ that thing!"

"No, not yet," Billy said, trying out a few more poses.

"Good, because we are not walking around Vegas with you glittering like a disco ball," Mary said. "Good grief, Billy, weren't you the one who said we should be incognito!"

"What's more incognito than an Elvis impersonator in Vegas?" Billy teased. "No one would ever guess it was me under all these sequins!"

"No," Mary said, her expression almost desperate. "Just, no. You can't—!"

Billy burst out laughing and pulled off the twinkling white coat, revealing a tan and red outfit not too different from Mary's vest and duster underneath.

"Better?" he said, still laughing. "Man, I totally got you with that! Of course I'm not going to wear that stuff! I just saw this Elvis coat in the window and I _had_ to try it on. Who knew these things came in, like triple extra-large!" He laughed again.

"Hey Billy, I want to try it next," Freddy said, taking the glittery coat and pulling it on over his own clothes. Curling his lip and putting on a fake Elvis-like drawl, he said, "What do you think?"

"Dude, it doesn't work without the hair," Billy said, taking off his wig and plopping it on Freddy's head.

"Uh huh. Thank you very much," Freddy drawled, wearing the off-center wig like a crooked crown. Thrusting his fringed and sequined arms in the air, he cried, "I am the king!"

Mary laughed and hugged Billy's arm, her eyes shining with relief.

"Yeah, I don't think I have to worry about you guys growing up any time soon," she said. "Come on, let's buy this stuff and get moving. Where do you want to head first?"

"Circus Circus!" Freddy exclaimed, taking off the Elvis gear and draping it over a rack nearby. "If the line for the roller coaster's too long, we'll check out the casino at Zatanna's place."

"Mandalay Bay," Billy said, re-checking his shimmery backstage pass. "Any idea where that is?"

"We'll find it," Freddy said, leading the way toward the check-out. "Hey, Cap… Thanks for taking me along on this one."

"Dude, you're my best friend," Billy said. "I couldn't head to Vegas without you!"

Freddy nodded, then smiled, then clapped his larger brother on the shoulder. "Yeah," he said. "By the way, you're the one paying for these clothes, right?"

Billy smirked. "Yeah, whatever," he said, pulling out his card as the group held their price tags out for the lady at the register to scan. "Looks like this whole trip is on me."

"If that's the way you feel, point me to the poker tables," Freddy said.

"And let you lose what money we have?" Billy teased. "Fat chance."

Freddy shot him a cocky smile.

"Dude, I bet you my batarang we come out ahead," he said. "We on?"

"We're on," Billy agreed and shook his brother's hand. "That batarang will look really cool on my sports shelf."

"In your dreams," Freddy said. "Mary, you're behind me, right?"

"As long as you don't take it too seriously," she said as the trio strode out of the shop and into the blinding sun of the alley leading to the main Strip. "This is supposed to be fun, remember. And we are here for a reason."

Freddy smirked and rolled his eyes. "Who's the grown-up now?"

"Guys, look," Billy said, pointing toward a massive black billboard. It shimmered and morphed like a hologram, revealing the face of a dark haired woman with a black top hat and a mysterious smile. Another shimmer, and image was replaced by the logo for her show. "That's Zatanna! She's the magician we came here to meet."

"Dude, you didn't say she was so hot!" Freddy exclaimed.

Mary elbowed her brother in the side.

"What, she is," Freddy said. "In an eerie, mystical sort of way."

"Yeah," Billy agreed. "And she's even more intense in person."

"OK, how about this," Freddy said. "We head to Mandalay Bay now and save the roller coasters for after we hit the jackpot. Like my folks used to say, might as well grow it before we blow it!"

"Hey, it's your batarang," Billy teased and stepped out onto the main sidewalk to peer down the hot, busy street. "What do you say, left or right?"

"How about up and over," Mary said, indicating with her chin toward a huge, mirror-like building looming in the distance. Across the top, a row of gleaming letters spelled out 'MANDALAY BAY'.

"Holy moley," Billy gasped.

"Whoa, is that it?" Freddy said, his eyes wide.

"Looks like," Billy said, and straightened his shoulders. "You guys ready?"

"For what?" Freddy said. "Taking on the Strip as grown-ups? Our first real mission with the Justice League?" He snorted. "Dude, I've lived my whole life for this!"

Turning his face to the pale desert sky, the blue-clad superhero broke out with an enormous grin, spreading his arms wide.

"Hear that, Las Vegas!" he called. "Bring it on!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include: __Justice League/Justice League Unlimited: Eclipsed, Clash; __Shazam! (movie); Shazam! #8: Welcome to His Nightmare!; Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! The Deluxe Junior Novel, by Calliope Glass; __Superman/Shazam: First Thunder by Judd Winick and Joshua Middleton; my trip to Las Vegas; Teen Titans Go!: Little Elvis. Because, why not. LOL!  
_

_Next Time: Billy, Mary and Freddy catch a glimpse of Zatanna's act before news from Batman prompts the baddies to up their game. Stay Tuned! Please let me know what you think! :D_


	17. Part XVII

Part XVII

Freddy, Mary and Billy passed through the grand entranceway into the main casino smiling and laughing - only to feel a strange, oddly electric tingle wash over them, settling deep in their brains. Without a look, without a word, they each broke off in different directions, walking as if in a dream...

It was the sound of his name, of _Shazam_, that snapped Billy out of the haze, but there was no one nearby who could have spoken. Disoriented, he stared in confusion up and down the row of video poker machines, where he seemed to have been sitting for some time, before he remembered the comm device Batman had given him that morning.

"Shazam," the voice said. "Superman. Just calling to let you know I'll be heading out in fifteen minutes. What's your ETA?"

"Superman!" he gasped, feeling his mind clear and his face grow awkwardly warm as he realized he'd completely lost track of the time. "Yeah, I'm actually already here, in Vegas. Thought I'd, you know, come early, scope out the place… Do some, like, reconnaissance…"

He stood quickly and stretched to his full height, then up to his tiptoes, then rose completely off the floor, scanning the rows, rings and clusters of cheerily chiming slots and gaming machines for any sign of his siblings. He strained to remember… Despite their plans to stick together, to tackle the table games as a team, the three of them had split up just after entering the casino. But why? Why did he let them drift out of his sight…!

"Should have known you'd be right on the ball, Captain," Superman praised, and Billy sank heavily to the patterned carpet, his uneasiness getting worse. "I'll call again when I get to the theater. Superman out."

"Yeah, I'll just…get my team together…" Billy trailed off with a wince, knowing Superman had already cut the connection. "Holy moley, what am I doing," he groaned and quickly cashed out, the machine spitting out a little receipt with his balance printed on it. "How long have I even - hey cool!" He grinned at his receipt. "I won fifteen bucks! But where the hell are Freddy and… Mary!"

Forgetting himself for a moment, Billy sped to his sister's side, leaving a gust of displaced air in his wake. Fortunately, none of the gamblers around them seemed to notice the sudden wind, or even lift their gaze from their machines.

"Mary," he said urgently. "Mary, something's weird. I just—"

"Billy! This thing is so amazing!" Mary spoke with the distracted excitement of a gamer, pressing buttons and spinning a sphere-shaped control as blocks of animated images scrolled rapidly up the screen. Billy saw flying monkeys, a white rabbit carrying a pocket watch, a glass cat, a patchwork girl, the Cheshire Cat with its eerie, knowing grin… Mary went on, "It's like, I was walking by and this game, like, _called _to me. I'm not even kidding. The more I tried to walk away, the more I felt I _needed_ to go back and try it. Like…like a sort of tingly, pulling feeling deep in my guts that got worse the farther away I went."

"'Wozenderlands'?" Billy struggled to sound out the strange glowing word printed over the busy screen. "What is that, some weird mash-up of _The Wizard of Oz_ and _Alice in Wonderland_?"

"I don't know. I don't even really know the rules," she said, her fingers flying as the game upped its pace. "But it's like, you match up characters and find these patterns but if that girl in the silver dress breaks them up you lose the level. She might be Ozma, I'm not sure. I think the goal is to, like, capture Dorothy and Alice to get the jackpot."

"Seems kind of backwards," Billy said, moving a little closer to the game. As he did, he felt an uncomfortable hum under his skin, like the buzz of static electricity. He grunted and quickly stepped back, frowning and rubbing his arms. "I'd think the goal would be to melt the Wicked Witch, outwit the Queen of Hearts, and go home."

"Yeah, that's the old story," Mary said. "But, you know how everyone wants stuff about the villains now. Joker, Harley Quinn, Maleficent… Guess they think good guys are boring. All straight lines, you know?"

"No," Billy said bluntly, scowling suspiciously at the machine. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"No, no, just one more spin," Mary said, taking three spins, and then four more. "Seriously, I'm getting really good. If I can make it to the next level without Ozma blasting me, I think I could actually win the jackpot!"

"Mary," Billy said, "don't you get that's the trap? These games are designed to get you hooked – to make you feel like if you just play one more – one more – it'll pay off big. But we don't have time for that. I mean it. Superman's gonna be here in, like, fifteen minutes, and I need you to snap out of this and help me find Freddy."

For a long moment, Mary kept playing as if she hadn't heard him. Then she grimaced and slammed the button to cash out.

"Drat," she sighed, taking her receipt. "Wisdom of Solomon wins again."

"Yeah," Billy teased to cover his relief, and shot her a big smile. "Who knew having the powers of gods and heroes could be such a buzzkill."

Mary didn't respond. She stared at her receipt, her eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, stepping closer to peer over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Six hundred sixty-seven dollars," Mary said, her voice a near whisper at first then rising to a gleeful shriek. "Oh my god, Billy, I just won six hundred sixty-seven dollars playing this game! Well, minus the dollar I started with."

"Holy moley," he said, an awed grin spreading across his face. "All that from a dollar! This is the most money I've ever seen in my life!"

"Me too," Mary said. "Oh my god. It's like, all the textbooks for my first semester in college, right here in my hand!"

Billy gave a start. "Wait, you'd spend six hundred bucks on just textbooks?"

"Well, yeah, about that. Maybe four hundred if I get them used online," she said, totally missing his incredulous grimace. "Oh my… Billy, how am I going to explain all this money to Rosa and Victor?"

"Who says you have to?" Billy said, and she blinked at him. "Mary, that money is yours. Cash it, spend it, do whatever you want! But right now, we need to find Freddy. Any idea where he'd be?"

"Probably at the poker tables," Mary said and Billy nodded, casting the Wozenderlands machine a final glance. The unsettling static buzz had faded when Mary cashed out, but something seemed off. The game's glowing title now read 'Wonderland'. The demo screen looked different too – the gameplay simpler, the animated characters far less realistic…

Billy rubbed his eyes and squinted against the merrily flashing lights, but the glowing letters still read 'Wonderland'.

"OK, weird," he said. "I know I did not read that wrong. Mary, do you…?"

Billy glanced around, but Mary was already far enough ahead that he had to jog to catch up. Walking quickly, she led Billy away from the cheerfully singing slots toward a large room full of card tables. There, dealers with sharp suits and fast hands held the floor, their soft patter punctuated now and then by shouts from the craps tables or the crowded roulette wheels.

"Mary," he said as she scanned the intimidating adults-only space. "Did that game machine say 'Wonderland' or 'Wozenderlands' when you were playing it?"

Mary turned on him, startling him with an angry glare.

"Why are you asking about my game?" she demanded. "Do you want to play it now? See if you can beat my big win?"

"What? No," Billy said. "But, Mary—"

"You really do have a competitive streak, don't you," she accused. "You can't stand to see anyone else get to be a champion."

Billy blinked, caught off guard by the undeserved slap. "Hey, that's not true," he protested, his own anger starting to spark. "I never said—"

"Billy, this is no place for a fight!" Mary hissed, as if their sudden flare up was all his fault. "We're supposed to be grown-ups. Look – that's got to be Freddy over there!"

She marched toward a particularly crowded table where a slim, laughing man in a long blue coat seemed to be the center of attention, but Billy blocked her path, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Mary, why are you so mad at me?" he demanded. "I didn't do anything except ask a question!"

Mary blinked and shook her head as if struggling to focus. Billy frowned, reaching out to support her as she sagged slightly against his side.

"Oh my god, Mary? Are you OK?"

"Billy…?" She pressed a hand to her forehead, then quickly straightened and pulled away. "I don't… You're right, I'm sorry. I don't know why I snapped at you like that. It must be the lights in here." She looked up at him, her eyes tight with worry. "Billy, I don't think I like this place. Let's get Freddy and get out of here. Like, ASAP."

"Yeah," Billy agreed. "Just stay close, OK? This might sound kinda crazy, but I have a creepy feeling whatever attacked you guys back home might have followed us here."

"That's a horrifying thought," Mary said, crossing her arms like she was hugging herself. "This way."

Leading with her shoulders, Mary opened a path through the middle of the crowd, where they found Freddy perched like a kingpin between a group of cheering women and an impressive stack of chips. As his siblings watched, Freddy took a sip from his can of cola, glanced at his cards – an ace and an eight – and smiled at the dealer.

"This isn't poker, it's blackjack," Mary realized, and Billy nodded.

"I haven't really played this much," he whispered. "An ace counts as eleven, right?"

"Yeah," Mary said. "Freddy has nineteen. The aim of the game is to get twenty-one. Any more than that and you lose."

"Hit me," Freddy said, tapping the table behind his cards with his finger. The crowd gasped.

"Hang on, shouldn't he stand?" Billy asked Mary. "I thought you weren't supposed to ask for more cards after you got over seventeen."

"Usually," Mary agreed. "But if Freddy gets a face card, that ace can count as a one instead of an eleven, and he'll still have nineteen. On the other hand, the dealer already has fifteen. If she gets anything over a six—"

"She'll go bust and Freddy automatically wins," Billy realized. "I get it."

The dealer dealt, pulling fresh cards from a dispenser. Mary squeezed Billy's arm.

"Ooh, the dealer got a five," she exclaimed. "That brings her up to twenty."

"Deuce!" Freddy laughed brightly and clapped his hands, the fans around him erupting into cheers. "That's twenty-one, and another win! All right! Dr. Peppers all around!"

"Hey, no. No drinks! We're done here, thanks," Billy called out, heading off the waitress as he stepped between Freddy and his crowd of glitzy cheerleaders. "Yeah, sorry to break up the party, folks, but the game's over. Time for Mr. High Roller to head out."

"Billy, what the hell!" Freddy exclaimed as the crowd around him began to break up. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?"

"Yeah. JL business, remember?" Billy said. "And the clock's ticking. Let's go."

"Ooh," one of the remaining card table groupies cooed, looking Billy over like a prosciutto hanging in a deli window. "Who's the big guy?"

"Mmm," another woman hummed. "Move over, sapphire. I think ruby's my new favorite."

Freddy tensed and looked from the women to Billy, his pale face starting to flush.

"He's leaving," Freddy said coldly. "Aren't you, 'big guy'?"

"Not without you, bro," Billy said. "So get up. We have stuff to do."

"No way, man." Freddy scowled, his glare turning defiant as his supporters gathered in close. "I live here now, and I'm never going back!"

The ladies laughed and cheered him on. Mary set her jaw.

"Come on, Freddy, this isn't you talking," she said. "You know we only came here to—"

"How about you both get out of my face and mind your own business," Freddy snapped, his eyes burning dangerously. "In case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ the champion here. I know what I'm doing, and I don't need the two of you to tell me when I'm done."

"Dammit, Freddy—" Billy started, then closed his eyes and clenched his fists, his muscles tensing beneath his vest and long, red coat. "Fine," he said at last, taking the seat next to Freddy's and gesturing for Mary to take the other as he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I am not gonna fight you, man. How about we play one more game, right here. All three of us, just like we planned. Then we'll all head to Zatanna's show together."

"What kind of offer is that?" Freddy scoffed. "You suck at cards."

"I don't—!" Billy clenched his teeth. "Look," he said. "I'll admit you're good. You're better than me at a lot of things, OK? That's what makes us such a good team. We all have complimentary talents."

Freddy sneered. "That's just the kind of sit-com sludge a cheese like you would say."

Billy straightened and glared. "Don't call me a cheese."

"Billy, stop. Freddy, listen—" Mary tried, but Freddy angrily cut her off.

"No, how about you listen to me for a change!" he snapped.

"What do you mean 'for a change'?" Billy shot back. "Dude, we listen to you all the time! You never shut up about anything!"

"Guys, stop it!" Mary exclaimed. "Freddy, tell us, what do you want us to hear? We're listening, I promise. We're really listening."

"I…"

The smouldering anger behind Freddy's eyes went out and he blinked in disorientation. He looked from Mary to Billy, then to the dealer and the lingering cluster of groupies as if seeing them for the first time. His face reddened and he swallowed hard, pushing away from the game table and charging for the exit.

"I knew it, Billy. He wasn't himself," Mary said.

"Mary, can you…" Billy started, gesturing to Freddy's chips, and she nodded.

"I got this," she said. "Go after him, Captain. Quickly!"

* * *

Billy found his brother in the hall by a window overlooking a shimmering pool.

"Freddy…?" he said softly, hoping hard that his brother had snapped out of whatever weird attack had struck them in the casino. He didn't want to have to say the magic word, to turn them both back into their fourteen-year-old selves in a place literally bristling with security cameras. But if Freddy really was under some kind of mind control, the potential threat he could pose would outweigh any risk of exposure. "Hey man, you OK?"

Freddy didn't move except to run his hands over his face, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Cap," he said, his low voice wobbling. "I…I don't know what happened to me in there. It's like, there was all this anger, and I aimed it all at you…"

"Freddy, hey, it's not your fault," Billy said, moving closer. "Something similar happened to Mary with one of those slot machine games. And, this time, I think whatever it was got me too. I lost about twenty minutes playing video poker, and I don't remember any of it."

"Then… What's happening to us, Billy? What the actual hell is going on!" Freddy demanded, sniffing hard to force back the threat of tears. "First we get hit by those sick nightmares none of us can even remember. And now…" He scowled angrily and shook his head. "I can't stand the thought of someone out there manipulating what we think and how we feel. Could it really be Sivana, like Mary said? Could he have found, like, some magic spell to mess with our heads? And if so, how do we zap the slimy monster into dust fine enough to make sure he never does it again?"

Billy smirked and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze.

"We start by telling Zatanna," he said. "Batman told me she's one of the most powerful magic users in the world. If someone is using magic against us, I'm sure she'll be able to figure out what's going on. Maybe she can even help us stop it."

"What if it's not magic or a psychic attack?" Freddy grumbled. "What if we're all just crazy? Six nutjob kids, dreaming we're a team of superheroes?"

Billy pinched Freddy's arm until he yelped.

"There you go," he said helpfully. "You seem wide awake to me."

"Clever. Ha ha," Freddy said, wrinkling his nose at him as he rubbed his arm. Sniffing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ever notice how hotels mostly smell the same? Even the fancy ones."

"Not really," Billy said. "But then, I haven't been in too many hotels."

"I have. Way too many," Freddy said and smirked. "I never told you much about my folks, huh," he said, his voice low and somber. "Guess I never told you much about anything from before— Well, before we got stuck sharing the same room."

"To be fair," Billy said, "I haven't told you much about me either."

Freddy nodded. "I know you used to run away," he said. "A lot. I know you lived on the streets for a while."

"Almost a year," Billy said, looking out at the sparkling pool. "There was this homeless guy… Old Talky, I called him. He took care of me. Well, more like we looked out for each other. He was like the grandpa I never had, you know?"

"How old were you?" Freddy asked.

"Ten," Billy said. "Well, nine. I turned ten while I was out there. I remember, Old Talky used to say he never knew his real birthday. So, I decided I'd let him share mine. I planned this whole surprise for him, down in the subway station where we'd sleep when it got cold. I saved up for weeks from my paper route money to buy a real bakery cake and candles." Billy swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "I don't know if I really understood at that time... I was still hung up on finding my mom. But, I honestly loved that old man. He was the closest thing I ever had to a real family. Until you guys."

"Maybe he's still out there?" Freddy said.

"I don't know," Billy said grimly. "I went back to that subway station dozens of times after that awful social worker dragged me back into the system. I searched everywhere, asked everyone he used to hang around with. No one had seen him. He was just...gone..."

Freddy furrowed his brow. "I lost my Grampa too," he said with some difficulty. "About seven years ago."

"Yeah?" Billy glanced at him.

Freddy nodded. "I lived with him after my parents got themselves locked up. Before that, half my life was places like this." He gestured to the vast casino they'd just left. "Not Vegas. Atlantic City, mostly. Foxwoods. Mohegan Sun. We didn't always get to stay in those hotels - more like the smoky fleapits just off the highway. But my folks would bring me into the fancy casinos for the buffets and sometimes my dad would put me up on his shoulders while he played craps or slots. Most of my babysitters were card dealers, waitresses. They taught me how to play cards when my folks were out doing…whatever."

"I guess it sunk in. You really are a champ." Billy smiled, giving his brother's arm a playful punch. "Guess this means you keep the batarang."

Freddy smirked. "Dude, come on. Don't—"

"No, I'm serious!" Billy said. "Hey, maybe you could teach me? You know…after we—"

"Crush the bad guys?" Freddy suggested.

"Yeah, well, it might help to find out who and where they are," Billy teased. "But then—"

"Guys! Great, I found you!" Mary exclaimed, rushing over to join them. "Sorry I took so long back there, but they wanted to see my photo ID before they'd give me the cash, so I showed them my school card and said I was faculty. Fortunately, they didn't grab it or ask me to move my thumb, or they'd have seen where it said 'student'. So," she said, biting her lip. "Is everything OK?"

Billy looked to Freddy and grinned.

"Yeah, we're good. So, which way to Zatanna's show?"

"I asked at the cashier's cage, and it's just down this hall. Follow me," Mary said, already leading the way.

* * *

Zatanna's theater was in the middle of a long, glamorous indoor mall, surrounded on all sides by fancy bars, restaurants, and elegant shops. Billy had suggested Mary and Freddy head inside, but they had both given a flat, unanimous no, insisting on waiting with him until Superman showed up.

"We're not splitting up again. Not with all the weird stuff that's been going on," Mary told him, and Freddy agreed.

Still, as the sounds of awe and laughter seeped through the theater doors, the three of them began to fidget. Freddy kicked impatiently at the floor.

"Dude, how do we know he's not already in there?" he said. "What if he's in disguise, like us, and we totally missed each other!"

"He told me he'd call when he got here," Billy said. "But, if you want, I could try calling him."

Freddy snorted. "What, are you saying you've got Superman's number?"

"Dude," Billy scoffed. "Try a direct line to, like, the entire Justice League!" He gestured to the whitish disk nestled in his ear.

"Gah!" Freddy choked. "That's a—! How long have you had—!"

"Guys," Mary broke in. "Shut up for a second and look over there. Do you see what I think I'm seeing?"

"What do you think you're seeing?" Billy asked, squinting past the milling crowds and gleaming lights in the direction she pointed.

"I think I'm seeing Bruce Wayne," Mary said. "He's over by those fancy auction cars, talking with a tall man in a blue suit."

"You mean the guy with the glasses?" Freddy said. "Looks like that reporter, Clark Kent. He's the one who wrote that _Daily Planet_ article about us. Well, him and Lois Lane."

"OK, so, what's a Metropolis reporter doing talking with Bruce Wayne?" Mary asked. "More than that, what's Bruce Wayne doing here in Vegas?"

"Who knows," Freddy said. "Maybe he's buying the place. That would be a story, wouldn't it, Billy? Billy, where are you going?"

"You want to know what he's doing here, don't you?" Billy said, sidling past the busy restaurant on his way to the main corridor. "I'm just gonna ask real quick. You guys stay here. Remember, he's seen me like this, not you."

"No way," Mary said. "We said we're not splitting up. That means if you go, we're all going."

"Mary," Billy protested, "I'm just—"

"Forget it, guys," Freddy said. "Wayne's gone. But it looks like that reporter's heading our way."

"Huh?" Billy turned to see the tall man raising his hand in a friendly wave, dodging passersby as he made a beeline straight toward them. "Holy moley," he said, looking closely at the man's face as he waved back. "Guys, you don't think…"

"Bill! Hi!" the man said. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I see you took my advice about the coat." He smiled. "Looks good on you."

"Kal?" Billy said, his siblings exchanging startled looks as he hurried out to greet him. Lowering his voice to a near whisper, he said, "Hey, man, is that really you?"

"It's me," he confirmed in the same low tone. "Except, Kal is my Kryptonian name. When I'm dressed like this it's Clark. Clark Kent. That's the name my human parents gave me." He smiled a little and shrugged. "I figured, you know about Bruce, you may as well know about me too."

"Awesome," Billy said, and meant it. "Dude, it's like... Awesome! So, you're really a reporter?"

"How better to keep up with world events?" Clark said, and Billy beamed.

"I just can't believe it, man. This is so cool!" he said. "You know, I haven't really told anyone this, but back when I was a paperboy, I used to dream of being a real reporter. Not for newspapers, though. Maybe radio. Or TV. Local news, not the cable networks."

"Is that so?" Clark said. "Well, Bill, if that's your dream, I think you should—"

"Billy?" Mary said, smiling apologetically at Clark. "Hi, sorry to interrupt. But, shouldn't we be heading in…?" She gestured over her shoulder to the theater.

"Right, of course," Clark said, and clapped Billy's shoulder. "We'll talk about this later."

"Yeah," Billy said, looking a little overwhelmed. "Yeah, definitely. But, uh, Clark, um, before we go in, I'd like you to meet my team, Mary and Freddy. Well, not the whole team. Normally there's six of us, but…"

"You can think of us as his lieutenants," Mary said, not quite managing to keep her gaze from drifting to Clark's blue eyes. "You know, because he's the captain…"

"Mary, he knows who we are," Freddy said. "By the way, I read your article about us in the _Daily Planet. _If you don't mind some constructive criticism—"

"Freddy, not now," Mary scolded under her voice.

"But the names he made up for us totally suck!" Freddy hissed back.

"Freddy!"

"Uh, just for the record," Clark said, "it wasn't me who came up with those names. But, if it bothers you that much, I could talk to Lois about making a change. What would you like to be called?"

"Huh? Uh," Freddy blinked, caught off guard by the sudden offer. "I... Well..."

Clark smirked, just slightly. "Right. It's not fair to put you on the spot. I'll give you some time to think," he said, joining Billy as he flashed his pass at the usher, who led them all through the door to a cluster of empty seats at the back. The rest of the theater was full to bursting, and it wasn't hard to see why. Whether it was a sophisticated projection or actual magic, Zatanna had turned the round space into something of an underwater tunnel. Exotic fish and sharks of all sizes swam over and around them, only to transform into stingrays and sea turtles, then vanish completely when she uttered the magic words from the central stage.

"What language is that?" Freddy whispered.

"English, I'm pretty sure," Mary whispered back. "I think she's talking backwards."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we come to the end of the show," Zatanna said, eliciting a few moans from the crowd. "If I could just have a final volunteer from the audience...?" She smiled, looking out over the sea of eager hands. "How about you, sir?"

Taking off her shiny top hat, Zatanna reached inside, the audience gasping as her enormous hand appeared over the volunteer's seat and lifted him up off his chair. Putting him back, she then selected a large potted palm from the back of the theater and pulled it out through her hat, where it sat on her open palm like a miniature toy. The crowd erupted into cheers, and Zatanna set off a sparkling galaxy of magical fireworks, taking her bows to a standing ovation then vanishing in a sparkle of light as a recorded announcement advertised the other shows, restaurants, and attractions they could find at the massive hotel.

"OK, that was cool," Freddy said, the four of them hanging back as the cheerful crowd filed out of the theater. "Now I wish we'd seen the whole thing!"

"She was amazing," Mary said, staring up at the ceiling. "I'd love to know how she controlled that huge hand."

"It was her real hand," Billy said. "I'm not kidding. That was real magic we just saw. I felt it...like deep, deep inside my brain." He glanced at his siblings. "Didn't you?"

Mary frowned. "I thought that was static electricity. Like from a huge hidden projector or something. You really think it was..."

"Yeah, I do," Billy told her. "And I felt something similar in the casino, when I got close to that game of yours." He stood up and gripped his shimmery pass. "Come on," he said, leading the way into the empty aisle. "Let's head backstage."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References include - ___Shazam! The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; ____Shazam! The World's Mightiest Mortal (Vol.1), by Denny O'Neil and C.C. Beck (Billy is a kid reporter); Adventures of Captain Marvel ((1941) Billy is a radio reporter); Shazam!: Power of Hope, by Paul Dini (Billy is a kid reporter); Shazam! ((1981) Billy is a TV reporter); _Superman/Shazam!: First Thunder, by Judd Winick and Joshua Middleton; Shazam! #8: Welcome to His Nightmare!, by Geoff Johns; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; Justice League Action; Young Justice; __Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns and Gary Frank; __Shazam! (movie)__; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, by Lewis Carroll; The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, The Marvelous Land of Oz, The Patchwork Girl of Oz, by L. Frank Baum.  
_

_Hi everyone! I know this was a long chapter, but it might be the last one I get to do for this story before New Year. I promised I'd update a couple of my Star Trek stories (Alternative Data and Often Wrong), so they're next in line. So, it might be a bit of a wait but the next chapter will be coming as soon as I can get back to it. __Until next time, thanks so much for reading! Please review! :D_


	18. Part XVIII

Hi everyone! I hope you had a great New Year! I got to fly to LA for my cousin's wedding right at the start of the month, which was awesome! Unfortunately I caught a terrible cold which turned into a sinus thing which sparked a cluster of evil migraines that put me a couple weeks behind in pretty much everything. *grrr* Still, I'm starting to feel a bit better, so I thought I'd check in with the bad guys and their plans before the meeting with Zatanna. Mostly because I want to make sure I don't miss anything and that everything will make sense once the confrontation starts up. Fair warning: things are gonna get a little complicated as the story enters its next phase and the Magic Lands are introduced, but if you've seen my Nightcrawler, Doctor Who, Smurf and...well, pretty much all my novel-length stories you'll know I love complicated convoluted multiverse stuff. It's one of the main things that drew me to Captain Marvel/Shazam! The subway train to the Rock of Eternity, the Rock's access to other worlds... So awesome! LOL!

I hope you enjoy this update, and I'll be back soon with more story. Stay tuned, and please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Part XVIII

Deep in the heart of the Rock of Eternity, Mister Atom released a tinny snicker, his metallic fingers tip-tapping over his console's controls as he watched a host of color-coded waves of varying frequency undulate across his monitor screens.

"What'sss sso funny?" Herkimer hissed, his thick, scaly tail lashing as he peered over the robot's broad shoulder at the screens. "What have you and thisss masshine been up to?"

"Let's say I've been pushing our heroes' buttons," Atom quipped, his eyes glowing wickedly. "Testing my program's effectiveness. In fact, just a short time ago, I nearly had three of the Wizard's whelps come to blows in a casino's gambling room. It takes surprisingly little stimulation: a teeny tug here...a tiny nudge there..."

The Crocodile Man snarled.

"Ridiculousss robot! Do you think thiss iss a game!" he exclaimed, his long jaws snapping. "If the Wizzard'ss Champion sshould realizze—"

Atom waved him off.

"Please. You know as well as I: the arrogance of humans is matched only by their astounding ignorance. Besides, I'm not running these experiments for my amusement alone."

The bulky robot cast his glowing eyes from side to side and lowered his voice, leaning closer to Herkimer as he spoke.

"Think," he said. "If that conceited caterpillar is correct, the Champion and his chosen Family are the keys we need to break the Wizard's seal and unlock the Magic Lands. To that end, I have been testing that connection, determining which Champion matches to which vibrational realm. This will save time once our trap is sprung…time which may give me – that is, _us_ – the advantage over our wily worm."

Herkimer's lizard eyes narrowed. "Ssso... You too believe Mind will betray usss," he hissed warily, his raspy voice more of a rumbling growl than a whisper.

"I believe the worm's hunger for power outweighs his good sense," Atom said, just as quietly. "He needs us now, of course, and he'll need us once the Magic Lands are unsealed. But, if we aim to keep what we take... Well, my scaly friend, _that_ is—"

"I have it!" Dr. Sivana exclaimed, jumping up from behind his stacks and piles of ancient books. Mind turned his suspicious glare from Atom and Herkimer's little huddle and inched across the rough rock table toward the cruelly grinning human.

"You have found the means to recall the Wizard's fallen Champion from his banishment?" the worm demanded.

"Found, and deciphered the required invocation," Sivana said with a preening smirk. "I warned you not to underestimate me."

"Then what are you waiting for," Mr. Mind demanded. "Give it to me, and I'll enact the spell at once! The sooner we control the Seventh Throne—"

"Not so fast, Mind." Sivana straightened his glasses and moved away from the table. "If anyone's going to summon Teth-Adam, it will be me."

"You and what magic?" Mind sneered.

"The Eye of Sin," Sivana said, and Mind scowled. "I want it returned, or you can forget any hope of bringing Teth-Adam to this time."

The tiny worm stretched and reared back to his full height, fixing Sivana with a deadly glare.

"You dare to threaten me?" he snarled. "When you know full well I could rip what I want from your simian mind and leave you a drooling wreck?_ If_ I decide to let you keep breathing at all!"

"Witless worm," Sivana sneered. "You said yourself there is more than one way to gain magic. The Wizard's books contain more than dusty legends. Don't for one minute think that I am not prepared to—"

"Gentlemen," Herkimer said, inserting his scaly form into the fray. "We are lossing sssight of our goalsss."

"Yeah," Ibac said, crossing his burly arms. "What's so great about this Teth-Adam anyway? Just 'cause the old Wizard banished the guy thousands and thousands of years ago doesn't mean he'll want to help us, even if we are the ones who bring him back."

"He'll help us," Mind said dangerously, his insectoid mandibles clicking. "By his own will or by mine. But you're right," he said to Herkimer. "Time is short, and we cannot allow ourselves to become distracted by these petty power plays among our own ranks."

Turning to Sivana, he said, "The Eye is yours, Doctor. Take it, if you can, and initiate the spell of summoning. For whatever good it will do."

"What do you mean?" Herkimer said, narrowing his eyes at Sivana's startled, angry expression.

"You lumbering louts continually underestimate me," Mind said bitterly. "But, I could read the Doctor's thoughts. That summoning spell may well recall the Wizard's fallen Champion from his banishment, but it will take time. Perhaps more time than we have!"

The gathered monsters hissed and growled. Sivana's spectacled glare turned murderous.

"Why you crawly little—! How dare you pry into my—"

"Fortunately," Mind cut him off with a glowing glare of his own, leaving Sivana momentarily frozen in place with his bony hands curled like grasping claws. "I need not rely solely on the Doctor's talents. Thanks to the success of Atom's machine, I have an even more devastating idea in mind. A contingency plan I have long been devising – in the likelihood this human monkey should fail."

Sivana struggled to break loose from Mind's control, but the worm's spectacled glare seemed to charge the air around them, the force of it compelling the furious Sivana to squint and step back, reluctantly relinquishing his attack.

"What plan is that?" Kru'll grunted, stepping out from the shadows where he'd been lurking.

Mind turned a full circle, meeting each of the gathered monsters' gleaming eyes in turn.

"The Wizard was not the only being capable of channeling power or gifting magic to an unwitting host," Mind said. "The creation of Ibac, here, is proof enough of that."

Sivana furrowed his brow. "Then, you are proposing—"

"Quite right, Doctor," the little worm spoke over him, prompting another furious scowl. "We will draw our seventh member, not from the past, but from the current Shazamily itself!"

"But...how?" Kru'll rumbled.

"Remember, my fellow fiends, this Rock is not merely a seat of power. It is also a prison," Mind said. "I should know. Our allies are all around us."

Ibac nodded. "That's right," the brute said. "I've heard their voices whispering, here in these halls. Demons and goblins, dark gods and djinn… Locked away by the Wizard and his Family…desperate for escape…"

"What makes you think such creatures would be our allies?" Sivana demanded. "Surely they would have agendas, grudges and vendettas of their own?"

"Naturally," Mind said. "But, what more immediate grudge could they hold, what more pressing desire than to wreak their vengeance against the Wizard who entrapped them – or, in lieu of that – upon the Wizard's heirs?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my ally," Ibac grunted, and Mind smiled approvingly.

"There is another old saying," the worm said. "Wars are won _before_ they are fought. The Champion's recent alliance with the 'heroes' of the Justice League does not concern me on the whole - most are more about muscle than magic and should be easily distracted. But we must be ready for any contingency. Kru'll! Herkimer!" he summoned.

The two monsters stepped forward.

"Time grows short," the little worm said. "If my senses are right – and they nearly always are – the Wizard's young fool and his costumed playmates will be joining us soon. When they arrive, I think it's only right we should be ready with a suitable welcome."

Kru'll and Herkimer shared a cruel, toothy grin, which Mind returned.

"I'm opening a portal to the Champion's home," he said, and wriggled back into his helmet, Mr. Atom's ray gun powering up with an electric hum as the spectacled worm turned his gaze toward the mirror they had set up. As he focused his stare, the ray gun's colorful tubes flashed brighter, faster; the mirror's glass began to shimmer and ripple like water.

"Go, quickly," Mind ordered. "And bring the remaining members of the so-called Shazamily to me."

"So, this is it, then," Sivana said, watching the two hulking monsters lumber through the rippling portal. "The trap is in motion." He glared down at the little green caterpillar on the table in front of him. "You're certain Batson will come here."

"I told you before, Magic's Champion must return to the Source," Mind said. "Up until now, he's been resisting the pull, like the cowardly child he is. But with the support of those Justice Jerks, he'll be here. Their drive for answers will leave him no choice. He'll bring them all straight to the throne room. And when he does..."

"We'll be attuned and ready," Atom said, flexing his fingers over his control panel. "Ready to deliver each Champion the _shock_ of their lifetime!"

* * *

The tantrum could be heard across the street and halfway down the block. Darla shrieked and squealed, throwing herself down on the floor and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What did you say to her?" Victor exclaimed, his bearded face a twisted wince of pain and bewilderment at his daughter's sudden, violent shift in mood.

"I didn't say anything," Eugene said sullenly, gripping his game controller like a miser gripping his wallet.

"Well something set this off," Rosa said angrily, "and you were the only one here."

"Why do you always think it's me?" Eugene exploded, his glaring eyes fixed on the TV screen. "Why don't you pick on Pedro? He's the one who said she couldn't touch his precious weights!"

"Pedro!" Victor called. "Come down here! Your mother and I want to talk to you."

"No way, man!" Pedro shouted from upstairs. "You're not pulling me into all this!"

"Pedro!" Rosa exclaimed. "Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"Victor's not my father, and you're not my mom!" Pedro snapped back, causing both his foster parents to flinch and blink. "Just get off my back, OK! I'm busy!"

Rosa's jaw tightened and her fists clenched tight.

"Oh, I have had enough of this," she said. "I don't know what's come over these kids, but I do know this is going to stop. Right now!"

"Darla," Victor tried to approach the screaming girl, "come on, honey. If something's wrong, we've always been able to talk it out."

"I don't want to talk!" Darla shrieked, tears streaking down her dark, flushed face. "I want you to go away! I want everyone to go away and disappear!"

"Well, that's not going to happen," Rosa said. "Because we're here for you, no matter what you might be feeling. Eugene—"

"Don't bother me!" Eugene snapped, his eyes fixed firmly on his game. "You think I can't pitch a fit too?"

"This isn't like you," Rosa said. "This isn't like any of you! Where are Mary, Freddy and Billy? I'm going upstairs to—"

"Rosa!" Victor exclaimed, straightening up to point and stare at the full-length mirror hanging on the wall by the coat rack. "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"What are you— My god…!" she gasped, clutching her husband's arm. "Impossible!"

The mirror's glass warped and rippled like water. As the adults watched in stunned disbelief, two shadowy forms appeared within the glassy shimmer, growing and coalescing until two very large, very real monsters stood in the foyer: one, a hulking, hairy creature with a spiked helmet; the other a Crocodile Man with sharp teeth and an elegant suit.

Rosa and Victor didn't hesitate, their concern for the kids snapping them out of their momentary paralysis. Rosa scooped Darla into her arms while Victor ran for Eugene.

But the monsters were too fast. Heading the family off at the kitchen, Kru'll raised a threatening ax that stopped the horrified humans in their tracks. Herkimer smiled his toothy smile and pressed a small device to each of their arms. A soft hiss, and Darla, Rosa, Victor and Eugene sank to the floor, unconscious.

The sudden silence brought Pedro to the stairs, just in time to see the monsters hauling his family members over their hulking shoulders like sacks of flour. A jolt of horror made the boy's oddly angry, fuzzy mind suddenly clear and sharpen, and he dashed back to his room, digging through his backpack, his jacket pockets, in a desperate search for his phone.

"Come on, come on! I know I put it - ah!" he exclaimed, grasping his phone in triumph. Moving quickly, he unlocked the screen, but Herkimer burst through the door and grabbed the boy around the waist, knocking the phone to the floor as he pressed a dose of sedative into Pedro's arm.

"No! No, let go!" Pedro shrieked, struggling and digging his heels into the carpet as the scaly monster fought to lug him out of the room. Spotting his phone's glowing screen, Pedro shouted, "Call Billy! Call Billy!" hoping against hope that his phone's voice control app was active, that it would dial Billy's number... "Call Billy! Dammit, let me go...!"

But Herkimer just laughed a growling, snickering laugh, feeling the struggling boy grow limp and heavy in his arms as the sedative took its rapid effect.

"That'sss all of them," he reported to Kru'll as he lumbered down the stairs with his unconscious load. "Dead to the world."

Kru'll tilted his shaggy head back and laughed. "Well, that was super easy," he said.

"Barely an inconvenienssse," Herkimer agreed, shifting Pedro's weight as he reached for Eugene and Darla. "Misster Mind and Misster Atom ccertainly did a fine job 'pusshing these children'ss buttonss.' I've never heard sscreamsss quite like that."

"I wouldn't want them to turn that machine on me," Kru'll grunted.

"Yesss..." Herkimer hissed thoughtfully. 'Well, I've got thesse. You take the woman and the one with the beard."

"Did Mr. Mind want the woman and man?" Kru'll asked.

"Better to take them along than leave them here to make a fussss," Herkimer said. "Or worssse, alert the Champion before we're ready for him."

"Fair point," Kru'll said, hefting Rosa and Victor into his hairy arms and striding toward the rippling mirror. Herkimer followed with the three children, while upstairs, a faint voice sounded from Pedro's phone…

_You've reached the voice mail of _Billy Batson_. Please leave your message after the beep…_

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - Shazam! (movie, partially paraphrased); Shazam! The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; Justice League Action; Shazam! (1981); Batman The Brave and the Bold; Justice, by Alex Ross and Jim Krueger; Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! #2: Shazam! and the Seven Magic Lands!, by Geoff Johns, and far too many Pitch Meeting videos I watched while I was too sick to read._

P.S. I got kinda stuck on the next chapter for 'Often Wrong', but I'm still working on it so that update is still coming. Sorry about the wait!

Please stay tuned, and thanks so much for your reviews! It really helps to know you've been enjoying my story so far! :D


	19. Part XIX

Part XIX

Zatanna Zatara strode into her long, rectangular dressing room and took a seat in front of a large mirror bordered on all sides by rounded light bulbs. She leaned over her make-up table to switch the lights on, then reached for the cleansing pads.

"If you have something to say, just say it," the magician said out loud, as if to the air. She set down her shiny top hat, pushed her hair back, and began scrubbing off her heavy stage make-up. "Save the jump scares for your friend, Commissioner Gordon."

A dark shape broke from the shadowed corner between her bookshelf and her sofa, and Zatanna's lips quirked.

"Bruce. I thought you were keeping your distance on this one," she teased without turning from her mirror. "Letting me and Superman break the new guy in with some investigative work while you offer input from afar?"

Batman grunted. "I've never been…comfortable…with magic."

"Tell me something I don't know," she said with a smile. Her face clean, she added back a light touch of mascara and lipstick, pressed her lips together a few times, then swiveled toward the cowled figure. "So, what's changed?"

"Changed?"

"Why swing down from the catwalk now?" she asked. "Still concerned about the Captain and his powers?"

Batman frowned.

"_Knowledge _is power," he said grimly. "I don't like unknowns."

"You consider Shazam an unknown?"

"I consider the Shazams a special case," Batman said. "Metahumans generally have a specific weakness. Some definable way of mitigating their superhuman abilities should things go wrong. Magic is different. Until I…_we_…know more…"

"Metahumans," Zatanna repeated. "You mean like Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Superman—"

"Yes," he rumbled, bringing a hand to a lead-lined pouch on his utility belt.

Zatanna quirked an eyebrow.

"What about me?" she challenged. "Have you thought up a way of containing me should my powers happen to go rogue?"

Batman's mouth tightened.

"This isn't personal," he said. "It's a necessary safety measure, for everyone. You know how it is: the greater the powers, the greater the risk. No one is infallible."

Zatanna narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the way he'd evaded her question.

"Then, what exactly are you after?" she pressed. "Are you asking me to test the Captain's powers? Find some weakness you can weaponize against him? Like, say, that shard of kryptonite you pack in your belt?"

"I'm not saying it would be intentional," Batman said. "But imagine the danger should Shazam or any of his Family go off the rails, for any reason. Given a scenario where a criminal agent somehow absorbs or steals his powers…gains control of his mind… Do you think your magic could safely contain him?"

Zatanna's jaw tightened and she looked away.

"The Captain is Magic's Champion," she stated. "Chosen from among all others by the Immortal Elders to wield the primordial powers of S.H.A.Z.A.M.! in service of understanding and justice – I believe rightfully."

She raised her gaze to meet the detective's solemn stare.

"I met a good man on the Watchtower, Bruce," she said. "An intelligent, trusting, openhearted man. I don't—"

"I'm not talking without precedent, Zee," Batman insisted, stepping closer. "You must remember, despite his magical gifts, the Captain is still very young. Very human. And similar scenarios have happened before. To nearly all of us. Whether it's Parasite or Luthor, Savage or Darkseid, Trigon or even that imp Mxyzptlk… We all know what it's like to have our greatest strengths turned against us. To be forced to fight our closest friends." He straightened. "Jason Blood warned us to beware a trap."

"Yes, you told me this morning." She sighed. Her dark hair curtained over her face, and she pushed it back behind her shoulder.

"I get what you're saying, Bruce," she said somberly. "I do. Our new team member is greener than grass, and his powers are way off the charts. I can totally understand why you picked me and Clark to oversee his first mission with the League. Still, for you to be here, now, asking me these questions…"

She looked up at him. "Just tell me: what have you learned? What's changed since this morning?"

Batman inclined his head, but before he could speak the sound of familiar voices in the outer corridor made them both turn toward the door. Batman stepped back, but Zatanna stood to open the door for her guests, giving Batman a warning stare.

"It's them," she said. "Don't disappear."

* * *

"And you're saying these 'nightmares' struck before you came here? While you were in your own home?" Clark said as he led the way down a long back corridor. He looked far more disturbed by their story than Billy, Mary and Freddy had expected.

"All of us except the Captain, here," Freddy told him.

"Whatever it was didn't seem to affect him," Mary said, looking up at Billy. "But Cap, didn't you say you lost some time in the casino when we first arrived?"

Billy nodded. "Yeah. I won fifteen bucks on video poker, but I honestly can't remember playing. I must have, though, because according to the print-out from the machine I was there for, like, twenty minutes." He reached into the pocket of his long, red coat. "Here, I can show you…"

"I believe you," Clark said, glancing at the crumpled slip of paper through his glasses.

"So, do you think it's Sivana?" Freddy prodded. "Do you think the creep's found some way to mess with us from his cell?"

Clark frowned. "I don't know enough to say," he admitted. "Not yet. But, I do agree it seems you're being targeted." Stopping outside a door marked with a golden star, he raised his hand to knock. "You're right, Captain, this is definitely something we should discuss with—"

The door opened before his fist could make contact, and Clark gasped, "Zatanna!"

"Glad to see you didn't get lost," the magician greeted, and smiled. "Nice costumes. I almost didn't recognize you."

Billy returned her smile with a broad grin of his own, then noticed the questioning look she was giving him.

"Oh, right – Zatanna," he said, and gestured to his siblings. "I'd like you to meet my, uh, my lieutenants. I was told I could call in anyone I might need, so... Yeah. This is my sister, Mary, and my brother, Freddy. Guys, this is Zatanna Zatara."

"A pleasure," the magician said, fixing them each with her intense gaze as she ushered the disguised group through the doorway. "I've been curious to meet more of your Family."

"We've been curious to meet you too," Freddy said, glancing around the long, elegantly furnished space with its stage props, books, and flowers. "That show of yours was pretty impressive. I don't get why they put your dressing room so far from the stage."

Mary elbowed her brother's side, but Zatanna seemed amused.

"That's not my typical venue," the magician told him, pulling the door shut and securely sealing the room with a softly spoken spell. "Weekend matinees are generally for kids, to raise awareness about our oceans and sea life – and, of course, the aquarium here." She smirked a little. "If you want to see something truly spectacular, you should check out my _After Dark_ performance. Adults only, due to the fright factor. Definitely not for the faint of heart," she said, and winked.

Freddy snorted at their reflections in Zatanna's mirror. "No problems here, right Cap? Hey, who's this?"

"Freddy, come on. Maybe we shouldn't—" Mary started, but he was already examining a rather weathered photograph Zatanna had taped to the wall. It showed a blond-ish man with a tired, haggard look and a rumpled trench coat to match. Yet, despite his obvious exhaustion, the man's eyes twinkled with mischief and his scruffy face wore a wickedly cheeky smirk.

Zatanna quickly removed the photo from the wall and stuffed it in a drawer. "God, I forgot that was still there…"

"Is that your boyfriend?" Freddy asked her.

"More like a splinter lodged too deep under the skin to pull out," she said as she slammed the drawer shut. Taking bracing breath, she turned to face the little group.

"All right. We're all here, so why don't we take a seat," she said, indicating the overstuffed chairs and the long sofa arranged around her coffee table. "There's a coat rack and hangers in the closet if—"

"On it," Freddy called, happily using his hyperspeed to collect his siblings' coats and vests and hang them up. In the blink of an eye he was back for Clark's hat and trench coat, but to his surprise Superman had already changed.

"How…" Freddy blinked, staring all around in baffled confusion. "Dude, what did you do with all those clothes? You had, like, an entire suit: shirt, tie, jacket, pants, shoes, a belt—!"

"There's a special pocket in the cape," Superman told him. "Holds practically anything."

"Right, like that camera," Billy realized, remembering the photo they'd taken together on the moon.

"Whoa, wait! What are you saying," Freddy said. "The cape's, like, dimensionally transcendental? Like a TARDIS!" He zipped closer to examine the cape's deceptively thin red fabric. "Oh my god, Superman has TARDIS pockets? _In his cape!_"

"Not exactly…" Superman said, starting to seem sorry he'd brought it up.

"TARDIS?" Zatanna repeated curiously.

"It's an alien space and time ship, from _Doctor Who_," Mary explained. "From the outside it looks like a narrow blue phone box, but inside it's way bigger. You know, sci-fi stuff."

"No 'fi' about it if it's real," Freddy countered.

"Enough. We should get started," a grim voice rumbled, and Batman stepped out of the shadows to claim a seat at the table.

Freddy's eyes widened dramatically and he sat down hard beside his brother. "Total ninja stealth," he breathed, gripping the fabric of Billy's cape. "Dude, that's the stuff we need to be learning!"

"Batman," Superman said. "I was wondering when you'd decide to come out and join us. I must admit I'm a little confused - didn't you just tell me you had other business?"

"I did," Batman grunted. "The situation has changed."

Superman frowned. "In just these few minutes?"

"Batman, tell us what's going on," Zatanna demanded.

"Ibac and Dr. Sivana are not in their cells," Batman reported grimly, watching the group's dismayed reactions. "They escaped last night and did not return. My initial intelligence was wrong."

Superman raised his eyebrows. Freddy looked stunned.

Billy jumped to his feet.

"What do you mean, it's wrong?" he said angrily. "You told me this morning you had them under surveillance! If they're not in their cells, then where the hell are they?"

Mary gasped, standing to grasp his arm. "Billy! Those nightmares! If they've been out since last night...!"

"You're right," Billy said. "There's no question now. They had to be behind those attacks." He shook his head, his firm jaw set tight. "I'm sorry, Mary. I should have listened to you back at the house. We should have been on top of this from the start!"

"Attacks?" Zatanna repeated, her eyes deep with concern. "Captain, have you and your Family been targeted?"

"Twice, we think," Billy told her, sitting back down along with Mary. "Once here, and once at home. The attacks were mental, not physical – lost time, nightmares we can't remember. We told Superman about it, and we were meaning to ask you."

"We fought it off both times," Mary said. "But if it is Sivana..."

"He'll probably try to target you again. _Dammit_," Zatanna swore under her breath, casting a sullen glare at Batman. "I really hate it when you're right."

Freddy furrowed his brow, looking from Zatanna to Batman.

"But…how did those two creeps get out?" he asked. "And who's been in their cells all this time?"

"Androids," Batman told them.

"Androids!" the group exclaimed in surprise.

"Exact robot duplicates," Batman confirmed. "Cyborg and Oracle discovered the ruse. They were monitoring the cells and noticed the frequency at which the prisoners blinked their eyes was far too regular. Their subsequent scans revealed strong residual energy traces within the walls of both cells – traces that correspond with my own scans of energy residuals projected from within the Rock of Eternity."

Billy swore between his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dude," Freddy agreed. "This is so not good."

"So, let me get this straight," Mary said. "You're telling us that, last night, Ibac and Dr. Sivana both escaped to the Rock of Eternity, and left two robot doubles in their place so no one would suspect they were gone?"

"That's certainly what it sounds like," Superman said grimly.

"But, who built the robots?" Freddy asked.

"Unknown," Batman said. "So far, their construction and programming don't match up with any of the usual suspects. That includes WayneTech, LexCorp, Morrow, Magnus, Ives…"

"What about Sivana Industries?" Mary suggested.

"The investigation is ongoing," Batman told her. "In the meantime—"

"In the meantime, we need to get moving on this, and fast," Zatanna said urgently. "If Sivana has escaped to the Rock of Eternity, he may be seeking access to the Source." She turned her sharp gaze to Billy and his siblings. "And he might be trying to hack your powers to do it."

"Would that explain those strange attacks?" Mary asked.

"It might," Zatanna said. "We need to learn more. And I know just who to ask. The Wizard S.H.A.Z.A.M.!"

"Billy's Wizard?" Freddy exclaimed. "But, he's dead. Billy saw him die!"

Zatanna shook her head. "Old S.H.A.Z.A.M.! may have shed his mortal form, but he remains part of the Source," she told them. "Captain, as the Wizard's heir, you should be able to summon his spirit for guidance."

Billy raised his head and blinked, his face a blend of surprise and discomfort. "What, here? Now?"

"NNoo," another voice said, speaking along with Zatanna like an echoing chorus. "FFrom your throne in the Rock of Eternityy."

"Wha…?" Billy said, standing up to look around. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mary questioned.

"It was like…someone else was talking… There!" Billy exclaimed, pointing to Zatanna's mirror. "Holy moley, please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this!"

"A woman's face," Batman said, reaching for his scanner. "Translucent, as if made of glass."

"You see her too?" Billy said.

"No," Batman said, his eyes on his readout screen. "But, she appeared once before. If I'm right, she's come seeking you, Captain, from the heart of the Rock of Eternity."

"I think I see something," Freddy said, moving closer to squint at the glass.

"So do I," Mary said. "But it's more like a ripple than a face."

Zatanna frowned. "My security spell should scramble any transmission to or from this room, whether it's mystical energy or electromagnetic waves," she said. "None of you should be seeing anything."

"But, I do see her," Billy said. "She looks like…like she's part of the mirror."

"Can you hear what she's saying?" Batman asked.

"There is a voice," Mary said. "It's really faint. I think… I think she's saying her name is Francesca. Billy, can you hear any better?"

"Yeah…" he said. "Everyone, be quiet a minute." To the face in the mirror, he said, "I'm here. I'm listening. Go ahead."

"Please," the glassy face spoke. "My name is Francesca. I appear in this Earthly realm to deliver an urgent warning to Billy Batson, chosen heir of the Wizard S.H.A.Z.A.M.!"

"That's me," Billy told her. "I'm the Wizard's heir."

"Yes…yes, I can see that you are," Francesca said, her glassy expression tight with desperation. "Oh, Champion! I feared I would never get through. Your powers are sorely needed!"

"Are you the one who's been calling me?" Billy asked. "Because I felt... That is, I felt something, but I didn't know... I mean, I didn't realize..."

"Champion, you must hear me," Francesca said. "I have seen the Monster Society reformed! The Thrones of Eternity are under assault. Malevolent forces threaten the Source. Return, Champion. Return and defend the Magic Lands from those who would abuse their power to shift Reality - unbalance the Orrery of Worlds!"

"I will," Billy told her. "I'll come, Francesca, I promise. But I need you to tell me more! Who's threatening the Source? What's the Monster Society? Where's the Orrery of Worlds?"

But, her message delivered and her energy spent, Francesca had already disappeared.

"I think she faded out," Freddy said.

"Don't look at me," Zatanna said. "I dropped the security spell."

The Captain stared at the mirror for a long moment, then closed his eyes and rubbed his big hands over his adult face.

"Billy?" Mary asked, stepping up to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Captain, are you all right?"

"Holy moley," he said quietly. "Holy moley, this is my fault. It's all..." He shook his head and looked up, pounding his fist into his palm. "I...I thought I could wait, you know? That I could put it off until I...I felt more..." He swallowed hard. "But, I messed up. I took my eye off the ball, and now..."

"Captain," Mary said. "You didn't know."

"More like I didn't _want _to know," Billy said. "I _felt _that something was wrong...felt the magic pulling at me, trying to get me to go back to the Rock. But I ignored it. I hung back like a scared kid, I avoided my responsibility and now..."

"It's not too late," Zatanna said. "Whatever Sivana may be plotting; whatever this 'Monster Society' might be - they haven't yet tapped into Magic's Source. I would know."

"That Ibac guy was like a monster," Freddy said musingly. "Maybe Sivana's starting a new gang?"

"Or, it might not even be Sivana," Billy said grimly. "We never found out where Ibac came from, or how he got his powers."

"You mean there could be someone worse out there?" Freddy said. "Some, like, evil wizard who wants to - what did that mirror-lady say? Reshape reality?"

"She told me to defend the Magic Lands, whatever they are..." Billy muttered into his folded hands. "God, I've wasted so much time... I need to get back to the Thrones. Right now."

"Not without a plan," Mary said, stepping firmly into his path. "Don't forget, the bad guys will already be there. Probably waiting for us to show up."

"We must anticipate a trap," Batman agreed. "But, we can't build on speculation. To move forward, we need facts."

"Batman's right," Superman said. "Let's lay out what we know. Then we can decide where to start. Now..." He paused and frowned. "Does anyone else hear a phone?"

Billy's eyebrows raised and he flashed over to Zatanna's walk-in closet, opening the door to dig through the pockets of his long, red coat. Yet, despite his hyperspeed, "_Damn_, missed him..." he muttered and glanced at his siblings. "Guys, Pedro just tried to call me," he said. "No message, though. Do you think—"

"Wait," Batman said, holding a hand to his ear. After a moment, he straightened, his jawline even grimmer than usual.

"That was Nightwing," he said. "I had him monitoring your house while you've been here, just in case. Bill..." He met the Captain's worried gaze, along with Mary's and Freddy's. "Your family is missing. Nightwing insists no one entered or left through the doors or windows, but there were reports of screaming and he found evidence of a struggle inside the house."

Billy's face hardened, and he stepped away. "They're not missing," he said, his gaze distant. "I know where they are."

Holding the closet door shut, he closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath. When he pulled the door open, Zatanna's costumes and props had disappeared. In their place, all they could see was the dim grayish haze of a direct portal to the Rock of Eternity.

Zatanna stared in amazement. "Oh my god," she whispered. "You did that instinctively! No symbols, no incantation... You just thought, and..." She pressed a hand to her chest. "This is super-advanced. You guys have no idea..."

"Billy, wait," Mary said. "You can't just charge in blind like this!"

"I waited, OK, and now Sivana and his creeps have our family. They took our _family!_" Billy said, his voice rough with emotion. "Look, I get that we're basically operating in the dark here, and you guys don't have to come. But this is my responsibility, don't you see? I was chosen by the Wizard to defend Magic's Source against the monsters who would abuse its power, and if Francesca's right that's exactly what this Monster Society is trying to do! I have a duty to return, and if there's a trap, it's my job to face it."

"Yeah. With us," Freddy said, zipping to his side. "Come on, man. We're Shazamily too."

"You're not doing this alone, Billy," Mary said.

"I'm in," Zatanna said, grabbing her shiny top hat. "Your powers may be off the charts, Captain, but strength doesn't always cut it against experience. And I didn't spend the whole morning going through my father's magical lore books for nothing."

The magician glanced over her shoulder at Superman and Batman. "Well boys?" she asked. "You coming or what?"

"I'm glad to offer what help I can," Superman said, walking closer to peer warily at the blinding haze. "I just can't help wishing we knew more about what might be waiting on the other side of this fog."

"Whatever it is, the Justice League can handle it," Freddy said. "Oh, and what do you know - we're the Justice League!"

Batman grunted darkly, but he joined the others by the closet door.

"Thanks, guys," Billy said, his jaw set with determination as he led the way into the haze. "Seriously, though, be careful. The Rock of Eternity is a crazy-weird place, even when you're not on the lookout for traps and monsters."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References Include - Justice League: Doom (demonstrates Batman's emergency contingency plans to take down the most powerful Justice League members, including himself); Justice League: Dark (Zatanna has a photo of John Constantine); Shazam! (1974 - intro partially quoted/paraphrased); __Action Comics #412 (May 1972 - demonstrates/explains Superman's cape pocket); Shazam! (1981); Justice League vs. Teen Titans; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Batman: Bad Blood; Young Justice; Justice League: War; Justice League: Gods and Monsters; Star Trek: TNG - Inheritance; Justice League Action; Batman: The Animated Series;_ _Justice, by Alex Ross and Jim Krueger; The Multiversity, by Grant Morrison; Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child; Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! #10: Gingerbread War!, by Geoff Johns (yet, despite the cover and title, there is a notable lack of gingerbread warfare in this issue... LOL!)  
_

_I don't know why, maybe it's because I'm still sick, but this chapter took_ forever _to finish!__ I'm still not sure it's quite right, but I have a bunch of other stories piling up and I want to move on to the next chapter here so I'm posting what I have and I'll cross my fingers and hope you like it! More story will be coming soon. Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews, and please stay tuned! :D  
_


	20. Part XX

Part XX

"Sivana, what's taking so long? Return at once!"

Mister Mind's voice seemed to sound inside Dr. Sivana's ears and he shuddered hard, shaking his head like a dog with a flea.

"Get the hell out of my head, you creepy caterpillar!" Sivana snapped angrily. "I did not give you permission to—"

"The Wizard's Champion has opened a portal to the Rock," Mind told him, his psychically projected 'voice' tight with impatience. "I deflected it away from the main Throne Room, but it won't be long before the three remaining cheeses and their costumed pals find their way to our position. Secure the Eye of Sin and get back here so Atom can enact the phasing shield!"

Sivana glanced at his spectacled reflection in a nearby suit of armor. His gaze lingered on the magical eye that glowed in his scarred face, and his thin lips stretched into a smirk.

"Don't get your mandibles in a twist," he said. "I have the Eye in my possession and I'm returning to position. Don't raise the shield until I get there."

"You have sixty seconds, Doctor. No more," Mind said coldly, and Sivana breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the worm's psychic presence fade.

"Loathsome larva," Sivana muttered. "I'll show that ridiculous worm. I'll show all of them: Dr. Sivana's is not a mind to be trifled with! And once Teth-Adam arrives, once he learns_ I_ was the one who summoned him—"

"Enough," another voice resonated through him…the collective voices of the Sins that whispered in his head, filled his wiry frame with power. "The door is here. Stand back."

"Wait," Sivana said, looking all around the craggy offshoot corridor he'd stumbled across while searching through the Wizard's Library. "I don't see anything! You said you would lead me to—"

A crack appeared in the rough rockface and began to widen, dust and flakes of stone hailing down from the ceiling as the door rumbled open. Sivana shielded his head with his arms, then gleefully ducked inside the dim space, casting his glowing gaze over dozens upon dozens of shelves carved into the rocky alcove.

"The Wizard's Multiv-Arsenal…" Sivana breathed, the Eye of Sin providing him the knowledge he needed to recognize what he was seeing. "A storehouse of weapons from across the Multiverse, confiscated from their rightful creators and collected here by the Council of Wizards! Ooh, so many familiar names! Lex Luthor... Joker... Darkseid...! But what's this? Chronos? The Reverse-Flash? The Batman Who—? Ah ha ha!"

He dashed to a particularly crowded shelf labeled with a very familiar name indeed. "Sivana!" he crowed. "Just look at this technology."

"There are more timelines than the one you know, Doctor," the Sins chorused. "Other life paths your alternates have taken."

"It looks like a good many of them must have been scientists," Sivana said, running his hands over the sleek, complex-looking weapons. "Inventors. Geniuses, nearly on par with myself!"

"Choose what you wish and get going," the Sins warned. "The Champion will soon be here. And Mister Mind will not hesitate to raise the shield without you."

"How can I possibly choose!" Sivana exclaimed. "These weapons have such devastating potential, such— Ah…and what is this?"

He lifted a complicated, gun-looking device in his bony hands and checked its weight. "Not bad. Well balanced." He checked the label. "'Dr. Sivana's Patented Suspendium'," he read. "Sounds intriguing. I'll take it," he said and tucked it in the back of his belt, where its bulk would be hidden by his leather jacket.

"All right, I'm ready," he said and moved swiftly back through the corridor and the library beyond, feeling the stone floor rumble beneath his feet as the hidden door slid closed behind him. Striding past the Thrones, he glanced up at the kidnapped children, bound and gagged and dangling unconscious from the distant ceiling; at the empty alcoves where the Sins had stood as frozen statues before he'd reclaimed the Eye. His wicked grin grew as he cut a diagonal path across the Throne Room to the cave where the rest of the Monster Society were waiting.

"Now!" Mind ordered the moment Sivana joined them.

Mr. Atom tapped at his computer console.

An eye-crossingly intense shimmer wavered over the Throne Room, over each of the gathered Monsters, and Sivana had to take a deep breath to hold back the nausea. When the shimmer faded, the Throne Room looked as it always had. The Seven Sins appeared to be back in place; the children dangling over their respective Thrones like a spider's supper could no longer be seen. And though within their hidden alcove the Monster Society could see each other and their adult captives, Rosa and Victor, tied up and unconscious in a corner, they knew to any visitor they, too, would appear to be cloaked.

"Invisible," Ibac muttered. "Not a bad trick. And replacing the Sins with holograms..." He nodded approvingly. "This might just work."

"It will if you keep your mouth shut," Mind said. "Atom's shield has placed us and our captives a fraction of a second out of phase with the Champion's reality. That means as long as this phasing shield is in place, the Champion and his tights-wearing lackeys will not be able to see us, but they may yet be able to hear us...albeit as a distant whisper. So say nothing. Do nothing until I give the signal. I want to observe what these 'heroes' will do."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References include - __The Multiversity, by Grant Morrison; __Shazam! The World's Mightiest Mortal (Vol.1), by Denny O'Neil and C.C. Beck; TNG: The Next Phase; TNG: Time's Arrow I/II; Justice League: Action; ___Shazam! (1981);_ ___Batman: The Brave and the Bold__; Justice, by Alex Ross and Jim Krueger; _Shazam! (movie); __Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns.__ *Note: I made up the Multiv-Arsenal.__  
_

I know this is short - I've been working on a lot of original projects lately and I haven't had a chance to get as far into this chapter as I wanted to. Rather than wait another week or more, though, I thought I'd split the chapter in half and post the bad-guy bit, then I'll post the second half later, once I get a chance to write it out without having to rush. Hope you don't mind.

Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews! They really help me keep on going. Stay tuned for Section II! :D


	21. Part XXI

_OK, I changed my mind about splitting Chapter 20 into sections. I've done that with other stories and it just gets kinda clunky. These bits may be short, but they can still be chapters. And the shorter bits help me keep the story moving even though I've been swamped with stuff lately. So, forget Section I and Section II. This'll be:_

Part XXI

Shazam and his team stumbled out of the hazy portal into a dark and unfamiliar space. Freddy fell against the rough rock wall and quickly pushed himself to his feet, checking to make sure he was still in his superhero form.

"Oh, thank god," he sighed in relief at the sight of his blue uniform and cape, then straightened up to find the others looking similarly staggered and off balance. All except Batman, who tucked and rolled straight to his feet. "Gotta learn that move," Freddy muttered.

Shazam spread out his arms to steady himself, breathing hard.

"What happened? What was that!" he gasped, his wide eyes almost perfectly round. "Guys, that felt really wrong. Like – like the way here just…moved!"

"Your portal didn't 'just move,' Captain. Someone diverted it. From the outside. Which is also ridiculously advanced," Zatanna told them. Accepting Superman's offer to help her back to her feet, the magician beat the dust from her tuxedo's knees and elbows then replaced her hat on her shiny black hair.

Mary straightened her skirt and cape, then turned to her brother.

"Billy, where are we? This doesn't look like the Throne Room."

"It's not," Shazam said. He frowned and blinked, still trying to get his bearings. Staring through the hazy mist, he could just make out a high ceiling supported by rows upon rows of intimidating, elaborately carved stone pillars. Flaming torches lit the vast cavern, their flickering light making the pillars' shadows seem to move. "Oh, wow…"

"Dude," Freddy agreed, rising up to hover a few inches over the floor beside him. "Look at this place! It's like the Halls of Khazad-dûm!" He started to zip forward, but Mary pulled him back.

"Freddy wait," she said. "What if this is part of that trap Batman was talking about? Are we even sure this is the Rock of Eternity?"

"This is the Rock, all right," Shazam confirmed, staring all around the vast torch-lit cavern. "It's just a different level. The Throne Room is somewhere above this place. That's where they're holding our family."

Batman regarded him, his hooded eyes gleaming in the dimness. "What makes you so sure?"

"I…" Shazam trailed off and shook his head. "I can't describe what it is. I just know I feel them. Here," he said, pressing his big hand to the lightning bolt glowing brightly over his heart. "My team. My Family. I know where they are, and I know they're still alive."

Batman grunted, clearly dissatisfied. Superman also seemed wary. But Zatanna looked intrigued.

"No, this makes sense," she said. "The Shazam Family share a uniquely powerful magical bond. They're connected together by the Living Lightning." Zatanna gestured to the emblem Billy, Freddy and Mary wore on their chests. "If the Captain feels that connection can lead him to the rest of his siblings, I believe him."

Batman and Superman shared a long, solemn stare. Batman's glare stayed firm, but Superman looked to Shazam and gave him a nod.

"All right, Captain," the Kryptonian said. "I trust you. How do we get to the Throne Room from here?"

Shazam nodded back, but his shoulders seemed to sink a little into his cape.

"I…don't really know, actually," he admitted with a pained wince. "I've never been down here before. It would be really great if we had a map of this place…"

"There are stairs through those arches to the left and right, and a larger tunnel just ahead," Batman stated, his gaze fixed on a scanner device he'd pulled from his utility belt.

"Great," Superman said. "Can that Bat-Scanner of yours spot any traps or security triggers among these pillars?"

"I can scan for electronic explosives. Physical objects. Heat signatures. Electromagnetic fields," Batman said, his eyes still on the screen. "Not magic."

"Fortunately, that's were I can help," Zatanna said, and held out her hands. "_Laever flesruoy_!"

A sort of energy pulse washed over the vast space, momentarily blurring the pillars and making the torch flames seem to waver and dance. The misty haze dissipated and, for the first time, they saw the cavern clearly.

"Oh my god…" Mary breathed in horror, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Who would make something like this…?"

A long, oval table with seven chairs stretched down the center aisle, looking as if it had been carved there. Around that, everywhere they looked, eerie statues crowded the walls, the rows of pillars – monsters and demons half-embedded in stone, their frozen faces twisted with rage. As the group moved forward, they could hear the monsters whispering their hatred, hissing oaths of vengeance…

"It's a prison," Shazam realized, his eyes wide and wary as he protectively moved ahead of the others. "Mary, these…these statues… They're not statues. These are real demons, locked in stone like the Sins!"

"Then the lore books were right," Zatanna whispered. "Which means we're seeing some of humanity's most terrible enemies. This must be where the Council of Wizards trapped them, after harnessing the primordial energies of the gods…"

Shazam stared at her, his face taut with questions. They welled up inside him, far too many to ask at once. But, before he could try—

"Billy, let's get out of here," Mary said, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I'm with you, sis," Freddy said, giving his brother's cape a tug as he flew toward the nearest archway. "Last one up the stairs is a monster's breakfast."

Batman grunted, but the group followed Freddy's lead, Superman joining Shazam, Freddy and Mary in the air while Batman and Zatanna moved on foot.

As they headed for the stairs, a small shape broke from the shadows. A sleek black cat, its night-adapted eyes gleaming green in the dimness. It cast a long gaze over its shoulder, then dashed from the hall, trailing the team of heroes like a specter.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - __Shazam!: The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; Justice League: Action; Batman: The Brave and the Bold; The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, by J.R.R. Tolkien; ___Shazam! (movie); _Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns._

_Next Time: Shazam and his team face the hazards of the Rock of Eternity. Will Billy discover how to contact the Wizard? Will the team fall victim to Mr. Mind's trap? Stay tuned! :D  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Please let me know what you think! :)_


	22. Part XXII

Part XXII

Shazam closed his eyes, his lightning bolt insignia glowing brighter as his expression turned inward.

"Guys, I think we made it," he said, looking back at his companions from the top of the stairwell. "The Throne Room should be on this level."

"That's great news," Zatanna said, still catching her breath after their long climb up from the prison levels. "Just give me a second…"

The magician stepped toward the craggy exit while Batman – who didn't seem winded at all – tapped at his Bat-Scanner, the pair of them doing a quick sweep for hidden traps, physical and mystical, before announcing, "Clear."

"Thanks," Mary said, and the team moved ahead, out of the torch-lit darkness and into the largest, brightest level they'd yet come across. "Whoa, where are we…?"

"Holy moley!" Shazam gasped. As the rest of the team joined him, he moved further out into the vast expanse of concrete and metal, staring around in disconcerted disbelief. "This place… It can't be…"

"It's a subway station!" Freddy exclaimed, rising a few feet off the ground to get a better view of the gleaming tracks and creepily dark tunnels. "Guys, it looks just like the ones back in Philly!" He sniffed, getting only the misty, mineral tang of the air in the Rock of Eternity. "Sure doesn't smell like them, though. And it's so quiet!"

The small group stood on a tiled platform between two sets of sunken tracks, lit from above by what looked like electric light fixtures – a welcome, if eerily incongruous, change from the rough stone and yellowed, flickering torchlight of the many spooky, mysterious levels they'd had to pass through as they climbed toward the Throne Room. Between thick support poles, a board of wrought iron and glass displayed a colorful map. It stretched across the center of the long platform while, in the distance, some metal stairs and a wrought iron bridge led across the tracks into darkness.

With a leap, Superman flew past the bridge to inspect the rubble of what looked to be the remains of a giant collapsed arch, heavily boarded up and wide enough to once have housed a long row of tunnels and tracks.

"It looks like there might have been a cave-in over here at some point," he noted before circling back to rejoin them.

"Seriously, this place keeps getting weirder the higher up we get," Mary said, staring at the tattered remains of posters and platform numbers that had long since been worn away. "But, if this platform is here, it has to mean something." She looked up at her brother. "Billy, you said when the Wizard first brought you here, you came in a subway train. Is this where… Billy?" She moved to touch his arm. "Captain, are you OK?"

But, Shazam didn't seem to be listening. "Does anyone else feel…"

He turned with a sudden jerk to face the stairwell they'd just left. Hidden in the shadows there, a cat's eyes gleamed green, but Shazam's attention was fixed on the gaping tunnel to the side, curving away into darkness.

"Stay here," he said distractedly and, before anyone could protest, he dashed off the platform into the tunnel. His golden boots were almost too large to let him edge along the curving walkway, but he pressed his back and arms against the slippery tiles, feeling his way through darkness lit only by his glowing insignia until the wall opened up behind him, revealing a small maintenance bay. And in the far corner of that narrow alcove…

"Holy moley, it's here. It's still here…" he whispered. "I can't believe…"

"Billy!" Mary called, her echoing voice strained with apprehension. "Billy what are you doing! Where did you go!"

"I'm here!" Shazam replied, clearing his throat to keep his adult voice from trembling. "Stay where you are, I'm coming back!"

Clutching his find to his chest, he flew back into the light of the platform, his thoughts and feelings a confused whirl.

"Billy!" Mary and Freddy rushed to meet him, followed closely by Superman and Zatanna. Batman observed from a distance, his attention seemingly focused more on the map and his Bat-Scanner than Shazam's strange behavior.

"Captain, are you all right?" Superman peered worriedly into the taller man's face. "What did you find back there?"

"I'm OK, really," Shazam assured them. "But…this place…" He glanced at his siblings, his friends, and pinched his lips together. "When I was small," he said, "I lived on the streets for a while. And this platform – it looks exactly like the subway station where my friend Old Talky and I would go when the weather got bad." He looked back at the tunnel, his gaze distant with memory. "Down in that tunnel, there's this sort of maintenance bay where we used to camp out. That's where I went just now, just to see…"

He turned to his friends, his eyes wide and serious.

"Look, I know this all sounds super weird, but I swear, the place was exactly the same as I remembered. The blankets were still there, my sleeping bag…the beat-up satchel Old Talky used to carry around everywhere… And this."

He opened his big hand, revealing a realistic looking plastic tiger covered in very short felt-like fur.

"It was my birthday present," he said quietly. "My tenth birthday. I was telling Freddy… Old Talky never did know his real birthday, so I decided to let him share mine. I saved up for weeks to buy us a special cake, with real chocolate and cherries and whipped cream. And, he got me this."

He held the little tiger close, his jaw tightening as he stared past his friends to the brightly lit platform.

"I just… I don't understand. The last time I went back…years ago… The place was empty. Old Talky…my stuff… Everything was gone. How can this be here?"

"Could it be magic?" Mary asked warily.

"Dude, what if it's part of the villains' trap?" Freddy suggested. "It could be a scheme to manipulate us. Throw us off their scent. I mean, we all lost time in that casino, and those psychic-attack nightmares brought back some pretty old memories. If Sivana's figured out a way to, like, access those thoughts, those images—"

"What, you mean that creep might literally be able to read our minds?" Mary exclaimed in horror. "Oh my god – does that mean all this could be, like, an illusion projected from the Captain's memory? The platform, that toy tiger…?"

Zatanna shook her head.

"No, no," she hurried to assure them. "This whole place is saturated with mystical energy, but I'm not getting a sense of any particularly strong concentrations in this area. Nothing like the levels required for psychic manipulation on the scale you're talking about. May I?" She reached for the little tiger.

"Oh yeah, sure," Shazam said, handing the toy over to her. She examined it closely, then handed it back.

"Yeah, from what I can tell, that plastic tiger is exactly what it appears to be."

"OK, great. But what does all this mean?" Shazam asked, working hard to hold back his rising frustration in front of Zatanna and Superman. "Is this platform supposed to be a replica of the real station? If it is, why would the Wizard want a copy of the Philly subway platform where I used to camp out fou—" He caught himself with a little cough. "I mean, like, twenty or whatever years ago? Even down to my sleeping bag and birthday present!"

"Well, you are the Wizard's chosen Champion," Zatanna said. "Maybe old S.H.A.Z.A.M.! was watching over you, even then."

Freddy frowned sharply.

Shazam smirked. "Somehow, that's not exactly comforting," he said and rubbed his arms, suddenly feeling an odd, tingling chill, as if they really were being watched.

"Guys, did you just—" He turned in place, focusing his sharp stare on the shadows within the stairwell. But, there was nothing. Apart from their group, the station seemed completely empty. "No, never mind," he said awkwardly.

Zatanna and Superman shared a frown.

"Captain, if you think there's—" Zatanna started, but Shazam shook his head, feeling his face grow warm as he ran a hand over his swept back hair.

"No, it's OK. This place is kinda getting to me, that's all. It all looks so familiar, I almost expect to see Old Talky sitting on the bench back there." He swallowed hard and gave the toy tiger a little squeeze before tucking it into his belt.

"The design of this platform may be more than coincidence," Batman said, his grim voice drawing the team to where he stood by the map board at the center of the room. "This map diagrams what seems to be an interdimensional transit system. If that is the case, this platform represents only one section of what was once a much greater hub, linking the Rock of Eternity to dozens if not hundreds of different vibrational realms."

"Alternate realities." Superman nodded, narrowing his eyes at a colorful, complicated map hanging beside the transit system diagram. This map displayed a system of spheres laid out in concentric rings like a medieval geocentric depiction of the solar system. Only, instead of the Earth, the Rock of Eternity marked its center, surrounded on all sides by a branching cross-section of worlds both separated and hemmed in by shimmering walls of primordial energies. The Speed Force Wall… The Source Wall…

"It's possible each of these platforms was designed to blend in with the world they linked to," Batman said. "Not unlike the system of boom tubes we use to link our home cities to the Watchtower."

Superman cupped his chin. "That's not a bad comparison. Strange thing, though – according to this map, it looks like most of these interdimensional links have been sealed. I suppose that cave-in up there blocked off the rest of the tunnels."

"Maybe some of them," Mary said thoughtfully. "But, what if these interdimensional links don't all look like subway tunnels?"

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

Mary frowned, and turned to her brothers.

"Freddy, do you remember the first time we came here? We were running from Sivana, looking for our way home, and we came across all these strange doors. Some were locked, some were way, way out of reach, hanging in the air like something out of Harry Potter. But the ones we could open—"

"Right!" Freddy said excitedly. "Those doors – they were portals! Passageways to other worlds. I suspected it before, but this map confirms it: each of those doors led to a different reality!"

"What about the Magic Lands?" Shazam said, his face as somber and serious as his siblings had ever seen it. "Francesca said I'm supposed to defend them, but I don't see them on any of these maps. They're not even mentioned in the key!"

"That's because the Seven Magic Realms exist on a separate plane. Sealed off from the rest of reality by the Wizard himself," Zatanna said.

"How do you know that?" Freddy asked.

"There's another map down here," she said, and the team quickly clustered around her to see.

"Looks like blank paper to me," Freddy said, squinting.

"Not blank. Blanked out," Zatanna said, and spoke a few backwards phrases. As they watched in amazement, the aged paper filled in like an animated prologue to a fantasy movie, revealing an aerial view of dense forests and circular clearings. Each clearing housed a city, though none of the cities seemed to be connected. There were no shared rivers, no main highways, no clear paths through the trees. Each realm looked to be an isolated bubble unto itself.

"There," the magician said. "It still looks a little faded, but I did my best to restore the image."

"It looks like the main menu of an old video game," Freddy commented with a smirk. "Choose the level you want to play: The Wildlands, the Gamelands—"

"The Wozenderlands!" Shazam read, pointing to a realm of playing card buildings and greenish towers that looked a lot like the Emerald City. "Mary, that was the name of the game you were playing back in Vegas, remember? It was so weird: when you cashed out, the game seemed to change, and the title shifted to 'Wonderland'."

Mary furrowed her brow. "Yeah… I remember you telling us about that, but I don't really remember it happening."

"Hey, look at this," Freddy said. "There really is a place called the Funlands! And, if this map's right, it has roller coasters!"

"That place does look pretty dope," Shazam admitted. "But these other realms don't look so fun. The Darklands looks like someplace Jack Skellington would hang out."

"Seriously," Freddy agreed. "And the Monsterlands are like Skeletor's Snake Mountain got mashed together with Mordor!"

"But that's only six Magic Realms," Shazam said. "Anyone see lucky number seven?"

"Maybe this is it," Mary suggested, pointing to a boxed off section near the bottom of the map. It showed a realm that seemed separate from the rest, the image more like a satellite photograph than a cartographer's drawing.

"The Earthlands," Freddy read. "Hey, Cap, you think that's us? Our reality? That city kinda looks like Metropolis."

Batman grunted. Superman moved closer to check it out.

Shazam shivered and stepped away to pace agitatedly along the platform.

"I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything right now," he said, and slapped his fist into his palm. "Man, it just sucks feeling like we're always in the dark on everything, you know? Especially here. I mean, the Rock is supposed to be our lair, right? The Wizard's Throne Room is meant to be our base. If these Magic Lands are so important, if we're supposed to be their protectors, why didn't the Wizard tell me about them when he had the chance? Why did he have to crumble away and die before I could ask him anything that actually matters!"

"We learn as we go," Batman stated. "That's how life works. What matters is what we do with the knowledge we gain. For now, we need to stay focused on the objective at hand."

"Right. Right, you're right. These questions can wait," Shazam said, and glanced at his siblings. "Our main objective right now is to figure out how to gain access to the Throne Room and free our Family."

"Remembering to keep a look out for those creeps Sivana and Ibac," Freddy added, rising into the air again. "So, which way do we go? Looks like the only way out is over that bridge."

Superman fixed his penetrating gaze in that direction, and they realized the Kryptonian was staring right through the tiled wall.

"There's a long hall on the other side of this wall," he told them. "Edged on both sides by several caves and alcoves. It's pretty dark, and there's a lot of mist, but I can just make out a raised dais at the far end of the hall."

"That sounds like the right place," Mary said. "The Seven Thrones will be at the top of that dais."

"That's where the bad guys will be probably be lurking in wait," Freddy said and rubbed his hands together. "OK, how do you suggest we make our approach? Do we split up, or charge the hall as a group?"

"How about we start by checking the hall for traps," Zatanna said. "Batman?"

Batman nodded, leading the way up the metal stairs and across wrought iron bridge out of the gleaming station and over a single set of tracks to another platform – this one hewn from the same rough rock and lit by the same flickering torchlight as the Throne Room itself.

"Guys, this is it," Shazam whispered. "This is where the subway let me off when the Wizard first brought me here. The Thrones will be through that chamber, just ahead."

Batman raised his Bat-Scanner and tapped the screen. Then he tapped the screen again.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I'm not getting anything," Batman grunted. "No readings at all."

"There's a mystical shield in place," Zatanna said, raising her hands as if touching an invisible wall. "Extremely powerful. It's not a perception filter, but it's interfering with my revealing spells." She squinted and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't encountered magic quite like this before. We should be able to get through, but we'll need to stay alert. This whole hall could be a trap."

"If that's the case, then maybe we should split up," Shazam said. "There are corridors behind each of these alcoves. If we split into three teams, two could take the side passages and one could take the middle. We could converge on the Thrones from three different directions, and if there is a trap or an ambush—"

"We wouldn't all be caught at once," Freddy said. "Good plan, Cap. I call Superman for my team!"

"I'll stick with Zatanna," Mary offered.

"Batman?" Shazam asked.

Batman frowned darkly.

"I don't like us going in blind like this," he said. "But with no way to anticipate what may be lying in wait, we'll try this your way. Keep close to the shadows and stay in contact. If you find the captives, or if anything should happen—"

"We know what to do," Freddy said, already lifting into the air. "So, Supes, which way do you want? Left, right or center?"

Shazam glared sharply at his brother.

"Freddy, you and Superman go left. Zatanna and Mary, take the passage on the right," he said. "I'll take the main hall with Batman. If Sivana wants my attention, I'll let him know he's got it."

Batman regarded the taller man, and Superman clasped his arm.

"Good luck," he said.

Shazam nodded. "Yeah, you too," he said, and set his jaw. "All right, team. Let's do this."

To Be Continued…

* * *

_References Include - Shazam! (movie); Shazam! The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; Justice League Action; Shazam! (1981); Shazam! (1974); Batman The Brave and the Bold; Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! #1-11 by Geoff Johns; The Multiversity, by Grant Morrison; He-Man and the Masters of the Universe; The Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R. Tolkien; The Wizard of Oz; The Nightmare Before Christmas._

Stay tuned for more updates, coming soon! Next in line: "Croaked," then "Alternative Data." And I'm going to keep working on the next chapter for this story too! A big confrontation is just ahead, so there'll be some action and maybe a twist or two. Thanks so much for reading, and all your comments! Please let me know what you think! :D


	23. Part XXIII

Part XXIII

While the heroes divided into teams, a small black cat slipped unnoticed through the shadows into the cavern that opened to the Throne Room. There, Oggar's cursed fiddle burned, the Ibistick gleamed gold, the glass jar and vial containing Mind's menace stood—

Broken.

The cat paused in his tracks, flattening his ears and baring his teeth in horror. "Empty! But, how, when—!"

"Traitor! Why are you here!"

A woman's voice sounded in the cat's mind like a distant shout. The startled animal jumped and hissed, then turned his stare to the looming mirror where a glassy face wavered like water.

"Francesca! You have it wrong," the cat responded. "The Wizard and I had a disagreement. I never intended—"

"Old S.H.A.Z.A.M.! is gone," Francesca said accusingly. "Your interference cost him precious time – time we no longer have. Our enemies stand at the gate and the Champion must face them untrained, unprepared and ignorant of the true stakes."

"I can help him – I can fix this!" the cat started, but Francesca's glare was cold as crystal.

"I am doing what I can to advise the Champion in the Wizard's absence. To warn him of the dangers ahead," she said. "But, my link to his world has become tenuous…so draining… Even here..."

The woman's face began to shimmer and fade. The cat reared up on his hind legs, pawing at the mirror's silvery frame as if trying to draw her back.

"Listen," she whispered, clearly struggling to maintain contact. "Mind and his Monster Society enacted some kind of energy field. I can barely…"

"Francesca!" the little cat cried. "Francesca, I can help but you have to concentrate. Hold on!"

* * *

Freddy flew ahead down the narrow passage, smiling when the rows of unlit torches lining the rough stone walls sputtered to glowing life as he passed by. The flames had an odd, deep reddish hue that, like the red light in a photographer's darkroom, didn't do much to chase away the shadows. But Freddy could see well enough to tell there was nothing obvious blocking their path. No boulders, no trap doors, no cave demons poised to attack…

"Did you see the way those torches lit up? Just by themselves – I didn't do anything," he said, flying back to circle around Superman before landing lightly beside him. "I know you're not the biggest magic fan, but that was pretty cool. Probably some kind of proximity spell, like a magical motion detector!"

Superman didn't respond right away, but Freddy knew better than to take it personally. After all, in the movies Superman wasn't exactly the silent type, but he wasn't particularly chatty either.

He glanced up at the slightly taller man, straightening his back and shoulders as he matched the Kryptonian's stride. No crutch, no stiff hip or dragging leg, just him and Superman walking side by side…!

_Be cool,_ he told himself. _Remember: you're not the kid he saw in the school cafeteria. You're a superhero same as him, so act like it!_

"The corridor seems totally clear," he said. "I cased the place for any sign of booby traps, trip wires, laser beams, wall darts, suspicious levers – you name it. But that got me thinking: if the bad guys didn't mine the passageways, they must be focusing on the Thrones themselves. I mean, Sivana attacked us there before back when the Cap first got his powers, and they have to know that's where we'll be heading now, right? Especially if the Captain hopes to contact his dead Wizard's Source ghost like Zatanna said. So if we – that is, you and me – if we get to the Thrones first, it's gonna be up to us to scope out the area and—"

Superman suddenly stumbled and doubled over, his face distorted by a sharp wince.

"Superman!" Freddy gasped. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Superman closed his eyes and took in a few slow breaths, accepting Freddy's help as he carefully straightened up. "The torches… I think…the light…"

"Oh my god!" Freddy exclaimed, staring at the red light saturating the rough stone passage. "Dude – that's it! That's the trap! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Krypton – your planet – it had a red sun, right? And your powers – you're like a solar battery, man! It's like, you need yellow sunlight or you get, like, totally drained. And here we are in this whole other dimension – a dimension that doesn't even have a sun as far as we know, with nothing but magic all around us… No wonder you—"

Superman cut him off, regarding him with narrowed eyes. "Freddy, how do you know all this?"

Freddy waved his concern away. "Dude, I know everything about you! Well, Superman-you, not, like, you know, secret identity stuff. I don't mean that in a creepy-stalker way – I'm a fan! Seriously, I've read, like, practically every Superman comic and graphic novel, I've seen your animated series and all the movies. I even used to have this official collectable bullet that—"

"All right, all right, I get the picture." Superman's frown deepened. "Lois was right. Maybe I should pay closer attention to the cartoons those studios have been putting out."

"They're not 'cartoons.' They're animated features," Freddy corrected automatically. "But seriously, it's OK. No one really believes all that stuff they say about you. Half the ki— uh, people I know think the writers make it up. But if it is true about Earth's sun feeding your powers and red Kryptonian-type sunlight draining them away, then it shouldn't be too hard to counter the effect of this red light. I bet, if we can get Zatanna to conjure you up some yellow light, you should feel good as new!"

"It's worth a try," Superman said grimly, struggling not to let himself lean too heavily against Freddy as they shuffled together down the corridor. Activating the comm device nestled in his ear, he said, "Zatanna, it's Superman. Zatanna – can you hear me?"

Freddy wrinkled his nose. "Tell me it's not working."

"It could be…that shield," Superman said, unable to stop his head from drooping, just a bit. The further they walked, the stronger the red torchlight seemed to grow. The effect wasn't nearly as intense or sickening as exposure to kryptonite, but it was pervasive, encompassing, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to fight back the need to just sit down and close his eyes for a while... "It blocked Batman's scanner. It's not…too much of a stretch…to figure it would block our comm devices too. But… If the villains knew to set this trap here, in this passage… They must have been watching when we split up. It's possible they heard our plans. We have to…to warn the others…"

He staggered and Freddy caught him, moving closer to wrap his strong arm around Superman's shoulders.

"These stupid torches are getting way worse," he said. "Come on, big guy. Hold tight to me, and I'll fly you out of this place. You'll feel better once we're away from this red light. I promise."

Lifting them both into the air, Freddy started forward—

_ZZHHAAPP!_

—only to slam headfirst into an energy wall he knew for certain had not been there before.

"_Yow!_ The hell—!" He shook his head to clear it after the sharp electric shock – a jolt that could have stopped his heart as a kid. In his current form, he found it more startling than truly painful. Lowering Superman back to the floor, he said, "What is that, a force field?"

Superman picked up a loose stone and tossed it back the way they'd come, grimacing when it struck against a similar energy field.

"Looks like they're at both ends of the corridor," he said, raising his hands to rub his eyes and forehead. "This light…it's getting more intense…"

"Great," Freddy snapped and clenched his jaw, kicking some cave sand at the force field and watching it fizzle. He grabbed a torch and tried to blow it out, then stamp it out, then smother it with his white-gold cape. But, nothing he did had any effect on the deep red flames. "Because it's not real fire," he muttered, flinging the magic torch at the force field before sinking down to sit beside Superman. "Yeah, this is so not good…"

* * *

Batman frowned at the burning violin, the gleaming mask, the shattered glass jar on the narrow pedestal, then turned his curious gaze to Shazam, who winced a little and shook his head.

"Yeah," he said. "That jar was broken like that when I first came here. Don't ask me why the Wizard kept it." The big man looked around, his dark eyes lingering on the golden staff, the silver mirror, and he sighed in frustration.

"This isn't just a collection, like a museum or something. I think these are all artifacts the Wizard was supposed to guard," he said. "It's like, standing here, I can _feel_ these things are important. I know they're powerful – even dangerous. But, like practically everything else around here, I can't _name_ them. I can't tell you why they're here or what they're for."

"Did the Wizard leave any written documents?" Batman asked. "Anything that might offer you some clues?"

"I've been wondering that too," Shazam said. "Actually, my team and I were planning to spend our Spring Break exploring this place. I know—" He held up his hands. "Freddy kept telling me we should have done it sooner. But this year's been so crazy… We really haven't had a chance with school and everything, and with five kids running around, I wanted to be able to keep a close eye on them, you know? Not that they'd do anything on purpose!" he hurried to say. "Everyone's been really responsible, especially Mary. But in a place like this, one wrong step and who knows! You might end up accidentally unlocking some awful curse, or freeing an ancient monster."

He gestured to what looked like a sarcophagus, covered all over in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, then up to the vast skeleton of what could have been a dragon. Batman grunted his understanding and kept moving forward.

"What about these statues?" he asked, approaching the towering, grotesque figures of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man lined up against the wall of the great hall.

"Those, I know," Shazam told him. "They're the Sins. Like, for real: The Seven Deadly Sins – super-old-school demons my Family and I keep trapped in stone with this thing over here. The Eye of Sin."

He moved to show Batman the dense, glowing ball of magical energy, but a faint whisper made him stop in place, prompting him to turn around…

"Batman, the mirror," he said, zipping back to the chamber they'd just left to stare at its wavering surface. "It's her, it's Francesca – the same face I saw in Zatanna's dressing room!"

"I'm not seeing anything," Batman said grimly, stepping closer to inspect the magic mirror from all sides.

"Her image is really faint. Way worse than before. I can hardly… Wait, I think she's trying to say something…" Shazam leaned in, straining his ears and his mind to catch her words…

"Champion, do not believe your eyes," the mirror maiden warned. "The Throne Room is not as it appears."

"What do you mean?" Shazam asked. "Do you know about Sivana and the others? Can you tell me what they've been up to?"

"Champion: Hear me," Francesca whispered urgently, her glassy features wavering and fading as she fought to get her message through. "Whatever occurs, whatever you see, you must not call upon your powers in this hall. Do not allow your brethren to speak your name. Not here, not yet. The Wizard's seal must no—"

The mirror darkened without warning, leaving Shazam staring at his own reflection.

"No – _dammit_! She's gone. Cut off." He sighed through his teeth. "It's that shield thing, it's gotta be. We need to find out where it's coming from. Find a way to shut it down."

"What did she tell you?" Batman asked.

"There's something off about the Throne Room. About this whole hall," Shazam said, trying to track every detail as he strode toward the center of the main hall, then slowly turned a full circle. "She said it's not as it appears. But I don't see anything weird or out of place. Unless…"

He stood very still and closed his eyes, the yellow lightning bolt on his chest glowing a bright, intense white as he concentrated on his surroundings…the _feel _of the magical energy all around him...

A high-pitched scream snapped his focus, and both he and Batman turned toward the sound.

"That sounded like—"

"Mary!" Shazam exclaimed, already dashing toward the side passage. But, Mary met him first, flying into the main hall like a red, white and gold streak, carrying Zatanna in her arms.

"Mary, Zatanna! Oh my god, are you guys OK?" he asked, rushing to help as they touched down on the hall's rough stone floor. Both women seemed flushed and breathless, their faces and costumes streaked with dirt.

"Yeah, we're all right," Mary said. "But the cat… Billy, that cat saved our lives. We have to go back and—!"

"What happened?" Batman demanded, his voice so commanding all three of them froze then blinked.

"It was a psychic assault," Zatanna told them, shaking the dust from her hat and dark hair.

"It started shortly after we entered the passage," Mary said. "Thousands of horrible insects and crawly things – they were everywhere! Climbing up our legs, getting tangled in our hair!" She shuddered hard at the memory and rubbed her arms. "It all felt so real, but Zatanna realized the bugs we thought we were seeing were actually an illusion."

"I did what I could to block it," Zatanna said. "The shield surrounding these chambers made it difficult. But, that was just the beginning. From there, the visions only got worse. The images became more…tailored. The aim was to disorient us, frighten us, but there's more to it than that." She frowned, looking Shazam and Batman straight in the eye. "I'm certain I sensed a mind at work."

"I know, I felt that too," Mary said. "It was like those nightmares back home, or that weird experience at the casino, only this time we were awake and aware of everything. If that cat hadn't jumped out at us like that, I'm sure— Oh, Captain!" she exclaimed. "The cat! If it got caught inside the force field—!"

"The cat is fine, I assure you," a man spoke from the shadows, his deep, dignified voice softened by a long-faded accent.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded, his gloved hand snapping to his utility belt as Zatanna took up a defensive posture beside him.

"I'm called Mr. Tawny, Batman. Tawky Tawny to my friends," the man said, offering Shazam a warm, though somewhat apologetic smile as he stepped out into the yellowish torchlight of the main hall. "Hello again, Captain. It's been a long time."

Shazam stared at the lean, rangy figure and swallowed hard. He knew that battered brown coat, the ratty old baseball cap and purple scarf…the white mustache and goatee beard he always used to joke made the old man look like one of the tigers they'd seen together at the zoo…

"Holy moley…!" He choked and looked away, pressing his clenched fingers to his mouth. "No. No, it's gotta be a trick. One of those illusions you were just talking about."

"He's not an illusion," Zatanna said, her eyes narrowed. "But there is more to him than we can see."

Mary moved closer to her brother. "Billy, who is that man?" she asked. "At least, who do you think he is?"

"I'm an ifrit, my girl," the man introduced himself as he walked closer to the wary group. "A wandering spirit that changes from human to animal. You and Zatanna saw me as a small black cat. The Captain, here, knows me as—"

"Old Talky," Shazam croaked, his eyes filling with tears. "'Cause you were always talking like that…telling me about ifrits and djinn, monsters and demons… I thought they were just stories…!" He wiped his hands over his face and glared. "How can you be here?" he demanded. "How do you even know who I am! The last time I saw you—"

"You were ten years old," the old man said gently. "And look at you now." He smiled up at the much larger man, his yellow-green eyes brimming with grandfatherly pride. "Perhaps the old Wizard was right after all. The Champion's mantle looks good on you. And, I must say, you wear the name well."

"Talky…" Shazam sniffled and pulled the old man into a powerful hug. "Talky, you're real. Holy moley, I just can't believe—!"

"Oh, my dear boy. I wish I had time to explain," he said, warmly returning the hug before pulling away to address the rest of the group. "But, as you and your friends well know, the Rock of Eternity is currently under siege."

"The woman in the mirror spoke of a Monster Society," Zatanna said. "Of malevolent forces aiming to use the power of the Magic Lands to threaten Magic's Source."

"All true, I'm afraid," the old man said grimly, and glanced up at the dais, where the Seven Thrones stood in a semi-circle beneath the lightning bolt insignia carved into the wall. "You were right to expect an ambush. Taking a three-pronged approach was a wise move. But you don't know what you're up against."

"And you do?" Batman frowned at the smaller man.

Tawny smirked, but his eyes were deeply troubled. "Not here," he said, shooting a dark glance toward the far alcove. "Follow me and watch your step. There's something I think you should see."

"Wait," Mary said, holding back as the group started to move. "What about Freddy and Superman?"

"You're right," Zatanna said. "They should have made it through to the far side of the dais by now."

"Unless they ran into trouble." Batman tapped the comm unit in his ear, then remembered the shield. "Jammed," he snarled.

"I'll go," Shazam said, already rising off the ground. "Just tell me where to meet you."

Tawny gestured for him to fly close enough so he could whisper in his ear, then touched his hand to the Captain's forehead.

"Remember what Francesca told you, my boy," he said. "No matter what you see, no matter what you encounter, you must not call down the lightning or allow your brother to speak your name out loud."

"I'll remember," Shazam assured him. "And I'll be back. With Freddy and Superman."

"A touching sentiment," a tinny voice announced, sounding from every craggy corner like an overamplified PA system. "But highly unlikely."

"That doesn't sound like Sivana or Ibac," Shazam said, sinking back down to join the others in a defensive circle as they stared warily around the hall.

"Billy, I know that voice," Mary said, her eyes wide with horror. "I've heard it before, in my nightmares…!"

"Quite right," the cruel voice confirmed. "I've been in your mind, my child. I know the fears that make you quake and cry at night. And not just you."

A nauseating shimmer washed over the cavernous room like a wave, rolling back the illusion of normality to reveal a terrible scene.

"No!" Shazam gasped at the sight of Pedro, Darla and Eugene bound, gagged and dangling unconscious over their Thrones from a strange metal scaffold. Ignoring Batman's call to wait, he flew toward his helpless siblings, only to slam into a shimmering energy field the moment he reached the dais. The tinny voice burst into laughter as he shook off the field's disorienting stun effect.

"What the—!"

"Captain, the Sins!" Mary exclaimed, pointing to the chips of ruined stone, like shed skin, piled where the seven statues used to stand. "Sivana must have taken the Eye!"

"Oh, I've taken more than that," Sivana said, stepping out from behind the dais with a strange looking gun in his hands. He was flanked by Ibac, a snarling Crocodile Man, and a muscular brute with a spiked helmet and club.

"Surrender, Champion," the tinny voice crowed. "Your Family and friends are in my power now. There is no resisting the awesome might of Mr. Mind! _Bwa ha hee hee haw haw!_"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - ___Shazam! The Monster Society of Evil by Jeff Smith (paraphrased/directly quoted); Billy Batson and the Magic of Shazam: Family Affair by Mike Kunkel, Art Baltazar and Franco Aureliani; Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam; Lego DC: Shazam!: Magic and Monsters; ___Shazam! (1981); Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; Young Justice; Justice League: War; Justice League Dark: __Apokolips War; Justice League Action; Superman: The Animated Series; Superman vs. The Elite; Batman: The Animated Series;_ _Justice, by Alex Ross and Jim Krueger; The Multiversity, by Grant Morrison; Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! #1-11 by Geoff Johns._

_**Some Notes On Mr. Tawky Tawny:** Mr. Tawny has a long, choppy, and somewhat intricate history. He started off as an intelligent tiger from India who moved to the US and, with the help of Captain Marvel, became a dignified tweed suit-wearing museum tour guide (this version is referenced in the 1981 Shazam! animated series). Later on, he was portrayed as Mary's plush toy tiger that was brought to life by a demon and became a six-foot tall anthropomorphic talking tiger/pooka (the plush toy tiger/general tiger motif is repeatedly referenced in the Shazam! live action movie and also in Batman: The Brave and the Bold). Later still, Tawny was shown as a regular tiger who was either genetically-enhanced (as seen in the Young Justice animated series) or magically transformed into a giant smilodon (with or without armor depending on whether he's the Billy Batson/Shazam! or Captain Thunder version). In the current comics, Mr. Tawky Tawny is an escapee from the Wildlands living with the Shazamily on Earth: an intelligent, anthropomorphic talking tiger with a preference for wearing human-type clothing.__  
_

_Those versions are fine and probably more 'canon', but my personal favorite version of Mr. Tawky Tawny shows up in Shazam! The Monster Society of Evil by Jeff Smith; Billy Batson and the Magic of Shazam: Family Affair by Mike Kunkel, Art Baltazar and Franco Aureliani; and (sort of) in Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam. Here, Mr. Tawny is an ifrit with the ability to transform into a tiger, a human, or a little black cat. This is particularly interesting because in stories of King Solomon (who provides the S in Shazam's name), an ifrit offered to bring him the Queen of Sheba's throne, and "The Fisherman and the Jinni" from the Arabian Nights, or One Thousand and One Nights, features an ifrit kept locked in a jar by the Seal of Solomon. A powerful magical entity in his own right, this version of Mr. Tawny has a close connection with the Wizard S.H.A.Z.A.M.!, acting as a self-described 'superhero talent scout' to aid his search for a worthy successor. Disguised as a homeless man, Tawny met Billy Batson at one of the roughest periods of the young boy's life. Impressed by his strong spirit and caring heart, Tawny gave Billy the opportunity to meet the Wizard, who chose the boy to become his Champion, Captain Marvel. In the comics, this version of Tawky Tawny looks like a skinny old man of Indian or Middle Eastern descent with white hair and a tiger-like white mustache and goatee, and he's usually shown wearing a brown jacket, purple scarf, patched green trousers, and a baseball cap. Because this version is my favorite version, he's the one I'll mostly be basing Mr. Tawny on in this story. :D  
_

_**Regarding The Immortal Oggar:** Did you know S.H.A.Z.A.M.!'s name used to be SHAZAMO? (giggle) It's a weird old story arc. Long, long ago (about 3,000 years, or somewhere around 1946 (mainly Captain Marvel Adventures #64)), the Wizard Shazam took on a pupil called Oggar. In typical fashion, Oggar started out super promising, to the point that his O was added to the pantheon of gods, kings and heroes that made up Shazam's name. But ultimately Oggar turned evil, had to be defeated, and the O was dropped from Shazam(o). While he was being evil, Oggar started the 'Cult of the Curse' and recruited four delusional madmen convinced they were (respectively) Nero, Napoleon, Samson, and Julius Caesar. I bring this up because it's possibly/probably this fake Nero's fiddle that's shown burning in the Rock of Eternity, so I thought I should reference it. I'll also probably be referencing Isis, Ibis the Invincible, the Ibistick and a few other items at some point so I'll make notes for them when I get there. :)_

_Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews! :D The next chapters for Croaked and Often Wrong are still in the works and should be ready to post soon. Stay tuned for more story, and please let me know what you think! Your comments are always welcome, helpful, and very much appreciated. Thank you! :D_


	24. Part XXIV

Part XXIV

Superman took a steady stance and pulled back his arm, drawing power from his hips through his core to his shoulders as he sent his fist flying into the corridor wall. The forceful impact sent chunks of rough stone hurtling into the force field and careering across the floor.

Freddy whooped and rose into the air to avoid the shrapnel, genuinely awed to see his hero in action. But Superman didn't seem nearly so pleased. Pulling his fist out of the crater he'd made, he grimaced and leaned back against the wall, tightly clutching his knuckles.

"Whoa, dude – are you bleeding?" Freddy floated closer, staring in surprised dismay at the blood trickling down the Kryptonian's scraped up hand.

"I'm all right," Superman grunted, his teeth clenched against the unfamiliar pain as he irritably flexed his fingers. "It's this damn light."

Freddy pinched his lips together as he watched Superman sit back down and rub his eyes, unsettled to realize just how badly the torches were affecting the Kryptonian. The deep red light saturating the corridor had been growing steadily stronger the longer they remained trapped between the force fields. The fact that Superman was bleeding – could bleed…! It gave Freddy an uncomfortable chill. This wasn't merely fatigue. The light seemed to be robbing the Man of Steel of his invulnerability.

"This is no joke, man," he said, staring around the tunnel. It was probably in his mind, but the narrow, red-lit passageway seemed to be getting more cramped and claustrophobic with every passing minute. "We gotta get you out of here."

"Well, we've made a start," Superman said, gesturing to the cratered wall. "Just a short rest…and I'll give it another try…"

He leaned back and closed his eyes, but Freddy rushed to his side, giving the larger man's shoulder a firm shake.

"Hey, come on, you gotta stay awake," he said, his concern tightening his voice when Superman's head began to dip. "Hey – hey, let's talk OK? How about I ask you some questions. Like, away from this stupid light you're, like, totally invulnerable, right? I mean, no matter how rough the battle or how big the blast, you never got any cuts, bruises, burns, concussions, broken bones or ruptured organs, yeah? So, like, what about your hair?"

Superman blinked and squinted at him. "My hair?"

"Yeah," Freddy said, relieved that Superman seemed to be responding. "What do you do when you have to cut your hair? Or your nails? What about shaving? If you shed dead skin cells, do they, like, stay around forever? And what about your fingerprints? If you touch, like, a window or something, are your fingerprints, like, permanent? Do you even leave fingerprints?"

Superman stared for a moment, then started to chuckle. "I'd have a pretty tough time seeing through a pair of glasses if my fingerprints were permanent," he said. "As for shaving and the rest…" Smiling at Freddy, he tapped his temple and said, "Heat vision, remember? I angle the bathroom mirrors, focus just right, and personal maintenance is a snap."

"Laser eyes!" Freddy grinned. "That's so cool, bouncing your eye beams off the mirror! Do you actually go to the bathroom? I mean, like, do you have to eat, like we do?"

"Not really," Superman said. "But, I do enjoy eating. Sharing meals with friends and family." Straightening his posture, he leaned forward, feeling Clark Kent's reporter's instincts starting to cut through the weary fog clouding his brain, his vision, sapping his strength... "Now, how about you answer some of my questions," Kent said.

"What do you want to know?" Freddy asked curiously.

"To tell the truth, I'd like to know more about you," Kent told him, fighting the overwhelming weariness by shifting further into reporter-mode.

Freddy blinked, sitting back in surprise. "Me?"

"The whole Shazam Family," Kent clarified, and Freddy's shoulders fell.

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

"I gather from your interviews that you're not actually related," Kent said. "You each have different parents, different backgrounds. So, how did you meet? Was it the Wizard who brought the six of you together, or—"

"Nah, it's not like that," Freddy told him, frowning a little. "We met as kids in a group home. And we really are a real family, even if we're not related. The magic just, you know, made it all come together. It strengthened the bonds that were already there. That's what Mary would say."

"And Bill is the oldest?"

Freddy snorted. "No way. That's Mary. Billy's the same age as me."

"Really?" The Kryptonian's surprised look made Freddy scowl and fold his hands in his lap. "But, you and Mary call yourselves his Lieutenants. Do you see yourselves as his sidekicks, or—"

"No, uh uh, no way am I a sidekick!" Freddy snapped defensively. "I told you, we're a Family. Partners. It just, Billy's the Captain. That's all."

"All right. No offense," Kent said. "I'm just trying to understand."

Freddy sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just…" He wrinkled his nose a little, picking irritably at his thumb. "If you want to know if there's, like, a chain of command, I guess it goes the Captain, then Mary, then me," he said. "But that's just 'cause she's older..." he muttered.

Kent smiled. "So, you're the J.G?"

Freddy squinted at him. "The what?"

"Junior Lieutenant," Kent clarified.

"Oh." He frowned. "Yeah, I guess. If there's trouble, the others have to do what I say."

"The others being Pedro, Eugene and…?"

"Darla. Yeah," Freddy said. "She's the kid. Eugene is the next-youngest. He's way into computer stuff. Pedro's older than me and Billy, but his big thing is lifting weights. He's never been interested in planning or strategy or any sort of leadership stuff."

Kent nodded. "I think I'm beginning to get the picture," he said. "Thank you."

Freddy glanced up at him. "Are you going to put what I said in an article?"

"Only if you give the OK," Kent told him.

Freddy grunted. "Whatever. Just don't call me 'Sky'," he said.

"Would you prefer Junior?" Kent teased, but Freddy actually seemed be thinking about it.

"My Dad was a 'Junior," he said, his usually quick voice low and quiet. "He was named after my Grampa. But he switched to his middle name after they…"

Freddy trailed off, his eyes hardened against the difficult memories. He blinked a few times, then looked up at Superman.

"Yeah," he said. "'Junior' would be fine with me. I mean, it's still not the best superhero name. But…"

He took in a sharp breath, then shrugged a slight smile. "I guess we can't all be 'Superman.'"

Superman regarded him. "Freddy—"

"No, it's OK," Freddy said. "Really. I mean, sitting here, talking like this, you know, one Justice League superhero to another…" He gave the Kryptonian a cheeky smirk, but his manner stayed somber. "I think I'm starting to understand something. Something that's been bothering me since all this started." He snorted a little and tapped his head with his finger. "Gotta be the Wisdom of Solomon, man. So weird, how that works. It's like, you don't have any more experience or knowledge than you did before, but suddenly you see things with this whole bigger perspective..."

Superman frowned curiously, but Freddy shook his head, looking back down at his hands.

"I used to wonder," he confessed. "…you know… Why the Wizard picked Billy to be his Champion and not me. But now, here, I think I know. Billy's more like you. But me… I'm more like Bats back there."

Superman furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Billy forgives," Freddy said simply. "Seriously. He doesn't hold onto his anger or any sort of grudge. That's just who he is. Me, though…" He snorted, tightening his jaw and his fists. "If someone messes with me, I'm gonna want revenge. There's something in me…this anger. Like, when I think about those creeps who used to torment me at school. The monster who murdered my Grampa." He glared so darkly that, for a moment, Superman really was reminded of Bruce.

"I want to see them pay," Freddy said. "I want to be the one to make them face justice for what they did…!"

He swallowed hard and leaned back against the wall, relaxing his hands with a resigned sigh.

"Billy's not like that," he said. "He always wants to see the good in people, even if they don't deserve it. Like the dude's mom."

"Bill's mother?" Superman furrowed his brow. "What did she do?"

Freddy squinched up his face, and Superman could see the resentment the younger man felt on his brother's behalf.

"That lady," Freddy said bitterly. "She ditched Billy at a fair when he was, like, four, yeah? But he wouldn't accept she'd just leave him to the lost-and-found and walk away. He spent basically a decade of his life searching for her, and when he finally did track her down, she didn't want him. I mean, she literally said it to his face. And Billy… He was hurt, yeah. But, he straight-up forgave her. Like, for real." He hissed through his teeth and shook his head.

"I don't think I could do that. I know I couldn't. But, that's why the Wizard chose him, you see? Deep down under all that tough, street-kid bluster, Cap's got a squishy cheeseball for a heart. That's why the Captain needs me. Me, and the rest of the team."

Freddy blinked and sat up, genuinely stunned by his realization. "Cap needs me…"

"You derive your powers from Shazam, don't you? Zatanna said you're all linked together by the Living Lightning."

"Yeah…" Freddy said, his expression distant as months of sullen bitterness flaked away like rust, gears that had been stubbornly locked finally sliding into place... "Yeah, we have the same powers. Oh my god, why didn't I—"

Freddy shot to his feet, staring down at himself as if seeing his adult form for the first time. He flexed his leg, his hip and back. There was no weakness there. No shooting pain or numbness. Only—

"The strength of Hercules…" Freddy whispered, his chest swelling with awe as he shot the exhausted Superman a fierce, wondrous grin.

"I may not be as big as the Captain, or have Pedro's muscles," he said. "But I think I can get us out of here. Watch this!"

With a sharp whoop, Freddy began to spin in place – turning faster, faster, until he was a blur even to Superman. "Speed of Mercury!" he cried, whirling around like an electric drill, boring through the dense rock beneath him straight through to the level below. He widened the hole on his way back up, then lifted the larger Kryptonian in his arms and flew with him back through to the lower level, away from the power-draining torchlight.

"Thank Rao," Superman sighed in relief, already feeling more like himself after only a few moments out of that awful red light. "And thank you, Junior," he praised, clapping Freddy on the shoulder. "Where did you come up with a move like that?"

"I saw it in a Superman movie," Freddy told him honestly, and both superheroes broke up laughing. They sobered quickly, though, and Superman tried his earpiece again, hoping to contact the rest of the team.

"Still nothing," he reported grimly.

Freddy nodded and closed his eyes, pressing his fist to the glowing lightning bolt on his chest as he worked to focus his concentration, just as he'd seen the Captain do it.

"Oh my god, I feel them," he said and gasped, his eyes opening wide. "My Family. They're upstairs, in the Throne Room, but I can't tell if they're OK, or if they got stuck in a trap like we did. Come on!" he cried, already zipping through the yellow torchlight toward a pillared archway. Superman leaped up to join him in the air as Freddy called over his shoulder, "These have to be the stairs back up to that weird train platform. I just hope we're not too late!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

_References include - Superman: The Animated Series, Mxyzpixelated (Superman shaves by bouncing his eye-beams off the mirror. LOL!), The Late Mr. Kent (Superman's views on eating and why he needs to be Clark Kent); ___Justice League Action: Under A Red Sun, Unleashed; _____Shazam! #11: "The Monster Society Unleashed"; _Superman/Superman II; _Shazam! ((movie) - In the comics and this movie, Freddy has been shown to be sharp and quick but prone to bitter anger and revenge, both in his own form and after he gets powers. In the movie, Freddy gets revenge on the bullies several ways, from having Shazam wreck their truck to giving them suitcase wedgies when he rescues them); Shazam! #34: "The Fuhrer of Chicago" (March-April 1978, in Shazam! The World's Mightiest Mortal Vol.2 by E. Nelson Bridwell and Kurt Schaffenberger. In this story, Billy has to stop a vengeful, embittered Freddy from using his powers as Captain Marvel, Junior to kill Captain Nazi, the monster who crippled him and murdered his Grampa); Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Justice League/Justice League Unlimited; Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns, Shazam! #1-11, by Geoff Johns. _

_Note: There are several "Lieutenant Marvels" in the comics (kids who share the name Billy Batson), but since Freddy can't be Captain Marvel, Junior anymore I figured Freddy being a 'Junior Lieutenant' could be a way to get the characters to still call him 'Junior' in this story. I made up the stuff about his Dad's name. :)  
_

Next Time: Some action! The first direct confrontation between the Justice League and the Monster Society begins! Will Shazam and his team be able to rescue his Family and keep the Wizard's Seal intact, or does Mister Mind have an even more dastardly plan tucked under his helmet? Stay Tuned to find out!

_Thanks so much for reading and for all your very encouraging reviews and nudges! ___Your reviews and comments are always welcome. _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is already in the works and will be coming soon. Please let me know what you think! :)_


	25. Part XXV

Part XXV

The cruel, disembodied laughter echoing around the shadowed hall made Shazam feel deeply unsettled but, more than that, it sparked real anger. Standing tall, he set his jaw and cast his firmest glare at Dr. Sivana and the leering Monsters gathering between the Leaguers and the force field that sparkled around the Thrones, separating him from his kidnapped siblings.

"Enough of this, Sivana," Shazam snapped, his deep voice cutting through Mind's tinny giggles like a crack of thunder. "I want some explanations. Who the hell is 'Mister Mind'? And what have you and these creeps done to my Family!"

Sivana stepped forward, the Eye of Sin glowing icy blue in his pale, scarred face.

"_Ha!_ You really do have no idea," he sneered, aiming his strange gun at Shazam's chest. "Some 'Champion.' The Wizard didn't tell you much, did he, _boy_."

"He didn't have a chance, thanks to you," Tawny retorted. "I know you were the one who attacked the Wizard, weakening him just before the end. That means you're the one responsible for setting Mind free! Where's he hiding, Sivana? That wily worm wouldn't slink too far from the seat of power!"

"Worm?" Mary wrinkled her nose. "Please tell me that's a metaphor."

"I'm afraid not," Tawny said. "His real name is impossible to pronounce, at least for non-insectoid beings, but he's what's known as a Hyperfly. A creature that feeds on spacetime, literally eating holes in the fabric of reality."

"So, like a multiverse version of those moths that got into my old costume trunk," Zatanna joked, dryly.

Batman grunted, his keen eyes fixed on the Monsters looming before them. "Sounds like the kind of threat that Wizard might have thought to mention when he chose his heir."

"Perhaps he would have. If he'd had more time. As it was…" Tawny growled, baring his teeth as his dark glare sharpened. "Mind nearly succeeded once before, you know. Long ago. With his powers of thought control and his ravenous appetite, that perfidious worm grew to become one of the most formidable, and the most diabolical, fiends the old Council ever faced. Hungering to control and consume Magic's Source, Mind gathered a Monster Society of Evil to destroy the Council, pitting them against each other so he could feed unhindered. But the Wizard set a trap, sealing that horrible Hyperfly in a pocket dimension where time ran backwards. There he was to remain, growing steadily younger until, finally, he would disappear altogether. Thoroughly erased from time and space."

"I'm sorry, but that sounds like a terrible fate," Mary said. "Even for a reality-eating Hyperfly. It's no wonder he'd want to escape. But, if time, for him, was running backwards, how did he possibly manage it?"

"Francesca told me when Sivana initially returned here to confront the Wizard and steal the Eye of Sin, the ensuing fight caused the bell jar containing Mind's pocket dimension to shatter, returning him to our reality, and our flow of time," Tawny said. "But I warn you now, his threat is not to be taken lightly. Mind's powers of thought control and manipulation can cross dimensions. You all must—"

"Enough talk," Sivana snapped, aiming his gun over their heads and firing a warning shot. The Leaguers were forced to duck as a blinding burst of energy lashed across the hall and coalesced against the rocky wall, forming a bubble that hung there like a glistening dew drop.

"_Hee hee!_ So that's what this thing does!" the villain cackled, turning his weapon toward each Leaguer in turn. "Let's see what happens with a human trial!"

"Drop the weapon, Sivana," Batman warned, a sharpened batarang gleaming against his dark glove.

Sivana scoffed. "Cute toy, Bat-boob. Am I supposed to feel afraid?" He barked a laugh, then tilted his head, considering. "Although… Yes, perhaps the direct approach would be more fun!"

Tucking his gun behind his back, he held out his hand, sending an arc of energy flashing from his open palm toward Batman's heart at about 3,700 miles per second. Batman dove immediately, but Shazam moved faster, sweeping the older man out of harm's way while the bolt left a scorched, glassy pattern on the rock where Batman had been.

"It's OK, Batman," Shazam said. "I gotcha!"

"The hell—!" Batman snarled and glared daggers at the laughing Monsters crowding the dais. "Damn magic…"

"As you can see," Sivana gloated, shooting more bolts at Mary, Zatanna and Tawny, "when you have powers of your own, you don't need to rely on gadgets!"

"Holy moley!" Shazam gasped, rushing to grab Tawny while Mary flew Zatanna to safety.

Spreading both hands, Sivana took aim at Mary and Shazam, but the two siblings didn't hesitate to fire back. Three beams of magical lightning met and clashed, growing brighter the harder they concentrated. Working together, Shazam and Mary pushed the blinding energy arcs closer and closer to Sivana's face until the villain's focus broke and he found himself blasted against the shimmering force field.

The screaming man writhed and twitched and finally fell to his hands and knees, breathing hard as he turned his burning glare on his foes.

"You'll pay for that," he spat, climbing unsteadily to his feet. "You and that insufferable cheese tray you call a Family!"

Mary marched forward, electricity still dancing between her fingers, crackling in her fierce eyes as she demanded, "What do you want, Sivana? What's this all about?"

"Why, what else but _power_, girl!" Herkimer answered, his scaly tail swaying as he straightened his elegant suit. "The power of Eternity this…" he sneered toothily at Shazam, "man-child was meant to 'champion'."

"And what a fantastic job he's been doing," Ibac scorned, the muscular brute's smug glare fixed firmly on Shazam as he spoke, "leaving the Rock unguarded for weeks at a time. Hiding behind the real heroes of the Justice League instead of stepping up and facing his responsibilities like a man!" He laughed and Sivana, Kru'll and Herkimer joined in. "Admit it, kid. You're not ready to bear the burden of wielding the Champion's mantle."

"That's not true!" Mary exclaimed and started forward, but Tawny held her back, glancing sharply from Zatanna to Batman before pointedly meeting Shazam's gaze.

"This is all a distraction," he whispered darkly, gesturing to the Monsters, the force field, and the dangling hostages. "They're not out to fight, but to stall. Something else is going on here. Something deeper."

"I agree," Batman grunted under his breath. "Keep them talking. I'm going to look for the real Mind behind all this."

"Batman—" Shazam started, but the Dark Knight shot him a small smirk, four smoke bombs tucked between his fingers. A flick of his wrist, and Batman was gone, vanished in a curtain of blue-gray smoke that had the Monsters choking and coughing as they fought to bat the clouds away.

"Why don't you give it up," Tawny called to them, facing the fiends with cold, cat-green eyes. "You stand at the intersection of all Magic – the central seam where every universe meets! Not one of you can hope to control such forces. They can only consume you, as they have all the arrogant fools who've tried this coup before."

Sivana threw his head back in a cackle that seemed to fracture and split. When he spoke, it was like a chorus of voices spoke with him, through him, his features warping and smoking as the seven Sins that possessed him jostled to assert control.

"This is no coup," they hissed through Sivana's throat, the Eye crackling and glowing a brilliant white, "but a rightful transfer of power! The Wizard is dead, his Name passed to a pathetic human child, too ignorant to comprehend the importance of all he's been given."

Shazam frowned. Tawny gave his arm a supportive squeeze.

"You underestimate the Champion, and the Wizard if you think he would choose a successor unworthy of his Name," Tawny said staunchly.

"And yet, old S.H.A.Z.A.M.! banished you from his side," the Sins whispered cruelly. "A traitor. A demon of smokeless flame, like all those who inhabit the World of the Unseen! Why cling to an ancient order that died with the last of the Council? You'd do better joining us!"

"What's he talking about?" Shazam asked, but Tawny shook his head.

"Stand down," he ordered sharply. "Surrender now or face destruction."

"You heard the Doc," Ibac said, pounding his ham-sized fist into his palm. "We're takin' over. Step aside, old man, or you can get pounded too!"

Kru'll and Herkimer roared their approval, but Tawny didn't seem to be listening. Glaring at Sivana and the Sins within him, he pulled away from Shazam's protective hand, baring his teeth with a growl.

"Old man?" he repeated angrily. "Old man! I am not a man. I am not a demon, nor did I ever truly betray the Wizard's trust. I am an ifrit of the Jinn and I have free will – the same power to choose between good and ill that humans so clumsily wield. But, unlike humans, I can do this!"

In front of the startled eyes of the Monsters and the Leaguers, the skinny old man in the battered clothes and baseball cap transformed into a tiger and pounced. Sivana barely managed a shriek before he found himself knocked to the ground beneath a sleek, roaring blur of claws and teeth, his Suspendium gun flying from his belt to skitter across the rough floor.

"Holy moley!" Shazam exclaimed, completely awed by his old friend's transformation. Looking back to Mary and Zatanna, he cried, "Let's go!"

Racing forward, Shazam rammed himself at Herkimer shoulder first in a football-like body-slam. The winded monster went down with a coughing yelp and Shazam flew at Kru'll, dodging the brute's deadly, swinging ax to land a heavy knock-out punch on his rough, bearded jaw.

Ibac blinked in confusion and started to lumber toward the fight, only to find his way blocked by Mary and Zatanna. The muscular giant laughed, breaking out in a leering grin that gave both women the creeps.

"Hey, pretty lady," he said to Mary. "I remember you. But, who's your pal?" His cruel eyes roved up and down Zatanna's costume. "Love the tux. What's she supposed to be?"

"Zatanna is one of Earth's greatest magicians," Mary told him. "Zatanna, this is… I'm sorry," she said, looking up at Ibac, "what was your name again?"

"They call me IBAC!" the monster crowed, only to realize— "Oh no…!"

The moment he uttered his name, a plume of fire and brimstone billowed up around him. Less than a moment later, the burly brute stood in his true form: an awkward, gangly old crook swaying and blinking in slack-jawed disorientation behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

"_Oooh_," he moaned. "Better make that Stanley Printwhistle…"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Printwhistle," Mary said politely. "Zatanna?"

"_Kaeps ton a drow!_" the magician intoned, and Printwhistle coughed, suddenly unable to utter a sound, let alone transform back into Ibac.

"Whoa, great job," Shazam said, looking from the helpless Printwhistle back to the unconscious forms of Kru'll and Herkimer. "I think—"

"Captain!" Tawny roared as he struggled to keep Sivana pinned to the ground, clouds of gritty smoke whirling and pluming beneath his paws as the Sins began to manifest around him.

"Billy, quick, grab the Eye!" Mary exclaimed. "Before those demon things get out!"

"I'm on it," Shazam said, already dashing to help Tawny. "Mary, Zatanna, do what you can to secure the rest of these creeps. We need to find a way to get rid of this force field!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_References Include - __Shazam!: The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; Justice League: Action; Batman: The Brave and the Bold; Shazam! (1981); The Complete Original Monster Society of Evil; The Shazam! Archives, Vol. 1-4; Shazam! The World's Mightiest Mortal, Vol. 1-2; ___Shazam! (movie); _Shazam! Volume 1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam #1-13. I adapted and made up much of Mind's backstory with the Council and the pocket dimension prison that made him grow younger._

_Sorry for taking so long with the updates, lots of stuff going on, but this fight isn't over and the next bit is coming soon. Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews! Stay tuned, and please let me know what you think! :D_


	26. Part XXVI

Part XXVI

Freddy and Superman stood before three stone arches, each with a curving staircase just beyond. One set of stairs curved to the left, one to the right, and the one in the center spiraled straight up. In the cavernous chamber behind the two men, a massive mechanical structure heaved, groaned and clicked, its many complex parts turning and spinning, weaving and interweaving: planets and moons, stars and immense colored spheres, with the Rock of Eternity hovering still and steady at its center like a rugged, rocky diamond…

* * *

"Dude! It's like that thing in _The Dark Crystal_," Freddy had said when he and Superman first came across the enormous machine. "Aughra's orrery! Only this thing is way more complicated!"

"It certainly is ornate," Superman observed, examining it warily. "Could this be that Orrery of Worlds Francesca warned the Captain about?"

"Well, it's ridiculously huge," Freddy said, watching the moving parts dance past each other. "And it sure looks fancy enough. Which of these worlds do you think is ours?" Like a blue streak, Freddy zipped closer to the vast machine before Superman could think to warn him back. "Hey, Orrery, show me my Earth!"

With an incredible squeaking and crunching of gears, the vast orrery tilted, twisted and swooped, leaning precariously over Freddy's comparatively tiny form.

"Junior!" Superman exclaimed, dashing forward – only to stop short, raising his arms to protect his eyes as Earth and its familiar solar system swung into view, its brilliant yellow sun filling the cavern with radiant warmth. The star's unfiltered radiation engulfed the weakened Kryptonian and he soaked in its rays like a restoring bath, feeling oddly bereft when it faded away and the vast machine straightened to resume its former creaking, clicking position.

"Whoa!" Freddy breathed. "That was so freaky, man. I mean, I could see my house. Like, literally. It was like my mind was the controller, yeah? And I could zoom in past the moon and the clouds right to the yard! There were cars on the streets, and kids in the park by the school… And it wasn't just that. I could rewind too. I could see how it was months ago…years…"

He stared up at Superman, clearly unsettled. "Dude, tell me you saw it too. I mean, that was way too real to be a just a model."

"I agree," Superman said grimly, a strange, crawly feeling running up his spine as he frowned at the machine. "But I didn't see what you saw. When you asked to see the Earth, I focused on the sun. I think…"

He clenched his fists and leaped into the air, focusing his laser vision on a spot on the far wall. A small patch of rock began to glow then melt before he blinked and sank back down to smile at Freddy.

"Sweet!" Freddy exclaimed. "Does this mean you're, like, all recharged?"

"I wouldn't say the full hundred-and-ten percent," Superman said, flexing and stretching his arms and shoulders. "These caves are so dark and closed off… I actually felt the sun's 'absence' when the orrery repositioned itself. But I'm sure I could punch my way through a few walls."

"Then, I guess it's a good thing we found this place!" Freddy said, smiling back. "Come on, let's get out of here. That last staircase was pretty short, so this has to be some kind of in-between level. If we can find another set of stairs, I bet that'll take us to the Throne Room."

* * *

"But, which one?" Superman asked, turning his gaze from one stone arch to the next. "This whole place is a maze, and the rock above these arches is too thick to see through. There could be dozens more caverns and halls branching off from here."

"It's this one, I'm sure of it," Freddy said, floating toward the central arch.

"You were sure about the last one too, Junior," Superman pointed out.

"OK, so those stairs didn't take us back to that weird train station platform," Freddy allowed. "But, now we can tell the Cap we found his Orrery of Worlds! Or, at least, a model. If it is a model." He frowned. "Whatever it is, I— Wait, listen!"

"_Billy, quick, grab the Eye!_" Freddy heard Mary's voice echo down the stairwell. He started to turn back to Superman, but the Kryptonian was already by his side.

"You're right," he said, his head slightly cocked as he listened. "There's sounds of a struggle up there."

"Then let's go help!" Freddy said.

Without hesitation, the two superheroes raced up the spiral staircase in a blur of speed.

* * *

"Mary, it's no good!" Shazam grunted, working with Tawny to keep the struggling Sivana from twisting away as he reached for the Eye of Sin. "I can't get hold while the Sins are still in the Eye! We have to coax them out, like last time! Once the Sins leave the Eye, I should be able to— _Gah!_"

Drawing on the power of the Sins, Sivana released a massive electric shock, forcing Shazam and the snarling tiger to loosen their grip and shield their eyes. Zatanna and Mary moved closer as the gritty dust cloud the Eye had unloosed swirled and coalesced around the group, solidifying into six figures, warped and wicked. Within moments, Pride, Greed, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony and Sloth loomed in a shadowy circle around the Leaguers: the demonic, physical representations of some of humanity's deadliest enemies.

With a cocky smirk, Sivana climbed to his feet to stand before them, cackling cruelly as he batted cave dust from his clothes.

"Not so simple is it, _Champion_," he taunted, scowling at the claw-shaped rips and tears in his jacket. "You and that _tiger... _You won't defeat me this time. Dr. Sivana doesn't make the same mistakes twice!"

"If you say so," Shazam said, keeping his gaze fixed on the glowing Eye as he protectively stepped out in front of his friends. "But then, how come I don't see Envy out here with the rest of the gang? Hm? What - is the little guy too scared to come out after the way he got his butt kicked last time? Or is it you keeping him back? Holding him in? Is that it, Sivana? You still jealous the Wizard picked me over you?"

"That old fool was wrong!" Sivana spat, his pale face reddening. "The very fact that I and the rest of the Monster Society could come this far proves his mistake in choosing a weak, ignorant cheese like you!"

"Seems to me like _you're_ the one proving the Wizard's case," Shazam retorted. "I mean, look at what you're doing. The way you've spent your life! The Wizard didn't choose you when you were a kid. He sent you home. And that stings, yeah? It's a major slap to the ego. I can totally get that. But then...what? Did you make your peace and move on? Make something good out of your life? No way! You obsessed, like, for decades! You attacked the Wizard and used the Eye of Sin to become a supervillain! But the power you get from the Sins – it isn't really _yours_, is it, Sivana. It's borrowed magic, loaned to you only as long as the Sins, here, think you might be useful. Because you can't access magic on your own, can you. You couldn't even escape from prison without that Mister Mind's help! And now here you are, hiding behind the Sins again, just like the powerless, shrivel-hearted old coward that you are!"

"Careful, _boy_," Sivana snarled, Envy's demonic features warping his face as he curled his bony fingers into fists. "You're not dealing with some muscle-bound cretin like Ibac or Kru'll! If you want the Eye this time, it'll take more than a few puerile taunts!"

"Hey, if that's how you want it, old man!" Freddy called out, flying into the Throne Room from behind the dais with Superman right beside him.

"Freddy! Superman!" the Leaguers cried, overjoyed to see their friends.

Superman turned his heat vision on Wrath and Greed while Freddy plowed into Pride at full speed, knocking the winged demon back into Lust. Lust tripped on its own long, slimy tongue and slammed against the wall.

Mary and Zatanna cheered and faced off against Gluttony, evading its gaping maw as Tawny pounced on Sloth and Shazam flew at Sivana. Grabbing the older man by the shirt, the Captain pulled back his big fist, trying to look as convincingly threatening as possible.

"No!" Sivana cried, shielding his spectacled face with his hands as he cringed away. "No, you can't! You wouldn't!"

"The Eye or your face, Sivana," he said. "Your choice."

"Do your job! Protect me!" Sivana cried, and smoke poured from the Eye, momentarily clouding Shazam's vision before the gritty haze solidified into the bent, wizened form of the demon Envy.

"There's our holdout! Lucky number seven!" Shazam said, smiling as he watched the blue-white glow of the demons' magic fade from the Eye, leaving Sivana powerless.

Freddy flew at the demon, but Envy turned to smoke before Freddy could land the punch, causing the blue-clad superhero to pass right through him. The demon coalesced behind him with a cruel snicker, reaching out to grab him by the cape.

"Gak!" Freddy choked and turned, unable to land a hit as the snickering demon turned from smoke to solid, then back to smoke.

The rest of the Sins began to rise, snarling and fuming. Tawny bit at Greed's leg but found it was like trying to chew on a ghost. Even Superman's heat vision passed right through their smoky forms. The tiger roared in frustration, but Zatanna motioned for him to step back.

"I have an idea," the magician said and raised her arms. "_Thgilnus raelc nomed wodahs!_"

A blinding dome of light appeared and closed around them. The seven demons collapsed into smoke with a pained roar and Shazam reached for Sivana, the dusty, roiling clouds seeming to filter through the older man's form into the Eye of Sin as the Captain pulled the Eye from his head.

Zatanna's light-dome faded like a flashbulb, leaving everyone except Superman blinking away spots. Weakened, Sivana sagged against Shazam's thick arm, both of his eyes back to their normal color. Retrieving Sivana's spectacles, which had fallen to the floor, the Captain gently helped the older man sit on the steps to the dais, where he leaned back with a low groan and fell unconscious. Then, Shazam turned to face his friends, holding tightly to the Eye of Sin as the demons trapped inside angrily rattled and moaned and whispered their false promises.

"Yeah!" Freddy crowed. "All right! We did it!"

"Freddy!" Mary exclaimed, rushing to her brother. "Oh, Freddy, where have you been? What happened to you guys?"

"Turns out that side passage was a trap," Freddy told her. "It's like, those Monsters knew we were coming and tailored the trap specifically for us!"

"Oh my god, it was the same with me and Zatanna," Mary said. "We might not have made it out, except Mr. Tawny saved us!"

"Mr. Tawny?" Freddy furrowed his brow. Shazam smiled and scratched the striped tiger behind the ears. "Whoa, you mean the tiger! Dude, where— Wha—!"

Before Freddy and Superman's startled eyes, the tiger morphed back into his human form and smiled, holding out his hand.

"Actually, I am an ifrit," he told the newcomers as they shook hands. "The name's Tawny. Tawky Tawny. I've known the Captain, here, since he was very young."

"Tawky...?" Freddy blinked. "Then..." He frowned and looked up at his brother. "No way. Dude, say this isn't the same guy you were telling me about! Old Talky?"

"Seriously, Freddy, this really is him," Shazam said, and smiled. "Turns out he was here the whole time."

But, Freddy was still frowning. "Wait. You're telling me that homeless guy you used to stay with when you were on the streets - the guy who took you in... He was really a...a..."

"An ifrit," Tawny repeated. "You can think of me as a sort of 'superhero talent scout'. I used to work with the Wizard, until we had a...a bit of a falling out. You see, once Billy passed our tests, old S.H.A.Z.A.M.! wanted to recruit him right away. But, the boy was barely ten years old at that time. I believed it would be better if he had a chance to grow up a little more, to better understand the complexities and responsibilities of role he was being asked to take on. Beyond that, he was so fixated on finding his mother... He needed time to mature, to learn for himself that not every story can have a fairy tale ending. So, I hid the boy from old S.H.A.Z.A.M.!'s sight and suffered the Wizard's wrath."

He turned to the Captain, his tiger-green eyes tight with emotion. "That's why I had to leave you, my boy," he confessed. "Don't you see? It is because of me that the Wizard never had the chance to train you, to prepare you for times like this. You or your siblings. Billy..." He took Shazam's arm and heaved a heavy sigh. "I cannot take the Wizard's place as your mentor, but I will do my best to support you and your Family for as long as I am able. That, I promise."

"Thanks, Tawky," Shazam said. "And I understand, I really do. If you hadn't done what you did, I probably never would have found my mom. Or, gotten to be part of this family." He smiled at Freddy and Mary, then broadened his gaze to include Superman and Zatanna.

Mary smiled back. Freddy looked deeply thoughtful.

"But, what was the trap?" the Captain asked Freddy and Superman. "Why did it take you guys so long to get back?"

"Red light," Superman said grimly, and Zatanna brought her hands to her mouth. "Attuned to the frequency of Krypton's red sun. If not for Junior's quick thinking, we might never have made it out."

"Junior?" Mary wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah," Freddy said, straightening his shoulders. "'Cause I'm the Cap's Junior Lieutenant. Get it? Oh, plus, I think we might have found your Orrery of Worlds. But we can go into details later."

"Cool," Shazam said and smiled. "So, Junior. You not only got to meet your hero, you got to rescue him too. Seems like _someone's_ feeling more confident about being an awesome superhero," he teased, and Freddy snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever."

Shazam shared a look with Mary, and they both broke into grins.

"Well, it feels like the demons are restless. I better put this back," Shazam said, readjusting his grip on the glowing Eye of Sin, but Freddy zipped to his side.

"Let me!" he said. When his brother hesitated, he pressed, "Come on, big guy, trust me! I can do this!"

"I do trust you, bro," Shazam said. Looking down into Freddy's eyes, he pursed his lips together then sighed, gingerly handing over the glowing Eye and giving his brother's shoulder a supportive squeeze. "All right," he said. "If you can save Superman, you can totally handle this. But seriously, guys, we need to think up a better way to store this thing."

"No question," Mary agreed as Freddy carefully walked with his charge into the main hall. "But, one thing at a time. Sure we knocked out a few Monsters and got the Eye back from Sivana, but we still have to find this Mister Mind worm who started the whole thing!"

"Speaking of Sivana and the rest…" Zatanna said, facing the unconscious, snoring forms of Kru'll, Herkimer, Sivana and Stanley Printwhistle, the former Ibac. "_Peels dna eb dnuob!_"

Her dark eyes briefly glowed white and the Monsters sank into a deeper sleep, magical silver chains securely coiling around each of them.

"That should hold those creeps until we can get them to the authorities back on Earth," she said. "But I think you're right, Mary. Mister Mind is the primary threat here."

"Yeah. And now that Superman and Freddy are back, they can help us track him down!" Mary said.

"I'd be glad to lend a hand," Superman said. "But first, I have some questions of my own. Are those _children_ trapped inside that...what is that, an energy field?" he demanded, pointing toward the strange metal scaffold positioned over the Thrones. "And where is Batman?"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_References Include - The Dark Crystal (movie); __The Multiversity, by Grant Morrison; __Shazam!: The Monster Society of Evil, by Jeff Smith; Superman/Shazam: The Return of Black Adam;_ _Superman/Shazam: First Thunder; ___Superman: The Animated Series; Justice League: Action; Batman: The Brave and the Bold; _Shazam! The World's Mightiest Mortal Vol.1-2; Shazam! A Celebration of 75 Years; Shazam! (movie); Shazam! Vol.1, by Geoff Johns; Shazam! #1-14._

_This chapter's getting pretty long and it'll probably take another week or so to finish the whole thing so I'm going to cut it here and turn the Batman part into Chapter XXVII. What's the detective been up to while his friends have been facing down the Monster Society? Are the Monsters out for the count or is Mind only getting started? What about Freddy and the Eye? Stay tuned! :)_

__Thanks so much for reading and for your reviews! _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think! :D_


End file.
